Bastard Born Silverback
by Raxychaz
Summary: A little 'mishap' during a downing of his ship leads a Saiyan to spread his seed to the little outer rim planet of Elna, leaving behind a son. Hijinks ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a little bit of fun.**

Bardock was not in a good mood. He'd been trapped on this damn planet for a while now, the power source in his ship had crapped out on him. So he had to wait for his team to come and pick his ass up.

"Damned planet, stupid weak people on it. Stupid ship." He grumbled to himself as he chewed on the charred corpse of a forest boar he'd tracked down and killed, a crackling fire before him. Bardock was, admittedly, a pretty good lookin' man for a 'savage' Saiyan warrior. Low-class he may be but Bardock was no push over, then again no Saiyan no matter their age, class or creed wasn't a threat when they entered their Ozaru form.

It also helped Bardock was pretty damn good at controlling said form, after using it liberally for so many years.

That wasn't really a source of great discontent for him though, no at the moment it was this little redhead who'd stumbled upon his camp and refused to leave, a power level of 150? Pitiful! Still better than a few he'd seen though so not a completely lost cause.

Anyway, this girl had found his camp. And by found of was more in line that he was more or less right next to his ship, and by proxy the road so lots of people had stumbled past at least. He'd mostly just ran them off with a few blasts.

This girl however, seemed dedicated to bothering him. Every few days she'd pop back up again, conversation, information, interaction with another sentient. Whatever her reasons Bardock slowly found her less insufferable. Somewhat.

She was also curious about the tail.

Bardock didn't know exactly how it ended up happening but to the day he died he'd say it was a misstep of youth, he ended up copulating with the young woman before he left. Excitement at leaving this backwater behind led him to leave abruptly without informing her but he never really gave it much thought, she was a trist on some outer rim planet that didn't mean anything.

Kushina was slightly crushed that the man she'd given up her chastity too had disappeared, slightly putting it lightly. At the age of 15 and pregnant Kushina went full shut in, going into maternity leave with the promise that after the child was old enough to walk she'd be back out on missions.

Sarutobi at least had the honour to tell her it was because of the Kyuubi. The village _needed_ their trump card.

The pregnancy had been scary, she was alone outside of the Hokage and his wife, with her little baby growing inside her, the worst time were when it was feeling particularly active, kicking about like a madman. _That_ was the least pleasant part. Whatever kind of kid it was, they were damn tough, she could say that much.

Whatever little threads of a relationship she had with Minato were cut when she found out she was pregnant, mistake or no this was a choice she'd made and she refused to get rid of her special little baby just because she was, and she was, too young.

The birth itself was mayhem, Kushina was, to put it lightly, torn asunder. Sarutobi and his wife Biwako had been at her bedside for the entire thing, she'd grown quite close to the Hokage and by proxy his partner over the duration of the pregnancy.

Her little man came out healthy as can be.

The tail, was unexpected. The Sarutobi duo thought it looked suspiciously familiar, though the snow white hair and dull red eyes were tell tale signs the boy was born an albino. The screaming, crying baby was silenced almost immediately after his chord was cut and he was in his mother's arms.

"My little Menma, you're so beautiful." Whispered the worn out mother, Medical Ninja assisting the Uzumaki healing process so the girl didn't bleed out. Such was the danger of a birth from an underdeveloped body.

"He's adorable." Cooed Biwako, an aging woman with long brown hair drawn into a ponytail, dressed in a long white and brown robe, a pale scarf around her neck.

"He certainly quite something." Commented Hiruzen, slightly wizened by age but by no means frail.

"Good hair colour." Commented another voice, this one being the resident seal master, Jiraiya. He a man fully grown with wild, long spiky white hair, a pair of red lines down his face and tanned skin from always being out and about. He was sporting a regular jounin attire as technically he was 'on the job' at the moment, keeping Kushina's seal in check.

The albino Uzumaki baby's tail curled around his mother's wrist and he nuzzled closely to her bosom, Kushina got all mushy as maternal instincts went haywire and she fawned and cooed over the baby boy.

 **Many Years Later**

Kushina returned to active duty at the age of 18, and spent roughly a month prior to that rehabilitating her body to combat-ready chakra usage. Her special little guy was up and walking without a problem, red eyes taking in the world around him with gusto, the pair lived in a one bedroom apartment just off the market district. Kushina, donned in the uniform befitting a chunin was meeting up with her team, her little man sitting on her shoulders, tail wrapped firmly around his waist.

Kushina idly noticed over the years Menma's hair never really changed outside getting a little longer and filling out. The wild array of short white hair that was softer than kitten fur still enamored her though. She did pick up that Menma was generally a quiet child, sure he cried when he was smaller, being his only way to communicate but still he seemed to be a boy of few words.

Little Menma was fawned over by his mother, her teammate's Mikoto Uchiha, and even the rough-around-the-edges Tsume Inuzuka.

The only drawback was how quiet Menma was so they assumed he was really shy, Kushina had made _sure_ that her little boy wasn't some pussy.

Aside from occasionally visiting the team during their in-village training sessions Menma spent most of his time with the Hokage's family when not at home with his mother. Mostly Biwako, as whilst Hiruzen found the little 'monkey boy' cute as a button, he did have a village to run.

The odd thing Biwako had uncovered about the boys physiology was how his body reacted to chakra. She'd taken to teaching him a few little helpful things to keep him occupied when she didn't have any little activities for them to do. When he held a leaf to his forehead with his chakra, there was something... off about it. It held a more tangible, palpable presence than most. At first she assumed it was due to his Uzumaki heritage but even Kushina's chakra wasn't so _dense_.

The leaf had crumpled under the weight of the boys chakra, so she tried a small rock. It too was crushed, though to a much less extent obviously.

It was an oddity to be sure. Orochimaru, one of the other students of her Husband had taken an interest in the subject during his off days, and came to visit. Taking a few blood samples to see what could be the cause.

"Cursory research has revealed the duality of his nature, Kushina-chan." Informed Orochimaru, when he'd called her over to his home one day, to speak on the matter. "Whilst his blood seems to carry the tell tale signs of chakra usage, it seems to be... siphoning off, somewhere else. I understand you aren't a sensory nin so I asked a friend of mind to look Menma-kun over and we've come upon the conclusion that his Ki is being stored elsewhere in his body, like a second core for his energy. To what end I'm not entirely sure but it is fascinating." He'd explained.

Kushina broke the truth to Orochimaru, on an oath of confidentiality to anyone outside the Hokage, whilst Orochimaru was no doctor he was a man who could respect the power of a secret kept.

Apparently Menma-kuns father had been an alien of all things, belonging to a race of galactic warriors called 'Saiyans'. Seemingly humans with supernatural abilities, one of them being powerful projection of Ki energy based attacks, and _great_ physical strength. She'd even said she saw the man fly at one point.

Now, Orochimaru was a skeptic, as any reasonable man would be. But it would certainly explain a few things, that being said he still required a great deal of proof. So Menma-kun began spending more and more time with him to draw out these apparent powers, at first it was slow goings, trying to teach something he had only third hand information on but when the boy produced a glowing blue orb of energy from a palm strike and made a small portion of his wall explode he salivated at the implications.

The ability to use Chakra, and all the techniques therein, and the ability to draw power like his father an invaluable gift for the child and by proxy, the village he served/would serve.

At the age of 5, Kushina being out on a mission with her team, Menma was napping on the couch Orochi-oji had in his living room, the pale man was currently speaking with his apprentice, a slightly older girl, Anko Mitarashi.

The apparent draw to Orochimaru's teaching was the snakes. He'd never lie and say he wasn't more than a little disappointed that she lacked the motivation to uncovering the mysteries of their world.

Not that it _really_ bothered him too much, she was still willing to assist him with his research, but didn't take an active role in it. Contrast to that it seem little Menma-kun was at least a little interested, but it seemed all else left his mind whenever presented with something he could smack around with his fists.

Speaking of, the boy had roused to the sound of rain pittering down on the roof. The cry of falcons cresting over the noise drew Orochimaru's attention as he went to the balcony and leant out, these were the warning signs of an attack.

Eyes wide and trepidation rising he hadn't expected anything like this for quite a while.

They'd been having some skirmishes with Kumo lately, but to start something like this, and so close to the village? How large was there invasion force? Who was leading it? Questions that needed answering.

"Anko, we're being called. Gear up, we've got a war."

The whole event was rather mad, Ninja young and old were gathered, a token force remaining behind as the military might of Konohagakure no Sato ran out to meet Kumogakure, encroaching on their lands. A perceptive man would see Iwagakure shinobi in their numbers. Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya were there with their Sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi on the front line, the hopes and dreams of their people resting on their shoulders, the lives of their peers in their hands.

The battlefield was silent, only the soft pitter patter of rain. The full moon piercing through the clouds that had gathered, with but a nod the two sides clashed, the beginning of a new, and bloody war.

Though foolishly or otherwise, the two sides showed their hands rather quickly, Iwa had brought _both_ of their Jinchuuriki, the four and five tails. Great red bodies of chakra shot into the fray, Kumo brought their oldest Jinchuuriki, the 8 tails.

Kushina bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out in distress at the sight of them, fear slowly creeping up into her stomach, but she wouldn't let it best her. Pulling on her Bijuu's power Kushina was coated in a cloak of red, two tails rapidly forming as she clashed against one of the Jinchuuriki, she figured it'd be safest to start with four.

This may have been a mistake.

These were the thoughts of the redhead as she and the four tails battled like ferocious animals, she had back up, certainly. Her team was at her side, but with how little time she'd really had to master Kyuubi's chakra she was too scared to really dip into it.

It seemed her hesitance would be her undoing as Roshi, the Four Tails, managed to get under her guard and slam his fist into her chin, Kushina's head span as the world turned upside down and she suddenly felt herself buried in mud, Kyuubi's cloak dispersing from her body.

" _That, did not go well._ " She thought to herself in a moment of clarity.

Tsume was knocked down with her wolf-dog, Kuromaru, as was Mikoto by the combined efforts of Roshi and Han, the Five Tails.

Kushina was pulled up by her jacket and forced to look into the eyes of the Bijuufied Han, "You fought admirably, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Were to be the final words she heard, only for a weightlessness to overcome her and her back to once more hit the muddied ground, the fighting was stifled slightly at the abrupt entrance of a bright blue form, a short, bright blue form.

Standing there and coming in at a stout 4' tall was Menma Uzumaki, shrouded in a wild blue aura. "Stay away from my mother." Growled the youth, his tail out and whipping angrily.

"Menma-chan!?" Shouted Kushina, "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm helping." Said the boy as he looked up to the moon, "And so is that." He pointed at it before the aura abruptly vanished from his body, eyes flushing with a completely red sheen, Roshi and Han reflexively took a step back as the ground quaked around the boy. Raindrops paused in their descent and there was a audible hum in the air.

"Hmm..." Sounded the youth before cracking his neck and screaming bloody murder, "AHHHHHH!" His body began to change, not a small change mind you, but a _massive_ change. Into that of an enormous white ape, with brilliant red eyes, pounding its chest furiously Ozaru Menma towered over all the adults around him, they barely came up to his knee.

Kushina's eyes widened whilst Roshi's pupils shrunk to pinpricks as a primal terror wracked his body, with a bellowing roar Menma released a powerful oceanic blue blast of Ki that slaughtered four dozen people, Roshi and Han barely able to hold on with the durability of their Bijuu cloaks.

" **STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!** " Roared the beast as it grabbed both men and bit them in half, tossing their gnarled corpses to the side, " **I'll kill you all**!" _Flying_ into the fray the berserk child tore up the battlefield, with each movement he killed at least two people.

"Kill it!" Ordered the Raikage, as he watched his Ninja produced various bolts of lightning and water began to pelt into the Ozaru's body, with a flex of his power Menma dispersed the attacks as he plunged into the Kumo military.

 **"CRUSH!** " Menma struck the earth beneath him, sending hundreds of people scrambling for footing.

" **BLAST!** " With a concentrated beam of Ki the butchery recommenced in full, the Ozaru grabbed at the largest figure he could, the tentacle riddled bull, Eight Tails. Out in full now that it's Jinchuuriki was in true danger.

 **"8-Tails Killer Bee comin' at you, monkey!** " Rapped the creature only to take a fist to the face from said monkey, though Menma grabbed the purple bull-tapus by the horns and screamed with fury, a blast directly to the skull, point blank from an enraged silver ape?

The 8 tails head was reduced to ashes and it fell limp before returning to a human form, still headless.

A's eyes widened at the sight of his dead brother and snarled with fury, the Raikage, of the same name, lunged at the beast, his **Hell Stab** : **Four Finger** technique up and ready to go. That would be the only substantial damage the silver ape would take that day, but given just how big he was, the wound ended up being only a superficial wound across the chest.

The Sandaime Raikage recoiled in shock as the ape grabbed him, " **Kage... You tried to hurt my mother... tried to have her taken. RAAAAHG!** " Kushina would have the image of her son ripping a man in half burnt into her mind forever, as would all those who were there to witness it.

The war ended as quickly as it began, Iwa retreated, they'd lost hundreds of men and women, their Jinchuuriki's and their pride. Kumo lost much more, they lost soldiers yes, but they lost a leader, a brother and a dear guardian. Forever would the silver ape be scorned and hated amongst the cloud dwellers.

Konoha gained territory from that conflict, but also infamy.

Though also a great war asset. It just happened that this war asset was a mama's boy who after butchering a dozen hundred people picked her up and sat down with her in his hands, looking over her carefully.

" **Hi.** " Said the Ape, smiling widely that looked more like a menacing grin.

"They say kids grow up quickly, but this is ridiculous." Kushina commented distantly, touching his maw in wonder.

" **I like the moon.** " Answered the usually reserved child, his voice booming and bassy.

"Yep, still the same kid." Jiraiya said, shaking his head. "Still... what just happened?"

"It _has_ happened before, the moon seems to have that effect on the boy." Informed Orochimaru looking the giant child over critically.

"It has? When?" Jiraiya asked with wide eyes.

"Roughly a year ago, I'd taken him out of the village on a little trip, I meant to keep it a secret until we could figure out more about the form, but Menma-kun was more confused than enraged. That was unexpected. How are you feeling, Menma-kun?" Questioned the serpentine man, Jiraiya standing off to his right, confused. Minato behind him looking conflicted.

" **Good. Kinda sleepy now though. I had to fly here...** " Said the boy before he yawned loudly, his formed slowly shifting back to normal. Though now completely naked, his eyes drooped, Orochimaru unsealed a blanket from his belt and wrapped it around the boy.

"Collect our dead, we're going home. Orochimaru, we will be having words about this." Hiruzen ordered, the Ninja around him saluted and went to work whilst Orochimaru shrugged, holding the sleeping child whilst Kushina and her team licked their wounds and tended to their tattered pride.

"I will say this now, Sensei. I doubt this will work again." Began Jiraiya, drawing attention as he stood with his hand cupping his chin.

"Why is that, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Well think about it, the kid isn't unscathed. So they know he can be hurt, Kage and Jinchuuriki killer or no, the fear of invincibility is gone now. That being said I doubt we'll have anything to worry about for a while." Rambled the Seal Master.

"It just means that Menma-kun will have to start training properly. We can't afford to have him vulnerable with such power resting in him." Orochimaru said simply, Kushina sighed and rubbed her child's head.

"He's still just a baby." She weakly protested.

"A baby that can eat a Kage and three Jinchuuriki like they're candy." Minato mumbled, Jiraiya couldn't help but agree, though he would have phrased it better, Kushina shot the blonde a withering glare but was otherwise preoccupied.

Hiruzen sighed wearily, "Come along now, we'll return home. We've much to discuss... most importantly, how to deal with the fallout of this situation."

 **Space**

"King Vegeta, one of our scouts has detected an Ozaru on an unmarked planet in the outer rim, what should we do sir?" Questioned a middle aged Saiyan man with coal black hair and eyes.

King Vegeta, a tall man with what appeared to be a widows peak of spiky hair and dark steely eyes, along with a charming goatee looked up from a few reports he was reading to the messenger, "Well we retrieve our wayward comrade and put them to work, how honourless they must be to attempt genocide without sanction." King Vegeta shook his head as he dismissed the man. His own son, Prince Vegeta, much like his father in all respects, minus the goatee, was not far from his father's throne.

The boy was speaking with his retainer, Nappa. A loyal man, and a giant one at that, was conversing with Vegeta on a potentially new training regime to shave off some unnecessary time and energy spent.

All seemed to be business as usual, though he would admit to being curious _who_ sent this Saiyan to this backwater planet.

Somewhere, Bardock sneezed.

 **Konoha; Next Morning.**

"The boy must be trained, no limit placed, he needs to nurture this power it can only help us in the end." Advised Orochimaru, "I've been teaching him a few basic things and he's a practical learner, a quick one at that."

"What happens when you give a child that can already sunder an army more power?" Tsunade interjected, "We have no idea what he'd do with more power."

"Are you suggested a loyals Ninja's loyal child would turn on the village out of what, greed for power? A _child_." Fired back Orochimaru with a perplexed look on his face.

"I'm here, Jiji-sama." Menma said with a sleepy look his eyes still a little unfocused, entering the room with his mother at his side, looking like he just woke up, having only a pair of pants on. A few scars now dotted his body, the largest one across his abdominal muscles and another cluster on his left pectoral.

"Sorry we're late, he was sleeping like a rock." Kushina apologized, a few bandages on her body from the mostly superficial wounds she'd sustained.

"That's fine Kushina-chan, Menma-kun how are you feeling today?" Questioned the Hokage with a soft smile.

"Fine. When I get big I just needa have a nap afterwards... it takes a lot of energy for me to do it." Informed the little boy as he yawned into his hand before shaking himself out and trying to be as attentive as possible.

"Oh really? Isn't it more like a transformation than a technique, why would it drain energy?" Questioned Jiraiya.

"Because his body is expanding to such an extent that it saps his energy, though with his Uzumaki genetics and the 'Saiyan' genes his well of ki and chakra coils are almost constantly expanding, I'd say by the time he's hit puberty he'll be able to go in and out of the form with little trouble." Orochimaru speculated, the one trial he'd gotten from the boy during his first change was all he could really base this information off.

"We'll have to do more research on it, Oji-san." Menma suggested, "It's better to find out sooner instead of later." Orochimaru grinned widely at the boy and nodded in agreement.

"Menma-kun with what you've shown us, I think it'd be best if you begun training as soon as possible. Would you be willing to do that?" Sarutobi questioned, Menma rose a singular brow.

"What kind of training?"

"Ninja training, though with what we've managed to learn from you so far there may be dozens more application for your Ki manipulation abilities, flight in itself is unprecedented." Jiraiya said with a wide smile.

"That sounds like fun I guess... Kaa-san can I do it?" He looked up to the redhead whom had been quiet during the proceedings, she looked down at her baby, he looked eager to please when it came to training to become stronger. Kushina smiled softly, brushing some of his hair away from his face.

"Of course sweety, you'll grow up to be the strongest man in the world I'm sure." Encouraged the woman, Menma blinked before looking at his hands and then up at the old man behind the desk, a fire in his eyes that Sarutobi hadn't seen before.

"Strongest in the world it is."

 **End.**

 **So I'll say this now, canon can suck a fat knob in this story. If you came expecting anything more than a bit of fun, there's the door.**

 **That being said if you liked it lemme know. If you didn't, tell me what you might like to have seen instead. If you think SS4 is god-tier levels of radtastic than you too can enjoy things that are cool. Good for you.**

 **dotcom/Raxychaz if you're feeling it (if not I understand it's weird for me too.)**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years Later**

Training had been a non-stop part of his life for a long time at that point, Menma had slowly been growing into a prime specimen of a child, his Taijutsu training had come along swimmingly under the guiding eyes of oddly enough, a Genin. Menma had apparently taken a great liking to a man named Might Dai, and by proxy his son Might Gai.

That being said no matter how much he enjoyed training with the two shining stars he was ordered to take on a proper teacher and learnt a majority of his finesse from said teacher, learning his clans formal combat style from his mother. That being said she was more than happy to let him 'frolic' with the eccentric but kindly man and his son. It did him good to be around two outspoken and boisterous people, it drove both Menma and Gai onwards knowing they had to show just how strong they could be.

For all his other training, Ninjutsu and Ki manipulation he went to Orochimaru-oji, both because he already knew the man was a genius when it came to such matters and because the boy was still more than a little antisocial his only new friends in those three years _had_ been Gai and Dai.

In this time his beloved mother, Kushin had made Jounin, the unfortunate payoff was that her missions took her away for longer periods of time, and she had to take on a team of noobs to train, Menma was not registered into the Shinobi Corps as he was technically being trained as a human superweapon and so was put on a stipend of the typical C-rank mission every fortnight. If he were alone he could live off it but fortunately it just made both his and his mother's life a great deal easier.

"Mornin' Gai." Greeted the monkey boy on a sunny morning, waving to the black haired boy, the youth grinned widely at his approach and gave a big thumbs up, apparently he'd begun trying to emulate his father in full.

Menma had taken to just sporting a loose pair of dark grey pants and black sandals, black gloves with metal caps on the knuckles. Shirts were usually torn up whenever he trained so it just saved time. Also managed to get some form of colour in his skin. Then again being born the way he was it wasn't anything substantial.

"A great morning it is, Menma-kun!" Gai was a young man of 10 with short, glossy black hair that just barely reached his shoulders, bright black eyes and slightly tanned skin, sporting a green body suit without sleeves, blue sandals and a red bandanna around his neck. "Flying again I see." Mumbled Gai with a slight envy.

And it was just so, as Menma's feet were hovering off the ground. "Yep. Gotta keep it up or I might get rusty, same reason I transform whenever I can, can't let my mind get hazy if I ever need it."

"Just so, Menma-kun! Now to the morning's exercise!" The boisterous voice of Dai entered the fray, he looked much like Gai, with more body hair, including a magnificent 'stache, and a yellow bandanna. Menma's feet touched the ground and the two boys nodded.

Running about the village like mad men with heavy weights around their legs and arms, the running itself may have looked silly, as they had to move all of their bodies to get the most out of it, but the shamelessness with which the three males ran around the village was more endearing than embarrassing.

As they enjoyed their morning Menma reflected momentarily on his fortune, whilst yes he had monstrous power at his disposal, he also had the unconditional love of a mother, a father-ish figure in Orochimaru-oji and the fondness of the Hokage and his wife. Lest he forget, the two new friends he'd found in Dai and Gai, eccentric as they may be he wouldn't trade them for anyone.

With a grin he let his weightlessness form into an excited slip into the sky cheering loudly, pulling a boisterous laugh from Dai, the mustached man grinning at the fiery look in his son's eyes at the sight of his new friends talents.

" _Someone summons you, from a land far away. Brave Warrior! Now, come forth!_ " Sorry what?

 **Elsewhere**

A youthful man with short, light purple hair. Sporting a black jacket with a sword sheathed over his right shoulder stood before a raised altar like container holding seven orange orbs, each orb had a bright orange star, each numbering from one to seven. The young man took a breath and summoned the might dragon from the balls.

A great green serpent-like dragon with shining red eyes and thick, brown horns appeared, its golden underbelly like a streak of light in the rapidly darkening skies over Toki Toki city.

"Mighty dragon Shenron, I ask that you send me a strong ally, someone with the power to defend time itself!" Beseeched the young man.

" **Your wish is granted**." Boomed the great beast, behind the young man a shaft of light formed, said light fizzled and flickered for a moment before a body was deposited.

Trunks saw a small figure, not exactly what he'd expected. A young boy with silvery white hair and fair skin, red eyes looking around like a skittish animal, a familiar Saiyan tail wiggled behind him. A pair of loose grey pants and black sandals on his feet, a pair of black gloves on his hands.

"Wha..?" Questioned the child.

" _Ho boy... this isn't gonna be fun_." Lamented Trunks with a sweatdrop. "Hey there." Greeted Trunks getting the boys attention, this wasn't how they always summoned new members, but in times of need it was better to get a guaranteed success than risk not getting anyone at all.

"Who are you! Where am I! Tell me or I'll tear out your insides and use them as a condom to fuck your skull!" Demanded the fiery youth, Trunks paled and his jaw dropped in shock, the boys hands lit up with wild orbs of Ki.

Menma took the lessons from Anko about how to appear bigger than you were to heart, this was a way to go about that.

"N-now now, calm down! I can explain everything don't worry!" Hastily placated the young man, Menma's red gaze hardened and the boy growled lowly, this was a sign Trunks took to continue, "This is Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers. We, the people around here, are part of the Time Patrol. When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history. As Time Patrol members, we end up fighting all throughout time. Future, past, even a variant of the present."

"That's great, super even... WHY AM I HERE!?" Roared the youth, flying up and grabbing Trunks' coat furious red eyes looking into pale purple-blue.

"Right." Trunks very gently pried the boy off his coat and stepped back, "I wished for a strong ally to help me as a Time Patroller, that's why you were summoned here."

"First question, am I able to leave and return to my own timeline?"

"Of course! We don't kidnap people!" The effect seemed almost instantaneous, the boy's Ki dropped and he stood on the ground once more, his tail curling around his waist as he calmed visibly.

"That's fine then." Menma said with a sigh, "How does it work though?"

"Basically we can send you back to your timeline a few minutes after you left, so you don't have to worry about missing time at home... though that really all depends on how much time you spend around here. If you spend about three days the gap that we send you back will have to be at least three hours, your absence in the timeline has to be... how do I explain this? The timeline will need a break in order for the 'new you' to come back into it."

"So basically I can spend a day here during my lunch break from training at home and come back even stronger?" Questioned Menma.

"Pretty much." Informed Trunks with a nod. The boy smiled lightly and sighed in relief.

"Phew, okay then. I'll help, I apologize for yelling at you I was... worried." Menma offered his hand, "Menma Uzumaki."

"Trunks Briefs."

"Weird name." Commented the youth, Trunks sweatdrop once more, Menma shrugged and looked about, "So where do we go to get stronger? Gods only know when I might be needed back home, I gotta get stronger quick. Or older... both actually."

"Uh, right... let's go to the Time Nest. I'll explain more on the way."

 **Konoha**

"Huh...? Where's Menma-kun?" Questioned Gai looking up into the sky, whilst Dai looked around there agreed upon meeting place.

"Perhaps he was called away, he _is_ a busy young man. That just means we'll have to train harder to make up for our youthful friends absence!" Said Dai, Gai nodded resolutely.

 **Parallel Mission Station**

"Alright so we'll start with something simple... Ah, here!" Said Trunks pointing to a simple mission on the list.

"I thought you said we were going to a 'Time Nest' this looks like a mission counter, one run by... metal ball... things." Menma commented lamely, looking at the circular mission droid with confusion.

Trunks blushed a little and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I kinda figured it'd be better to get you started with simple Parallel Quests instead of going straight into fixing the timeline. Besides I'll be going with you, so don't worry about anything." Trunks gave an assuring pat on the shoulder, Menma shrugged and the two moved out from the 'town square' looking part of the city, dozens of Patrollers wandering around, some big green people, others were brightly coloured... squishy looking people. Some had what appeared to be natural armour all over their bodies and long tails.

There were even a few 'normal' looking people.

"How come there aren't any other people with tails like me?" Queried the youth as they stepped up to a white platform that was above a sheer drop, pod-like machines stationed on launch pads.

"That's because almost all the Saiyans around here have their tails removed, to avoid going into the Great Ape state accidentally on a mission."

"Wait what!? There are other Saiyans here? Why would they stop themselves from using their big form? It's super useful for me."

"You willingly use the Ozaru form?"

"It makes me big and strong, and allow me kills my enemies with greater ease." Trunks sighed and decided it'd be best to just deal with this later.

 **Planet Namek**

The two half-Saiyans appeared in a flash of light, standing off to the side of a conflict involving several people.

"Don't you understand the Ginyu force could be here any second! And then we're-" Ranted a short man with wild hair, Menma blinked as it seemed the man overlooked the squadron of colourful people behind him.

"Hi Vegeta." Greeted the purple one politely, a small smirk on his lips, one of his eye covered by some white device with a green screen.

"Hi Ginyu. And then we're... oh crap."

"Shotgun the little guy!" Shouted Menma as he shot forward like a blue cannonball, with a heel to the small green creatures head he sent it flipping and rolling into the ground, digging a long trench, "HA" Two pale blue beams of Ki from his palms lanced into the creatures head and splattered its cranium like a watermelon. "10 Points!"

"Who's this little fool! He killed Guldo!" Shouted the red skinned mostly human looking man wearing a... jockstrap? Under his armour, with long wild white hair and another of those devices. Pressing a button on it he scanned Menma.

"You bastard!" Said the biggest, burliest of them, a tuft of orange-red hair on his head.

"128,000 bloody hell not bad for a little fella!" Exclaimed the red man with wide eyes.

"SOMEBODY MAKE ME A MOON IMMA STOMP THESE PUNKS!" Roared the Saiyan, Trunks rushed in as well, lest his new charge go down.

"Wha...What?!" Spat out Krillin, a small bald man in an orange gi.

"Is... is that a Saiyan child? Did he just... no. No I don't care. Get to it you slackers!" Demanded Vegeta as he entered the fray, Gohan and Krillin were frozen in place from the large power being thrown about.

"Heh, you'll be toast against the Blue Hurricane, Burter!" Challenged the big blue creature as he lunged to Menma, being shrouded in an aura of blue as his body blurred into action, throwing a dozen punches in a second, Menma's torso became coated with bruises but he remained unmoved, just gritting his teeth intensely.

"Oh that's the stuff!" Grabbing onto Burter the small Saiyan crawled onto his back and locked his legs around Burter's waist, making it hard for the big blue to breathe.

"H-hey get off me you damn brat!" Ordered the alien, Menma laughed as the man moved around erratically to rid himself of the boy, grabbing each sides of Burter's torso Menma grinned.

"How about we split?" And with that released two more blasts of ki from his palms, ripping Burter in half, flipping into the air he kicked Jeice, the red guy, in the back of the head in a counter to his punch.

"More lasers!" A singular orb of blue energy slammed into the back of Jeice's armour making the 'Red Magma' flinch and hiss in pain.

"Little bastard burnt right through my armour!" Grouched the red skinned, only to cop a sword to the neck severing his head, Trunks then fired a blast of fire-like ki at the body incinerating it as they moved in on a shaken Ginyu who was engaged with Vegeta.

Menma and Trunks both fired beams of Ki at the tallest, bulkiest member of the Ginyu Force, Recoome who still seemed to be processing the whole situation, and now had to process the hole in his chest.

"Grrr... Change Now!" Roared the purple, horned alien, Menma and Trunks bailed out of the way as the beam pass harmlessly into the large lake beside the impromptu battlefield.

Ginyu stopped moving abruptly before falling limply to his side and flopping about like a fish, Menma looked down at the man and then to Trunks. "That was quite the intense whiff... not very hard."

"Parallel Quests are there as a way for Patrollers to gain more power, difficulty really isn't the point of them. Then again some of the higher ranked ones can get pretty dicey without some help." Admitted Trunks. "That and I guess I just underestimated you." The purple haired man smiled at the grinning silver-white haired boy.

"Fair enough. It was fun though, are we done?"

"Yeah, the requirements were to take out the Ginyu force... I'm just surprised it was done in less than five minutes. C'mon." Trunks grabbed onto Menma's shoulders as the two were taking up by a shaft of light.

 **Toki Toki City**

A parcel of capsules was waiting for the duo as they returned from their Parallel Quest, Menma could accept the fact that he did feel at least a little stronger now, the bruises on his body were vanishing rapidly due to his regenerative abilities.

"While we have the time I'd like to ask you some things, Trunks." Menma began as the two sat down to open their rewards, "Firstly, I know nothing about my father's species, what are some 'need to know' things about Saiyans."

"Your father's race? Wait are you a half-Saiyan like me?" Questioned the Briefs boy.

"That's what it sounds like... so what, you cut your tail off to avoid going ape as well?" Questioned Menma.

"No actually, my mother had it removed when I was a baby." Informed Trunks.

"Wow... right well I'm can't judge I don't know your mother. I can say I'm glad my mother kept my tail, or me in general really... my father had apparently crash landed on my planet, hooked up with my mother and then ran back off into space to do... whatever it is Saiyans do. Thus why I need to ask you some questions." Trunks nodded but was curious nonetheless.

"Out of curiosity, do you know your father's name?" For the sake of conversation before a meaty topic Trunks figured it'd be best to know his new comrade better, if nothing else it could only help their performance as a team.

"Bardock I believe." Trunks went pale and stared at him in shock. "Is that significant?"

"Bardock is the father to Goku, one of the strongest men in the multiverse."

"I have a brother!" Menma shot up in excitement, "Oh my god I have a brother! That's amazing! I wonder what he's like? Would he like me? Is he nice? Oh my god what if he's like my father? What if he doesn't like me because I'm a bastard-OH MY GOD TRUNKS WHAT IF MY BROTHER DOESN'T LIKE ME!?" This got very emotional very quickly, Trunks was not prepared for this.

Then again the kid was what, eight years old? He remembered he wasn't much better at that age. After a few minutes of settling the boy down, Trunks began speaking again, "Now, before you go off again, you technically have two brothers, Goku and Raditz." Menma squished both of his cheeks and his eyes sparkled.

"Goku is one of the nicest people I've ever met so I'm sure he'd like you, though I don't know how much he really cares about blood relations because Raditz came to earth, Goku's planet, and tried to get him to come with him back to space but Goku refused saying his home was earth and he wasn't going to let anything happen to it or the people on it, they ended up fighting and both of them were killed."

At this point Menma looked like someone just skinned, salted and ate his puppy in front of him. The heartbreak was almost audible, "Don't worry though Goku was brought back with the Dragon Balls!"

"What about Raditz?"

"He uhh... wasn't wished back." Trunks answered hesitantly.

"Why? Why would brothers kill each other? I... I don't get it. Am I missing something?" Menma's brow creased as he wrinkled his nose in befuddlement.

"Well the Saiyans under Frieza weren't good people, Menma. They committed genocide on a daily basis under orders from the tyrant."

"My father committed genocide." Wide eyes and paling, "OH MY GOD THEY KNOW WHERE MY PLANET IS NOW! Send me back I have to go back and warn everyone!" Ordered the youth, before shaking his head, "No wait first tell me how to become an ape easier, the moon can't be the only way right?"

"C-calm down, Menma everything will be alright." Trunks assured, this was a rollercoaster he wasn't ready for today, "And yes you can go into the Ozaru form, you just need to make an artificial moon with you ki, the Ozaru form is called upon by desire, you just have to _want_ to transform deep within your core." Somewhat untrue but also correct, as 'the moon' could be subbed out for other planets, meteors, ki orbs, really anything large and circular.

"Now why do you think Bardock would tell people about your planet?" The older male asked.

"Because my mother was just a cheap fuck to him and he's apparently a genocidal piece of shit. I wouldn't put it past the man." Growled the youth, a maelstrom of emotion right now.

"Right well... fair enough I guess. Well aside from the Ozaru form Saiyan's have several higher levels of power. For example..." Trunks stood up and took a deep breath through his nose before releasing a, "HA!" And being shrouded in a brilliant golden aura, with shining golden hair and bright green eyes.

"This is Super Saiyan... please don't look at me like that." The wonder in the child's eyes was indeed quite embarrassing.

 **Later; Konoha**

After a quick talk with a small, cute pink girl he was sent home. Looking over the village he looked at some of the shadows and guessed only a few moments had passed. Sighing in relief he flew up to the monument, he needed some time to process all of this.

Half of his entire being belonged to a planet full of wild maniacs who committed genocide as often as he had breakfast, apparently you could turn golden and glowy, and Ozaru was now a great deal easier to access.

Who woulda thought you could use a ball of energy as a false moon? Kinda silly but hey, he could turn into a giant monkey so logic could fuck itself. "That does raise the question of how one can gain access to Super Saiyan... I probably shoulda asked that, but I was kinda distracted by the impromptu magic hair-dye." He rambled lightly but smiled and shook his head, shaking his legs back and forth over the edge of the monument.

"I have brothers." He giggled to himself, feeling like there were bubbles in his stomach. Before he shook his head of those thoughts, "Not the time for that, gotta think of what I need to do, I need to tell the old man and mum about the potential return of these dickheads, _then_ I need to pick up my training. I can't keep playing around. Alright Menma, we gotta grow up quick kiddo." He said to himself floating up and planting his feet on the ground.

He pulled out a small tag with a homing beacon on it, it would be how he got to 'work' at Toki Toki City, the beacon would start flashing and then the rift would pick him up and deposit him at the city. "This will be how I master my ki... I'm seriously wondering if anyone will even believe me by this point." Menma frowned but shook his head. "Just means I gotta train even harder."

Menma took off towards the Hokage tower.

Conversations needed to be had.

 **End**

 **So we've established the Xenoverse plot-device in this chapter, and got a very rough look at where Menma's power lay. Also on potential character relations. Now I don't know if I needa spell it out still, but obviously canon will not be here, canon will be afraid to come here.**

 **Last chance to flee.**

 **If you liked it lemme know. If you didn't, fair 'nuff. If you think Towa could take it like a champ, I'm right there with ya, champ.**

 **dotcom/Raxychaz**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: Oh well. It's pretty inconsequential in the long run.**

 **SHONNENJUMP Guy: Never said that Bardock was the same age he was during the destruction. I actually implied a few times he was younger. They aren't at war at the moment, that skirmish was going to light the metaphorical match but it didn't, for obvious reasons. Also, he's eight. I'm going to be** _ **that**_ **guy and say an eight year old would be pretty easy to convince.**

 **Hybrid Genesis: It requires having unlocked SS1 in their humanoid form first but** _ **technically**_ **yes. Basically, according to the wiki and various videos I've seen on it, the Golden Great Ape form requires a larger amount of Blutz Waves than standard Great Ape form.**

 **sb: Whilst I see your point, and then some, I just felt that it'd be boring to write. And given the varied and unique way most shinobi fight anyway, it's not like they'll be defenceless. They're more about finesse and tactics than most, if not all, of the fighters in DBZ/Xenoverse. Which is something I'm going to attempt to show instead of just telling you here.** **I will say though, Trunks recruited him yes, but didn't train him so much as 'hire' him as another Time Patroller. Training for them works differently, which will somewhat explained this chapter.**

 **coduss: I'm pretty sure Mira is more akin to her servant than her husband, but your not wrong XD.**

 **shadowace2400: Somewhat I suppose, but not really. He shares some aspects with Goku but I wouldn't really compare the two based on that alone.**

 **Also, curb your expectations readers. I plan on altering Menma's timeline quite a lot from the norm.**

 **Two Months Later**

Working with Trunks, training at home and throwing himself into the fire again and again with various parallel quests. Try as he might through he just couldn't get to Super Saiyan, even _with_ all the time he'd been able to spend in Toki Toki City and parallel timelines it just seemed like he'd hit a roadblock in his strength.

It irked him to no end but thankfully he was able to put more time in refining his general fighting style and jutsu so he wasn't going completely stir crazy.

Something interesting that _did_ happen though was that Hiruzen had stepped down from his position as Hokage and handed the title down his Orochimaru, despite some peoples concerns he made a fine Kage. There were some reforms for the Academy a higher focus on giving the students actual practical skills in place of just book learning and basic techniques, it was expected children to know at least wall-walking by the time they left the academy and be able to fire off a bare minimum of one C-Rank Jutsu and three different D-Rank jutsu.

Extra credit for those who had the _rare_ aptitude to make their own techniques at that age.

It would take a while for these reforms to really find any purchase, as it had been such a small amount of time but it was good to see change blossoming nonetheless, the only downside was that now Orochimaru had much less time to help Menma with his Ninjutsu so he had to find other avenues, such as the one he idolized.

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

If you can't get the best? Get his teacher.

The old man was more than happy to spend time with the monkey boy, often the albino could be seen in the Sarutobi home, either speaking with Biwako, spending time working on theoretical with Hiruzen, even speaking with Asuma, the Hokage's son. Someone whom he'd never really gotten to involved with prior.

His interactions with Gai and Dai had unfortunately dropped to a minimum in the two months, between hopping about the multiple timelines and training he really didn't have any social time. He did however have the decency to tell them that he'd be around a lot less.

The interesting thing about going into Toki Toki for a few days at a time is that it effectively expanded the amount of time he could cram into a day at home, so in reality, for him at least, it had been a good eight months.

Over those eight months he'd spoken to Trunks a good deal more about being a Saiyan, gotten more information about creating an artificial moon with the correct output of celestial energy in order to force a transformation. Trunks wasn't the only person he spoke to though, he'd gone on a few missions with a Majin girl named Taino, she was yellow and just a few inches taller than himself during their first meeting, now a few inches shorter.

He'd met a man-bug named Cell who'd taken a slight interest in the tailed Saiyan and the two began working together, Menma playing the role of apprentice. He'd learnt a few interesting tricks from Cell, one being an ability 'Perfect Shot' it was pretty devastating if you could pin someone down to take the shot, or just open with it, otherwise a little too slow on the build up for combat usage.

It should be noted Trunks was a little salty that Menma had started hanging around Cell, but didn't really comment on why, and Cell just smirked.

A very helpful older man named Ziko, who'd given him a quick run-down on combat capsules used for all sorts of things.

Those were really the only people of note he'd met, aside from various random Time Patrollers he'd worked with it really wasn't that interesting. Sure fighting in different sections of time was fun and all but the looming threat of the potential attack on his home had worked him into a knot of anxiety.

He'd tried all kinds of remedies but nothing really seemed to work. It didn't help that he'd noticed some blonde guy in the shadows sometimes when he was training on his own that just didn't help his mental state much either.

He would have asked his mother who the guy was, as he'd seen the man around but had never spoken to him before, that morning before going to 'work' though he was able to sense something on the fringes of his mind, something approaching, he didn't know how far but it did worry him slightly.

 **Toki Toki City**

A tired looking silver-white haired youth sporting a black vest, snow coloured hakama pants, matching coloured gloves that came up to his forearm and pointed boots with golden plates over the toes, ran a hand through his hair and took a hearty gulp from a cup of coffee. "I love this job but by the gods I just want to be invaded already." He set the cup down and rubbed his face roughly.

"What are you doing apprentice? How is moping going to help your grow stronger?" Demanded a familiar voice, rusty red eyes looked up meet with the his Master's own pale red. Cell was a tall green carapace covered humanoid with large black bug wings protruding from his shoulders down his back, his body coated in mottled green plates whilst his head had two tall crown-like protrusions and a black glossy coating over his skull.

"I am lamenting. Not moping. There's a difference, besides I can't fight like this I just keep thinking about all the goddamn Saiyans that may or may not end up coming to my home planet and it's driving me nuts." Rumbled the 9 year old, yep he hit the ol' 9 last month Toki Toki time.

"Feh, pathetic. Pick yourself up, fretting over possibilities is a waste of energy." Cell scolded, Menma frowned only for a hand to swat at his head, "Now get up boy, we've more training to do!"

"Can we at least stop doing the Namek missions they're so boring! We've killed Gohan like 20 times already!"

"No!"

It was that kind of relationship.

Nonetheless Menma learnt a lot under Cell, even things he wasn't directly instructed in. Like how the Kamehameha was an overrated, underpowered ki beam that he could surpass by using both hands and rotating it just enough so that it broke through most people's guard, or how if you launched small bursts of ki from your fists milliseconds before contact it could basically make your punches twice as strong.

Well it was sort of dependant on ki used but it was a poor idea to burn too much on something like punches, that's what training was for. If you _need_ your punches to always be empowered in order to do anything, you haven't trained enough.

That's besides that point though, after a mission with Cell, Menma told the man he had to return home, as he had the impression conflict was on its way.

Cell then demanded he be allowed to come along to see what happened.

So off to the Supreme Kai of Time to see if that was allowed, yeah he didn't expect the small pink girl to be a god, obviously gods weren't as otherworldly as he was led to believe.

"Absolutely not!" Shot down the short, pink-purple skinned goddess. With a lighter shade of pink-red for her short hair and a darker for her skin the Supreme Kai of Time came up to his chest, even with her heeled boots. She wore robes in similar design to other 'Kai' he'd seen occasionally drop through but the sleeves were cut off from her shoulders, as was her black top that she wore beneath it, possibly trying to emphasis what assets she had to work with. A pair of purple, baggy pants and like stated previously, white, heeled boots. Finishing off her outfit though were a pair of yellow potara earrings fastened to the lobes of her elvish ears.

"Oh come now Supreme Kai I merely wish to assist my student should the need arise, I'm not going to tamper with a timeline." Assured Cell, this was a lie of course, he just wanted to watch to see if the boy had been listening during his training at all, he wasn't going to help at all.

"And in doing so you would throw the timeline off its intended course!" Rebuked the Kai.

"Didn't me coming here do that anyway?" Questioned Menma, Cell pointed to the boy and smirked at the small goddess.

"Not exactly." The Supreme Kai began, her voice losing its edge as she spoke to the, in her eyes, baby boy. "Since so many of our Patrollers reside in separate timelines coming and going from Toki Toki City and being an active member of the Time Patrol places you outside the rules, Cell on the other hand is here on good behavior to pass on his skills."

"But wouldn't the fact that I come here to gain levels of power that far outstrip how much I would have otherwise gained from home in itself mess with the timeline?" Menma questioned once more.

"Not really no, each Time Patroller is here because they were meant to be here. Each timeline has a set course, thus why we have our jobs, yours just so happened to have it so you ended up here, like so many others."

"Wasn't he summoned with the Dragon Balls?" Cell asked with a risen brow.

"He was." Agreed Trunks, being the Supreme Kai's attendant essentially he was around almost all the time, "But given the infinite timelines that exist it's near impossible for even Shenron to take someone not 'destined' to come here."

"Destiny? Really. You're basing it all on preordained superstition now?" Mocked the skeptical Cell.

"I'm trying to explain it so you'll understand." Trunks growled lowly.

"Thanks." Menma said unabashedly, he wasn't exactly following most of it. Smart as he was for his age, he was still only 9 and theoretical physics wasn't his strong point, although at this point maybe it was just physics. "Not gonna lie, still kinda confused. In layman's terms everything's set on rails and since our job is to keep everything on rails, bringing Cell-Sensei, who may not even exist in my timeline, home would just mess everything up." The Supreme Kai smiled and nodded, he looked up to the green man and shrugged, "Hands are tied chief."

"You've been spending time with the Taino girl again haven't you." Sneered Cell, not a fan of the Majin girl.

"She's squishy." Replied Menma without missing a beat, "Blame puberty."

"You're nine." Countered Cell.

"I'm an early bloomer?" Menma shot back with a grin. The bio-android rolled his eyes and began walking back into the city proper, "See you when I get back, sensei."

"Whatever."

Menma turned back to Trunks and the Kai, "He's so tsun."

Trunks let a chuckle snake out, and the Supreme Kai giggled like a little girl, the look on the young man's face suddenly sobered, "Good luck, Menma."

"I just realized, you know when I die." Menma said with a grin, the Kai balked at the accusation, "Don't tell me, I don't want spoilers... but uhh, hopefully I'll see you guys again. I was just hit with the realization of my own mortality... ugh."

Hitting a button on his tag the youth was engulfed in a shaft of light and disappeared.

"He's certainly an interesting little boy." The Kai said with a hand on her cheek, shaking her head.

"You're not really one to be talking about height... oh god." Trunks' mistake was realized too late as the sharp look in the Supreme Kai's eyes pinned him.

"What was that Trunks? You want to organize all the scrolls in the Time Vault again, how kind of you." She mocked with an insecure gratefulness.

"...Yes ma'am." Responded Trunks, " _Me and my big mouth_."

 **Konoha, (3 Minutes Later Elna Time)**

Menma flickered back onto the monument. Taking in a deep breath he flew down into the village and towards the Hokage Tower, if this was what he'd thought it was he needed to rally the troops as it were.

And by rally the troops he meant he needed to tell Orochi-oji about it in case he ended up dead because a superweapon wasn't supposed to go off in the village or near the villagers. His personal philosophy mind you, for some reason his mother thought referring to himself as such was derogatory but he had a good deal of pride in the self-imposed title.

That and he really didn't have anyone else he could call upon.

"Hokage-sama." Menma said quickly as he swooped into the open window, landing before the desk, Orochimaru looked up from his paperwork abruptly, looking spooked for a moment before smiling easily.

"Menma-kun, you must stop just appearing like that. I was engrossed in my work." The serpentine man scolded lightly.

"Apologies, Hokage-sama. I have potentially grave news, I sense a large cluster of beings coming towards the planet, I believe though I'm still kinda new to this range, and I think it may be prudent for me to meet them head on as a frontline attack."

"Menma-kun slow down for a moment, please explain the situation to me." Orochimaru set the paperwork aside and looked intently at his student.

"Our planet has been discovered, or at least listed, by my father's species, and if what I learned in Toki Toki is anything to go by, the Saiyans work for an imperialist dictator, Frieza of the Cold Clan. Given variables in timelines I'm willing to bet something is on its way, Saiyan, Arcosian or otherwise, it's not wise to let such a threat come anywhere _near_ the village. The damages would be innumerable."

"And you want me to send you off on your own, to deal with these possible invaders?" Orochimaru asked incredulously.

"Do you know other people who can fight like I can? Who can stand up to my Ozaru form and other people like me? Because I don't." Call it arrogance but that little skirmish all those years ago had given him quite the impression.

"I do actually. Smartass." Countered Orochimaru with a flat stare, with a snap of his fingers an ANBU operative appeared at the side of the desk, "Collect them with haste." He handed the person a slip of paper after scribbling a few names onto it.

The operative was gone as quickly as they'd arrived.

"Who?" Menma asked.

"Minato Namikaze for one, his Fuinjutsu skills have allowed him to create a technique that allows him to jump about the battlefield at the speed of light. That's about all I know of it specifically, outside that he's quite the powerful shinobi in his own right, my only true rival for position of Hokage." Menma hummed in thought as his technically-sensei continued.

"Secondly would be Jiraiya, you know him well enough and his skills are well suited and complementary to your own, and his summons are formidable, aside from that he's picked up a few strays from a trip to Ame recently so he'll be even more driven to protect the village and by proxy, them, from harm."

"You cunning basta-oops." Menma covered his mouth and winced at the slip.

"I may be Hokage but when it's just us I _am_ your uncle, Menma-kun." Orochimaru placated before continuing, "Other than that we have Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's 'White Fang', the villages foremost kenjutsu master, he's a powerful man and you'd do well to offer him the same level of respect you do me."

"How come you didn't say that about Jiraiya? Or Minato?" Menma puzzled.

"Because Jiraiya is a pervert and Minato is his student." Orochimaru barbed slightly, "That and you know Jiraiya, Minato is somewhat nebulous but Sakumon you have not met, though as a polite young man you should return his attitude in turn." The Snake Sage lectured.

"Of course. I wasn't raised in a barn, I know my manners." Menma deflected lightly.

"Then why do you refuse to wear a proper shirt." Orochimaru countered with a smirk.

"Because reasons." Menma stuck his tongue out, possibly the only truly childish thing he'd done in years, Orochimaru balked before laughing, mirth nearly dripping from his every pour as his whole body felt the amusement, the half-Saiyan's cheeks burnt slightly until the door opened revealing three men.

The first being Jiraiya, he hadn't change much through Menma's lifetime, his hair was a good deal longer, that was really about it. He did have a red vest over his flak jacket though.

Minato was sporting a standard Jounin's attire with his headband firmly across his forehead, holding back his wild blonde locks, two longer bangs framing his face, he had slightly tanned skin and brilliant blue eyes. He was also about a head shorter than the giant that was Jiraiya.

Finally was Sakumo, he was a kindly looking man with stark silver hair that fell to the middle of his back and was tied into a ponytail and warm, dark eyes, lines in his face just under them. He had pale-ish skin and a strong, handsome jawline. He sported a jounin's uniform, though with a short, white and red sleeve with a red spiral firmly planted in the middle of it, the symbol of the dead city-state Uzushiogakure, his mother's homeland. A short blade peeking over his shoulder.

"Gentlemen." Greeted a chuckling Orochimaru, covering his mouth with a hand and coughing into it to banish his giggles, "Apologies to call you so abruptly but it would appear our young friend here has sensed something quite peculiar."

"What would that be Hokage-sama?" Questioned Sakumo, his voice strong and stern, it would appear he had his game face on.

"Aliens." Menma informed abruptly, getting amused looks, "I'm half-Saiyan, my father's probably told whoever he answers to about the planet, they're on their way. I'm heading out to meet them before they can reach the village, if you don't believe me remember to keep your heads down if you see a big, silver monkey." Menma advised as he tried to make a dramatic exit.

"Uh-uh kiddo, come on spill. What's goin' on." Ordered Jiraiya, tugging on his tail before he could leave, Menma felt fury run across his spine at the touch only to calm himself, Jiraiya didn't mean anything by it, calm down brain, relax rel _aaaaaax_.

"That's pretty much it though, I they're on their way right now and if I can't head them off they might come into the village we _have_ to catch them before they get here." Menma said with urgency smacking at Jiraiya's wrist making the man wince and release his tail, "A bunch of people who have similar abilities to me are heading this way. Standing around is going to get people killed, so get your shit and let's go." Menma was sitting on the windowsill and drumming his fingers on his knees, the anxiety he'd banished but an hour ago was returning with full force.

Like an acid fire in his gut he felt the knot slowly growing and tightening, biting his lip.

The trio of men looked to their Hokage who nodded a silent order and so they all vanished, "Get going Menma-kun, they'll be able to follow you." Orochimaru said not looking at the boy and closing his eyes, "Good luck."

"Luck is applied after the fact, not before." Menma debated, "Uh I mean, thanks." He said sheepishly, before sobering, "If I die, tell mum I love her." And with that bitter pill the half-breed shot off like a blue bolt cutting through the air.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Menma paced about where he'd though they might land, flashing his power like a beacon occasionally to draw them in. It seemed to work well enough the signatures were getting closer, and closer... and _cloooser_.

"GODDAMNIT GET HERE ALREADY I'M ABOUT TO PUKE!" Demanded the 9 year old into the skies pacing back and forth, "This was the worst idea, I'm a goddamn kid going against experienced mercenary genocidal dickheads... No to hell with that attitude, I've fought worse than a bunch of raggedy space monkeys! I can do this!" Grinning widely he shook himself out and started to stretch out, controlling his breathing, streaks of light crossed the air far away and he hopped from one foot to the other.

Just in time arrived his backup/potential saviors.

"Damnit kid would it kill you to wait?" Jiraiya asked setting his bag down, "Minato mark up the area with a few of your tags, let's get prepared." The blonde man nodded, Menma got a better look at him as he began planting some seal tags on various trees and a few on the ground, now that he'd been cast in light shade Menma's recognition reflected in his perplexed gaze.

" _Why would he be watching me train? This is the first time I've done more than pass him in the street..._ " Questions for later.

The sound of rumbling thunder rolled across the skies as pod-ships dropped into the atmosphere. "I hate to give you guys orders... more than I may have already but just let me do the talking, I need to see where this may end up."

"Are you sure, Menma-san? It might be best to spring a trap when they are in range." Sakumo suggested.

"Trust me, the sheer amount of fear in my gut is killing me right now, but I need to be sure... I can't just assume every timeline is the same." Menma swallowed the knot in his throat no matter how much he psyched himself up there was a lingering flame of doubt burning in his chest, a hand landed on his head, he looked up to see Jiraiya looking down at him with a warm smile.

"Don't worry kiddo, we've got your back. We're all goin' home after this." Jiraiya assured.

"I uh... thank you, Jiraiya-san." Menma thanked awkwardly, a little embarrassed he was admitting his faults so much. Eyes snapping caught the pods descent as they all struck into the earth about 40 meters away from the shinobi.

There were four pods in total, each of them were quite large but still completely spherical with a single window and exit. They all depressurised before opening, out stepped four Saiyans.

Each of them with black hair and varying degree of tan to their skin. The two largest forms were two men, one with a bowl-ish kind of haircut and pale skin, he wore a dark green chest-plate styled body armour over a raggedy dark brown singlet a pair of dark, pastel green coloured shorts with a brown loincloth hanging down to his thighs, a pair of black boots and gloves. This man was also a little on the chunky side.

The other large man had a much darker, dusky grey skin tone, with a conical shaped skull but a square jaw, a receding hairline and brown eyes. His chest-plate was much the same as the previous mans, though more black and brown instead of dark green. He wore a pair of black trousers that were tucked into his matching boots and a pair of bracers, the man had muscle on his muscles.

Onto the more normal-ish looking Saiyans, there was a tall man with ice blue and black armour, his oddly being the only armour to have shoulder guards, a black flat-top with a short ponytail and dark tanned skin.

The only female member of the squad had a much sleeker build when compared to her stockier comrades, but no less intimidating, no what made her less intimidating was the pink leotard under her armour that showed off her toned ass and glorious thighs. She had fair skin and a short, boyish haircut. She had white boots and gloves, much like his own actually, though without the golden toes.

And finally was a man with wild spiky hair and a scar on his left cheek, he had tanned skin and wore green armour, and black trousers, matching boots and bracers.

All of these Saiyans had green scouters and tails wrapped around their waists.

Menma stepped forward, bile nearly rising in his throat but he swallowed it down, setting his face into a stern glare, "Saiyans. What are you here for?" Demanded the nine year old.

"I can't believe it." Muttered the spikey haired man, facepalming. Menma's brovado took a small hit but he regained his composure.

"Heh, so it _was_ your mistake on this backwater." Jested the chubbier man, "Who woulda thunk the ever dedicated Bardock would cheat on his lovely partner Gine. Tsk tsk tsk, for shame." The man shook his head and chuckled at the growl the man sent at him.

Menma blood turned to fire, all nervousness vanished with a flick of an internal switch. "So. _You're_ my father? Hmph. Not much are you?" Spat the nine year old, Bardock whipped around and stared him dead in the eye.

"What did you just say?"

"Not man enough to admit your own _mistake_? Not got the balls to take a modicum of responsibility for siring a bastard boy? What are you here for now, Bardock. Come to claim the planet in the name of your all mighty overlord? Or _correct an error_." Snarled the youth.

"Kids got a mouth on 'im." Muttered the blue armoured warrior, tapping the scouter on the side of his head, "Holy shit..."

"What?" Quietly questioned the female.

"Check your scouter." He ordered in a whisper, the woman did so before her eyes widened, "See what I mean?"

"I don't know what your mother told you, but I never meant for anything to come of our little... meeting." Explained Bardock, finishing a little weak this was far from his area of expertise.

"She said, and I quote 'I was nothing but a cheap fuck to that man'. That about sum it up?" Menma replied with a deathly stare.

"Not how I would have put it but... yeah. Look kid it's nothing personal but I've got a wife, and a son already. We're just here on business. We got reports of an energy spike like that of an Ozaru, so I'm guessing you went great ape and killed a bunch of people."

"I slaughtered an army." Menma informed coldly, "What of it?"

"We've gotta bring you back to Planet Vegeta. King's orders." Informed the man in blue armour.

"To what end?"

"You're a Saiyan, at least half a Saiyan. So that means you gotta work in the hierarchy. Nobody gets a free pass. Backwater or not." Bardock said with a frown.

"And why do you think I'd leave my home, my family, my friends and my people behind to go to some cesspit of vipers that share half of my genetic code? I'm not some pet to be pulled along when it convenient _Bardock_. Well that and if you try to force me I'll emasculate you."

"Big talk for a child." Mocked the fatty.

"Alright chubbles you wanna fucking go, or you gonna sit back there and talk shit the entire time because I'm pretty ready to rip your chest open!" Challenged the half-breed, the rapid tone shift threw the shinobi.

Chubby indeed stepped forward tossing his scouter over his shoulder and cracking his neck, "Don't worry Bardock I won't hurt 'im too much. What's your name kid?"

"Menma Uzumaki."

"Well I'm Panbukin, try not to forget it in the haze of unconsciousness." Launching forward without another word Panbukin was engulfed in a red aura as he shoulder charged the youth, Menma seemingly blurred out of the way and appeared behind the man, grabbing his tail and ripping ferociously, the others watched in horror as it was torn with a stream of blood from their larger friends backside.

"Panbukin!" Bellowed the grey skinned Saiyan, "I'll break your arms for that you little bastard!"

"Toteppo wait!" Were the attempted orders of the blue armoured man. Menma flashed away once again though this time he appeared off to the side and held both hands forward, a brilliant blue aura of ki surrounding him.

"Spiral Cannon!" Two beams of ki shot forth and twirled around one another, Toteppo managed to avoid the attack and grab Panbukin assisting him up, Panbukin growled and saw the discarded tail on the ground limp and bloodied.

"I'm gonna rip his fucking arms out." Snarled the chubby Saiyan and the two large men shot towards the youth.

"Damn it!" Growled Bardock, "This went to shit quickly, c'mon let's knock the kid out and get home. Hopefully we can salvage Panbukin's tail." The trio of squad members nodding and shot into the conflict.

A yellow flash of light sent Bardock careening off to the side flipping and turning before managing to stand upright. From the flash emerged Minato, a tri-pronged kunai at the ready, he said nothing but there was murder in his eyes.

Toma, the blue armoured man took a sandal to the back of the head making him go head first into the ground, Jiraiya smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Nice try punk." With the surprise attack doing it's job Jiraiya slapped a paralysis tag onto Toma's neck, the man's body went stiff as a board.

Sakumo appeared before Seripa, the female, with his chakra blade drawn, a sheen of white energy flowing from it, Seripa smirked and blasted a concentrated beam of ki at the man only for him to turn into a swirl of leaves and strike at her side, the blade cut through the armour and into her ribs, making her wince, as she redied a counter the pommel of the blade struck her temple and knocked her unconscious.

And this was a Saiyan's skull, so you know that shit was mean to pop her head like a watermelon.

Menma blocked a strike from Panbukin and parried one from Toteppo, "Fun as it is being up close and personal I'm more of a distant kinda guy." A large explosive blast of ki rose from Menma's body and sent the two large men flying back like bullets, Menma drew back his hand it flashed with green energy and with two pointed fingers he sent a flickering orb of ki towards Panbukin, on contact it rapidly contracted and expanded with the force of a jackhammer, shattering Panbukin's ribs and making him cough up blood.

"I don't play with garbage." Sneered the youth as he prepared another Spiral Cannon, idly casting his gaze to Minato and Bardock, it was interesting, for as fast and strong as Bardock was it was clear Minato had the advantage of surprise, perhaps the fact that he hadn't expected 'backwater' dwellers to put up that much of a fight had caught him off guard, or perhaps Minato's technique was just _that_ good in the given situation, Menma was willing to be it was a little of both.

"Spiral Cannon!" Bellowed the youth as once more the twin beams coiled around one another, Panbukin was getting up only to the blast full on, he screamed in agony as his body was shredded and incinerated in the concentrated blast.

"NO!" Roared Bardock, turning on his heel and rushing at the youth, "You little bastard!"

"You're not wrong motherfucker!" HA!

Having lost all reason it seemed that Bardock was even more susceptible to the flashing strike of Minato, the man was stabbed in the armpit and up into his shoulder bone, Bardock cried out in pain only for a spinning orb of chakra to dig into his back sending him ass over head into a tree.

Toteppo threw an orb of light into the air, "No more playing around!" Roared the man as the transformation took hold, the others, all followed suit, though being unconscious Seripa was left out of this.

Menma laughed loudly before sucking up all the Blutz Waves he could only for the ape to break the orb, Menma cursed, he didn't think the beast would have that much cognitive function, flashing away to gain some ground and asess the situation he saw Sakumo get grabbed by an enraged, and now freed, Toma.

"Oh no you don't you furry fuck! DROP HIM!" Roared the youth as he shot forward with more speed than he'd manage to gather before and slammed his ki empowered fist into Toma's neck, snapping on of the bones in his spine, making his arms and legs go wobbly just enough for Sakumo to free himself, "Get off my planet!" As he went to fire off a dead-shot ki blast he was plucked from the apes back by another pair of hands, these belonging to his piece of shit father, Bardock.

Ape-Bardock roared in his face, Menma snarled in return but could do little with his arms pinned, being crushed slowly, "Nonono, I don't die here. This isn't how I end up because I am stronger than you!" Menma roared in defiance and took a leaf out of Recoome's book firing off a blast of key from his mouth directly into Bardock's the ape squealed in pain and released the boy attempting to soothe its burning mouth, the second Menma's toes touched the ground he returned to Toma.

Minato flashed through a few hand signs before tossing his kunai, "Kunai Kagebushin no Jutsu!" A hail of sharp, tri-bladed kunai buried themselves into Toteppo's empowered form, Jiraiya had summoned a large red toad with a pronged pole and giant sake dish as it arms to battle the creature whilst he blasted its back with fire.

Sakumo moved Seripa away from the battle in a flash of movement before entering the fray to assist his comrades. With a fury riddled cry of 'Destructo Disk' Menma created two brilliant, golden saws of ki, one to decapitate the stunned Toma, and the other to cut off Bardock's tail.

The giant head struck the ground before the body transformed back into its more human state, but Bardock's giant form screamed in agony as it's tail separated from its body forcing him out of the transformation and forcing him to land face down, unconscious.

Finally was the heavily damaged form of Toteppo, the others were making a decent headway, what with the giant toad distracting it, avoiding most of the attacks, but Menma felt ki charging in its chest, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He ordered before throwing several dozen ki blasts followed by a golden wave of ki energy, he'd poured his everything into that attack, and when the smoke from the explosion cleared, the ape was missing a good chunk of its chest, its heart open to the world and badly burnt.

Menma's boots touched the ground, he was panting but his heart thrummed not in anxiety or fear, but in a symphony of furious joy, he released a roar of victory into the skies and threw his arms up, before laughing like a maniac. With a hand sign he produced a copy of himself and had it grab Bardock and drag him back to his ship.

Unsealing a canteen he threw it to the clone, he wasn't about to risk being pinned into one of those ships. Splashing some water onto his face seemed to do the trick well enough, Bardock awoke to his bastard son standing over him, having been sat in his pod.

"Go home Bardock. Tell them you failed, your team died at the hands of your bastard progeny and that no matter how much you may wish it not to be true, that you fucked up. With a smirk he threw the canteen in his face and kicked the pod closed, "Now get the fuck off my planet!"

By the time he'd turned his back on it the pod had ascended into the air and shot off, out of the atmosphere. "Alright..." He grinned as he stared back at the panting humans, "Hows about we seal up these pods and get her back to Konoha, can I get a hell yeah for the future half-breeds." The look in his eyes was bloody menacing.

"Oh... that's dark." Jiraiya shook his head, but so went the spoils of war... well no not really, but knowing Orochimaru the pros would far outweigh the moralistic cons.

"I know that look but-Oh wait no I can just go to-… Don't worry about it, I've got it all sorted!" Menma pat the old man on the shoulder as he floated past and grabbed Seripa, picking her up buy her belt, odd to have a belt as well as a belt-tail but whatever.

The universe seemed to be in motion and he had no idea where it was going.

Then again, that was half the fun.

 **End of Chapter**

 **So as you can see, Menma's timeline is a good deal before the start of Dragonball.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, what about it? If you've played Xenoverse, what'd you play as.**

 **Personally I went with Arcosian (Freiza Race) On my first play through but found Ki-spamming Saiyan more fun.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Gr8 b8 m8 I r8 8/8 while I masturb8 and rub my prost8, preparing for a d8 with a man named t8.**

 **coduss: Oh fair enough, had a quick gander at it myself and you are correct sir. I don't think morality shouldn't really play a big factor in the whole thing though XD.**

 **Yinko: Little bit, honestly I've actually semi-planned out this one, or at least the changes to the universe as a whole. So Menma's home timeline will be different whilst Time Patrolling will give out some canon moments.**

 **Start**

After returning from the tussle the four men plus one prisoner went to the Hokage's office, turning in Panbukin's discarded scouter and informing Orochimaru about the pod ships was enough to put a smile on the man's face but when Menma dropped the unconscious Seripa on the ground he was curious.

"A prisoner? I thought you didn't want these people in the village?" Orochimaru questioned.

"This is true, but I figured with a little reprogramming for our gentle overseers in the T.I force would yield more than just a prisoner... if you know what I mean." Winking the nine year old showed his heritage, "Stockholm syndrome, wink wink."

"I know what you're saying, Menma. I'll get it sorted."

"Dibs by the way."

"You. Are nine years old."

"And _very_ ahead of my time."

Orochimaru sighed and shook his head, "Very well, I'll pass that along to the reprogrammers. Jiraiya I'll need a full report, the rest of you, dismissed." The trio snapped a crisp bow and left through the door, "Leave nothing out." Ordered the Hokage, Jiraiya nodded with a slightly grave look on his face.

 **Uzumaki Apartment**

Flickered into existence next to the couch Menma rolled his shoulder and adjusted his vest and casting his eyes around the room for a moment before walking over to the kitchen counter and sitting before it, doing a small bit of math in a pad and one of the many pencils on the counter, he came upon the final answer to his internal query. "...152 days, is how long it would take if I spent 10 years here. We'll do that. Then go home and by that time I'll be more than ready to take on whatever comes my way from space.."

"Then again I doubt it'd be a good idea to do it all at once... so it's probably best to just do it a year at a time... I'll let Orochi-oji know, and mum when she gets back and tell everyone else I'm going on a training trip or something. Then bam, show up post-pubescent and strong enough to bench press a planet like nothing happened. Good idea me, thanks brain."

' _Your welcome_ '

Tapping his chin with the pencil he contemplated his little plan a little more, "Alright so if I end up training in the Time Patrol for a decade and then come back after that time Seripa should be more than 'done'. Now that I think about it I've never see the reprogrammers work, I wonder what they do." With a puzzled look on his face he shook his head of those thoughts and turned his mind back to the matter at hand, "No matter..." A few knocks at the door drew his attention, Menma set his pencil down and answered it.

"Oh uh, Minato-san. What can I do for you?" Questioned Menma, quite surprised at the man's appearance.

"May I speak with you for a moment? I just want to ask you a few questions." The man asked, Menma blinked in surprise before nodded and standing off to the side of the doorway the young man entered and did a quick scan of the room.

"Did you want something to drink? We've got teas, coffee, soft drink or water." Menma offered as the door swung shut, and floating into the kitchen gesturing Minato to sit by the counter.

"I'm fine, but thank you. I just wanted to swing by and ask what exactly we're in for."

"What do you mean?" Menma questioned.

"People came down from space and they were after _you_ Menma-san. What exactly should we be expecting now that we've killed their whole team bar one prisoner." Minato's eyes narrowed as the tension in his body increased.

"Well I'd expect another team later down the line, but considering how handily we kicked their asses I'd say they'd be more weary to send more after just one child... then again that might be the problem, that we _did_ kick their asses. They may come down for retribution, uhh damn I didn't even think about that."

"So they're after you specifically?" Minato questioned, Menma was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Do you love this village, Menma-san?"

" _Motherfucker... I know where this is going._ " Menma thought with an internal sigh, "I suppose I do, or at least most of the people in it."

"Would you do whatever you could to defend it?"

"Look I know where this is going, you want me to leave, or at least stay away from the village. Which whilst not entirely unreasonable from your perspective, I'm more than capable of detecting when they're coming and head them off. So no, I'm not going to leave on any kind of permanent basis."

The pair had a momentary stare off, before Menma's lips curled into a grin, showing off his elongated canines from his space simian heritage, "You may be pleased to know though that I plan to go off on a training trip to tap into the more dangerous parts of my power, away from the village for about half a year or so."

"So instead of sticking around to continue training, you're going to run off anyway?" Minato questioned.

"You're flip-flopping more than a fish on this issue, Minato-san." Menma said with a sigh before the joviality melted from his face and he stared at the man icily, "While you're here though, I'd like to know why you keep appearing when I train on my own. What do you hope to find out by watching me?"

"It's nothing to do with you specifically, more what you represent." Minato answered with surprising haste for a man who'd been caught out.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Minato stood up from his seat and began walking towards the door, opening it he turned over his shoulder and looked somewhat sadly at the child, "What could have been." As the door closed silence reigned through the house.

"Well that was somewhat ominous... quite the theatrical exit though." Menma praised idly, having picked up a taste for a little flair in his life from Cell. "I'd think more on this but I'll just assume he wanted my mother... how droll." Sneered the youth, "Fast he may be, but the only reason he could do _anything_ against a weakling like Bardock was due to surprise. My mother deserves a better man than him." Throwing those thoughts out he prepared a few things he'd need to take with him when he left for Toki Toki City.

"Here's hoping they don't shove me off for sticking around... ugh that'd be just awkward." He murmured to himself, grabbing a few spare sets of clothes and various toiletries, toothbrush, toothpaste shampoo/conditioner, soap. Stuff like that.

"I don't need to worry about food because there's a food court... I can stay in the 'barracks' because I'll technically be on the job... Am I forgetting anything? I don't think so. Now all that's left to do is wait for mum to return and let her know."

Rubbing his chin Menma looked at the calendar on his wall, "Two days until she's back... I'll avoid heading to work just to make it go faster. Guess I'll just hang around the village and relax. That'll be pretty good now that I think about it." Nodding to himself he set himself the arduous goal of relaxing his mind after the clusterfuck of anxiety that was earlier today.

 **Two and a Half Days Later**

Menma had spent the past days being a little more gluttonous than usual, going to the hot spring, and relaxing. Two days of rest before the constant storm that'd be his working life. It was extremely cathartic, he'd never really had a vacation.

Then again given how young he was, he'd never had a reason to.

Currently vegging out on the couch reading Menma nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened to reveal his mother, a few stray scratches on her but barely ruffled. The Jonin smiled brightly as she saw him and he grinned widely, placing his book down he floated over to her and the pair had a big ol' hug.

The duo then proceeded to spend a good few hours catching up and gossiping like old women over tea, Kushina's eyes darkened when she heard about the retrieval team' of Saiyans. "So... I was right." Murmured the redhead into her tea, haired tied up into a ponytail, looking like a small, naive piece of her finally died.

"If it's any consolation, I cut off what made him a Saiyan." Kushina blinked before blushing furiously.

"Menma!" She scolded whilst covering her eyes splitting her fingers to look him in the eyes, he looked thoroughly confused, "Why!?"

"What? I just cut off his tail. Shoulda done more, quite frankly." Realization dawned on him and he grinned, "Ohhhh! You thought I cut off his dick, ha!" Menma shook his head and continued, "Minato-san was the one who held most of Bardock's attention though, zipping about in flashes on yellow light, to be quite frank if the Saiyans weren't so set on ripping me apart I dunno what would have happened. Most, if not all, the attacks made against them were surprise attacks."

"Were they really so strong, the Saiyans that is."

"Well, compared to the people I've been facing off against at work they're pretty average, but compared to people around here, without some serious planning, or safeguards, all of them would more than likely have died, they knew how to create an artificial celestial entity so they could go Ozaru form, I still can't manage that one unfortunately. Something about the technique seems to elude me."

"But they're all dead, everything's fine now?" Kushina questioned a foreign hesitance in her voice.

"All but one, Seripa. We brought her back for the reprogrammers." Kushina's eyes widened in shock, "Probably be poppin' out some half-Saiyans for me to train up at a later date, gods know we'll need all the help we can get."

"Menma..." Lamented Kushina, palming her forehead in disappointment, "Really? Did all of that just come from my sons mouth?"

"I never claimed to hold an immaculate morality, mum. That being said I didn't do this out of spite, or some pre-pubescent lust, it's just the most logical solution to any potential force that could hope to harm our village or our planet. If I have people who are able to pull the same shit I can not only does that increase our overall power, it means other alien dickheads won't be able to just come down and stomp on the people here."

"Menma the people here aren't defenseless." Kushina countered with a frown.

"Can they bust a planet with little effort? Freiza can. So can it's father, and its brother. Along with many of the Saiyan race, the only thing keeping us safe from Saiyan bombardment as that they can't breathe in space."

"There are more solutions than ruining a woman's life." The redhead said with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"Is your only objection to this that she's a woman? That's a little fucked up, mum. Here I was thinking you were that kind of person." Menma's eyes narrowed slightly as he said that, Kushina blinked. "What I've done is morally wrong. This is true, but the mere idea that it is worse because the 'victim' is a specific sex means nothing. Wrongdoings are the same when against anyone."

"Are you seriously trying to make me sound like a sexist right now?" Kushina challenged with a scowl.

"If the boots fits, wear it." Menma said with a shrug. "If that's your prerogative go for it, just don't pretend that isn't the case."

"I am your mother young man, I don't know where this attitude of yours is coming from but you better zip it before I smack you upside the head." Kushina threatened with deep frown marring her otherwise lovely face.

Menma's gaze barely faltered, his eyes only rolling in his skull for a moment, "Methinks the lady doth protest too much." He said simply.

"You're cruising for a bruisin', Menma." Snapped the redhead.

"Look I'm not the one who walked into calling themselves sexist, I was just saying that even knowing the fact that what I've done is morally dark, I still don't care because the pro's grossly outweigh the negatives." Menma stood up and shook his hair out, "Minato also came over earlier, for some reason he's been watching me train. I think he thought I didn't notice him but he just said that the reason was because I reminded him of 'What could have been' any idea what that means?"

Kushina's expressions darkened, and that was saying something considering how moody this conversation had gotten her, "Minato and I were in the academy together, we had a... thing for a while. Before I met your father."

"Well I'll tell you now, it may not seem it but _I_ think you made the right choice." Menma said with a grin, Kushina's expressions didn't budge though, "Haha funny joke? No?" He asked with some hesitance. " _Well that's an implication I didn't want to think about_." Immediately assumptions flew through his head, " _Damn thee paranoia._ "

A few minutes later the awkward tension lifted and the duo went out for dinner, enjoyed the peace and by the next Menma was up and ready to go, he'd sent various messages over to the Hokage tower to make sure it was alright he go on this trip and forewarning of the circumstances of his return.

They conversation was a footnote at best civil discourse with a slight heat, nothing particularly of note. So when his mother came to 'see him off' he wasn't surprised, the pair shared a tight hug and he told her next time she saw him, he'd put gods to shame with how good looking he'd be.

Second only to his best trait; humility. For none were as humble as he.

That sarcasm bite ya yet?

 **Toki Toki City**

Menma appeared and the first thing he did was drop his things off into the 'barracks'. Before meeting with his Sensei, or speaking to any of his colleagues because if he didn't get his stuff put away he'd forget about it, and then everything would be lost, and it would be multiple flavours of ass.

Getting that out of the way he was abruptly stalled from doing anything else when a hand fell on his shoulder, nearly jumping out of his skin he quickly turned to see Trunks, a smirk on his face and a chuckle bubbling up in his throat.

"Warn a guy next time, bloody hell." Menma scolded lightly holding his chest for a moment.

"Sorry figured you'd sense me." Trunks defended with a shrug, smirk not leaving his lips.

"Kind of hard to distinguish much in Toki Toki, given how many high power levels there are in the city at any given time... and I was kinda tunnel-visioning about getting my stuff away. What's up?" Menma questioned after a small meandering about his mind.

"Need your help with something important, there's been a disturbance in the Time Vault, c'mon." Trunks gestured his young comrade to follow on after him, the youth fell into step and looked up at the other half-saiyan with a curious stare.

"What's up?"

"Something seems to be corrupting the time-scrolls for the 'prime' timeline." Trunks informed gravely.

"The what?" Menma asked with an owlish blink, "Prime timeline?"

"Essentially the timeline that seems to be the most dominant, and creates all the branches that our Parallel simulations."

"I'm seriously thinking you need to write down these things before you give your little intro speech, because not only was I under the assumption that the parallel quests were completely different timelines, I was led to believe that what I did had real consequences. They're not, I was so surprised to hear this, they're in fact just 'snapshots' in time that we get to mess with to grow stronger. Now you're telling me there's a 'Prime Timeline'."

Trunks blushed at the hasty introduction he'd given his newest and youngest comrade, "I was kind of in a hurry..." Trunks muttered.

"Hey man I'm not tryin' to bust your balls, sorry if it came across that way I just figured it'd be better to get the newbies 100% instead of like 70%. Saves time down the road." Advised the child, it may have been meant to make him feel better, but it didn't.

 **Time Vault**

Standing before a waist-high circular table in the centre of a large dome structure was the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks and his 'assistant' Menma. Trunks handed Menma a small scroll tied with a feather and a small bell-like charm.

Opening it he unrolled the scroll and was immediately assaulted with a vision, Goku and Piccolo were facing off against Raditz, and it seemed that Raditz broke free of Goku's full nelson, leaving the younger brother to take on the Special Beam Cannon alone, Gohan broke free of his confinement for a moment within the Saiyan pod and once more Raditz evaded it, this time though a dark purple and black aura wreathed the Saiyan, the vision stopped as Raditz was going to end Piccolo.

"We need you to travel to before this happens and correct it, so long as Raditz ends up going down with Goku from Piccolo's attack, the timeline will be corrected." Menma nodded mutely as he took a moment to gather himself, rolling the scroll up and holding it out, he was encompassed in a shaft of light and blinked out of existence.

"I'm surprised..." The Supreme Kai murmured.

"Why's that? Do you think he was a bad choice?" Trunks asked, having figured that Shenron's summon alone was enough to put a great deal of trust in the younger Saiyan, and the time he'd spent with the boy had fostered a bond of friendship, Trunks could easily say he trusted Menma.

"Not about that, it's just... I was looking over his timeline, to see how the fight went. It ended the same but some of the details are... wrong." The Kai explained briefly, looking over a separate scroll.

"Oh? Wait are you sure it's okay to share this with me?"

"If I felt there was any chance of you saying anything we wouldn't be having this conversation, Trunks. I'm sure." The pink-purple skinned shorty smiled at the half-Saiyan. Trunks felt a small grin crawl across his features as he nodded, affirmed.

"For instance look at this..."

 **With Menma**

Gohan was about to be merced by Raditz, Goku and Piccolo beaten. Gohan broke from his containment, once more that dark aura flashed around Raditz and he elbow dropped, and by proxy knocked out, Gohan before holding two hands out swirls of purple energy forming perfect orbs.

"Heh, take this your annoying brat!" Snarled the wild haired Saiyan, Raditz's hair was almost as long as he was tall, like a wicked mane of black spikes, he was donned in black and brown Saiyan armour and had the same skin tone as Goku, fair with just a hint of tan. Though his was noticeably more calloused in certain spots from years of conquering and slaughtering denizens of the galaxy.

Menma flashed forward and away with Gohan, the blast impacted leaving a small crater. Raditz balked as Menma hid the child behind a tree and flashed towards him once more, "Goku. Piccolo, I'm here to help. Get your asses up." Ordered the short, comparatively, half-Saiyan.

"Goku... this boy, he's... easily stronger than that man." Warned Piccolo. Goku, having come down from the brief emotional high that was seeing his son nearly killed before him merely grinned, in return, the Namekian sighed. "Foolish man. Whatever, keep him busy for me, I've got something that'll take him out for sure." Goku nodded and moved to stand aside the tailed albino.

"Heh, another Saiyan eh? Were you sent off before our planet was destroyed as well? Who do you serve boy?" Demanded Raditz.

"Forgive the crassness, but I'd rather not tell you, you fucking cunt." Snarled the Uzumaki, vanishing only to roundhouse Raditz in the back of the head making him flip over himself and straight into Goku's fist, the space-farer gasped audibly at the sudden strike. Goku laid down a flurry of blows and sent the older man skidding back.

Menma delivered several blows to each of Raditz's major four joints, arms and legs, making him howl in pain before flickering back a few feet looking wholly uninvolved. Goku took up the fight from this point, with Raditz being weakened back to his 'original' state it was on, not so much equal, but an easier playing field.

Goku and Raditz slammed into one another again and again before Piccolo's voice cut over the battle, "Goku now!" Roared the green man, Goku nodded without a thought and broke Raditz's guard slipping him into a full nelson.

"Do it Piccolo!" Ordered the Saiyan man, the Special Beam Cannon cut through the air, a purple beam with a coiling golden outer 'shell' the drilled directly through Raditz's armour and then into Goku, piercing them both through the heart.

The sight of two of his blood relatives dead not but a few feet away from him would have previously made Menma cringe at the very least, but he'd killed/seen Goku die so many times in his training modules that it really wasn't anything new to see.

Plus with Dragonballs ex machina death didn't really have much of a meaning to these people.

Ah well, jobs done. He grabbed the scroll once more and returned to the Time Vault, Raditz was really too slow to make any use of that mysterious power-up, a poor choice in general. Then again it goes without saying that the perpetrator probably didn't expect a Time Patroller to come through.

Nevertheless, he handed the scroll back to Trunks who nodded and offered him a congratulatory job well done before giving him leave to return to training under Cell.

 **End**

 **If you liked it, Lemme know. If you didn't harp on my dear. If you've been having an existential crisis of self recently as well, I offer only sympathy but not help. I've got my own shit to deal with.**

 **Look forward to some snippets from his general training next chapter, along with some more character interactions. And a bit of major progression, as pretty much ever story mission in Xenoverse is continuous content with little to no filler.**

 **In my opinion at least, it didn't feel like there was any.**

 **Also-also, hyped for DS3. I was at work today and it was being unpacked for holding until the 12** **th** **such tease, much sadpanda.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't a play-by-play of Xenoverse, just the 'best bits'. So I'm sorry if you really wanted to see every story mission done by out resident half-breed but Xenoverse is pretty much the training grounds of the story and the universe I've set up for him at home will be the major meat of the story.**

 **Two Years of Time Later; Toki Toki City**

Menma, now at the marvelous double digits of 11 had long since ended his training under Cell, he was slightly ashamed to admit he _still_ hadn't managed to pass that plateau of power that was seemingly blocking any real increase to his strength, he _still_ hadn't managed to become a Super Saiyan.

It frustrated him to no end, thus leading him to his current situation of sulking on the benches outside across from the Parallel Quest building, a grey-white dome attended by robots with Patrollers from every walk of life coming in and out to train, gather certain items, or just have a bit of fun.

He'd worked with and fought against many other Patroller's who'd managed to make it to Super Saiyan, which almost always resulted in him getting his ass handed to him, but not once had he managed to ascend himself. It plagued his mind like a miasma, questions of why and how being the prime material for his pondering.

A yellow finger began poking at his cheek, drawing him from his musing. Attached to the finger was a hand, and connected to that hand was the arm of a yellow Majin girl, done up in Saiyan battle armour, though instead of pants sporting a leotard.

" _Hmmmm... squishy, thick thighs._ " Menma's face was pulled into a grin as his eyes locked firmly onto the girls legs, Taino puffed her cheeks indignantly before swatting his head.

"Little boys shouldn't have such dirty thoughts." She scolded, her voice somewhat childish in tone but her eyes had a least a modicum of maturity to them.

"Personally I blame puberty, tsk tsk tsk and those charming legs of your Taino, never wear pants my dear it would be simply criminal." Flirted the youth with a shameless grin on his lips, Taino merely laughed boisterously.

"My feminine charms are known throughout the city little boy, I'm sure pants would only stifle my greatness!" He grin faded into another frown as she pinched his cheek, "But little boys shouldn't know that, bad boy." She 'booped' him on the nose.

"Deary me it looks like I'm just not able to be saved from my own beastly desires, woe is me, truly." He sighed dramatically before snap-vanishing behind her and slapping her on the butt, Taino gasped before snap-vanishing behind _him_ and grabbing his tail, though instead of tugging it she rubbed it between her fingers, the half-Saiyan blushed brightly before going all doughy eyed, his limbs like jelly before he fell to his knees, his head drooping back to look up at the amused eyes of the yellow Majin.

"I win!" She cheered happily, patting his head before leaving.

A few stray chuckles were sent his way from various Patroller's who had seen the little event.

"Apprentice, what are you doing!?" Demanded a familiar voice, Menma flinched.

"Oh heh... hey Master Vegeta." Menma greeted, the Prince with the widow's peak and sharp black eyes donned in a dark blue bodysuit under his white armour with matching boots and gloves. He didn't look particularly pleased.

"What pathetic display is this, boy? Explain yourself." Ordered the Prince of all Saiyans, crossing his arms and glaring at the boy.

"The booty?" Menma explained, rising to his feet only for a a fist to strike his head, he hissed reflexively and clutched his forehead, "Right jokes aren't your thing."

"Foolishness such as this is why you can't ascend." Scolded the Prince, Menma's eyes flashed with frustration, Vegeta smirked at the glare, "Oh? Did a strike a nerve? Well it's true. You lack the power to break your own barrier and _that_ is why you can go no further."

"I always forget how punchable your attitude makes you, Master." Growled the Uzumaki.

Vegeta smirked challengingly, "If you wish to prove me wrong go ahead, I've been meaning to drill another move into that thick head of yours, come boy."

 **Wasteland Simulation**

Vegeta and Menma stood before one another the white haired boys tail flicked about betraying his impatience. Vegeta took a stance as did his apprentice, "Now pay close attention, boy. Or don't I'm sure you'll appreciate the beating nonetheless."

Menma snarled having had enough of the Princes goading, "Kaioken!" Bellowed the youth as his body was wreathed in a red aura his muscles bulging and his the hairs on his head standing on end, he shot forward with enough force to dig a trench in the earth beneath him, Vegeta turned on the blonde and flashed away from the attack before throwing several beach-ball sized fireballs ized fireballs.

"Finish Breaker!" Was the attack, Menma managed to flash his way through them and strike the Prince in the chin with his knee, Vegeta took the attack head on and grabbed the boys leg and spinning him around throwing his right into the ground, followed by several basic ki blasts that exploded on contact with the ground.

A quick gust of wind blew away the kicked up dust and smoke revealing Menma with tattered clothes, he pushed off his vest with a growl. "Getting real sick of your shit, Master. Every time we train it's always the same!" Snarled the youth, "Kaio-"

A boot to the head snapped him from his trance, he was kicked with such ferocity his neck almost snapped, Menma dug a long trench before breaking a mountain in half, "Stop your whining boy and fight like a Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta commanded.

With a mere flicker of movement the half-Saiyan was out of the trench and slammed his fist into the Prince's stomach, Vegeta wheezed as the ferocious look in his apprentices eyes gave him a moment of pause, pulling his arm back Menma struck Vegeta across the jaw and use the momentum from the strike to spin himself into a roundhouse that was blocked, Vegeta blasted the boy away making him flip in the air half a dozen times before he got his bearings.

"Mother fucker!" Menma bellowed a perfect sphere of blue ki formed in his hands, the image of his previous master, Cell behind him, "Beat it, and take your goddamn planet with you, Perfect Kamehameha!" A massive column of blue power struck forth Vegeta took the attack head on and whilst yes he did sustain some damage from it with a flex of his own power he created a sphere of ki that split the attack in half, Menma's arms felt heavy from the backlash of the disruption, Vegeta flashed forward and decked the boy in the face making his world spin.

"Pathetic!" Spat the Prince, releasing a point blank Big Bang Attack a shining blue orb that span and exploded on impact dragged the boy through the air and made marred his torso with dozens of burn marks.

Chest heaving from the pain, and hair singed the half-breed stood once more, rising to his feet and shaking himself out, " _Do it, do it FUCKING DO IT!_ " Screamed the boy as he forced his power to its limits, "Kaioken X20!" The red aura the much more dense, and had its own presence and mass with the sheer amount of energy pouring out of his body. Menma lunged forward and became a streak of red, he buried his knee into Vegeta's nose, snapping it and forcing involuntary tears to the Prince's eyes, snap-vanishing behind the full blooded Saiyan, Menma kicked him in the back and sent him flying away.

Holding two hands out with his palms forward ki gathered rapidly, "Spiral Cannon!" One of his biggest cannons to date the giant beams of energy struck Vegeta with the speed and power of a meteor, the attack landed and Vegeta took a good chunk of damage, the half-breed shot forward to make good on the damage he'd done, the smoke cleared to reveal the Prince in all his Super Saiyan glory a few scraps of cloth missing from his outfit but otherwise he looked fine.

Menma grit his teeth as he threw a punch, " _How am I still so weak? I can't even put more than superficial damage on Vegeta!_ "

Vegeta suddenly disappeared and punched his apprentice directly in the spine, a vicious _snap_ was heard as the Saiyan boy's energy dropped dramatically, all ki from his body ceased flow and his aura turned off like a switch was flicked. Menma fell to the ground, his eyes having rolled back into his head, Vegeta frowned as the simulation melted away they were consumed in a flash of light and deposited outside the main area of Toki Toki City.

Four orb-shaped robots hastily deposited the boy onto a stretcher and dragged him away. "The boy will learn from this experience, his Zenkai will activate, his losses are never substantial enough to give him anything meaningful." Vegeta muttered as he walked beside his broken apprentice, looking down at the boy he smirked, "You will become stronger even if I have to break you everyday."

Several Patroller's parted to let the stretcher through, shocked looks etched onto everyone's faces.

 **A Day Later**

Within one of the many advanced healing pods Menma floated. A mask on his face with a breathing tube affixed into his mouth. Red eyes piercing the green fluid and staring directly into the eyes of his Master, "Can you feel your legs yet boy?" Questioned the Prince.

"Father is it really a good idea to be here goading Menma during his recovery." Trunks said looking at the pitiful state his youngest comrade was in with a small frown.

"The anger will serve him well." Vegeta said simply.

"I need you two to leave, please. My patient doesn't need to have his healing interrupted." Commanded the doctor, a Namekian with dark, forest green skin and antenna. Trunks nodded and dragged his father out, Menma's eyes followed their retreating figures before they set to the doctor.

"You don't have to worry, you'll be healed soon." Assured the Namekian with a smile, Menma nodded before he began to sink into melancholy.

Once more he'd failed to do it, even pushing his body with the Kaioken x20, _20_ time his maximum power and still nothing he remained, nothing. What was stopping him, _what_!?

Fury bubbled in his heart, the mockery of his Master, the downpour of his own self-deprecation.

The doctors senses pinged as he turned to his patient, "You must remain calm, your heartbeat is skyrocketing!" Warned the doctor, "Your body won't be able to take the stress at the moment, please calm down!"

The waters bubbled manicly and the pod began cracking, Menma's eyes body thrumming with power only for a needle to descend and stab him directly in the neck, the boy felt all motor functions cease and a serum was injected into his bloodstream the doctor sighed and fell back into his chair, a hand over his chest in relief as the moment subsided.

" _I understand his frustrations but this is not the time or place for such._ " Thought the Namekian with a shake of his head, he rubbed his forehead for a moment and sighed thickly, "Damn kids."

 **Another Day**

Out of the pod and now assisting Trunks once more in an important mission he once more, this time someone was disturbing the timeline around the time that Goku and Frieza had fought for the first time.

Frieza, in his final form had sleek and smooth natural armour all over his body, it was a silver-white in colour whilst over his skull and other points of his body there was purple, glossy plates. He was covered in malefic aura of black and purple.

Goku, Vegeta and Menma stood across from Frieza, the former having appeared in a shaft of light. The white haired Saiyan nodded to the two full-bloods and took a stance, "Oh hey! It's you again, thanks for your help!" Greeted Goku with a grin, Menma merely nodded quietly though he figured they'd have wiped Goku's mind of his appearance it did save time trying to explain his presence.

"I've come to lend a hand, there's a disturbance." Menma explained shortly, Goku nodded, his grin still in place as he took his stance, Vegeta growled beneath his breath and did so too.

"Yet another monkey to the slaughter, I don't know who you are but I'll kill you all the same!" Snarled Frieza and thus, the melee began.

It seemed that the fight was already different from history's intended path as Vegeta had not been slain yet, but Frieza seemed to be holding a grudge and struck the Prince with a tail slap to the neck, nearly crushing his windpipe before creating several finger wide-beams and filling his chest with holes, Vegeta's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell right back to the ground, leaving only Goku and Menma.

The earthling snarled, "You bastard!" He short forth and struck Frieza in the chest, Menma followed and kicked the tyrant in the back of the head, both males rapidly separated, having met eyes and made an impromptu plan, a half of ki blasts peppered Frieza's body.

"He can't sense energy, Goku!" Menma shouted out, Frieza immediately left the cloud and flew at him, he smirked and snap-vanished behind him, kicking Frieza in the spine and then hammer-punching him in the cranium, dazing the tyrant enough to then spin-kick him off into the distance, Menma flashed onto the ground, and turned to Goku giving him the signal to go ahead, with a nod the man shot forward like a blue bullet.

Menma concentrated for a moment and brought up his aura drawing from his reserves and filling his ki rise, though noticeably quicker than before, he wasn't given much time to think on why as Frieza rose from the waters of Namek and shot past Goku towards him, the earth-raised Saiyan followed without a second thought.

Menma's aura switched off as he held his hands at his side and formed a perfect sphere, the image of Cell mimicking the move appeared behind him, "Perfect Kamehameha!" Roared the half-breed, Goku made a rapid b-line to avoid the attack but Frieza took it head on, being pushed back through the air by the attack and taking a good amount of damage, though the black aura flared up once more the tyrant's wounds didn't even seem to bother him anymore.

Goku landed back next to the younger male, "If you can keep him busy for a few minutes I should be able to gather enough energy to take him out in on go." The Saiyan said to the half, Menma nodded before powering up once more and leaping into the air to meet Frieza head on.

Goku watched the mysterious traveler he'd met several times before go against the tyrant, for each hit he gave, it seemed the young man took two but it served only to enrage him, putting more force behind each blow. Goku could sense great anger in the boy and couldn't help but feel a little bad that when this battle was over he couldn't ask about it.

Then again it did make him excited to see how strong this guy was at such a young age, that meant he'd be a great sparring partner when he got older! With a wide grin and feeling the happy-chemicals in his body go to work Goku worked on charging the Spirit Bomb.

Menma took a tail to the face but ended up grabbing it, "Wha-Let go of my tail you filthy ape!" Snarled Frieza, Menma leant forward whilst pressing his feet against the tyrants body.

"I can't wait to break you in my timeline..." Snarled the youth with a malicious glint in his eye, Frieza's eyes widened as he felt the tension build, his tail was being _torn off_.

"Let me go you fool!" Snarled the Arcosian, _just_ unable to blast the filthy monkey off his back.

"Nope. Rippin' your tail off because I need a way to work through my anger." Menma said simply, his muscles bulging and his aura sparking angrily, "Now squeal for me you a-sexual cesspit of a sentient creature!"

"I'll have you know I am male you simpleton!" Snarled the pale creature as he finally managed to grab one of Menma's ankles and throw him off, "And I'll thank you kindly to notice such!"

"Where's your dick then, you're always naked!" Shot back Menma, expression both his confusion and his pent up frustrations in an angry finger point.

Yeah fuck you Frieza, a fairy just died and it's all your fault.

"If you _must_ know my body is coated in a thin but durable outer shell, so I am not _naked_." Frieza explained, finding the impromptu conversation about his anatomy somewhat odd yet interested as not many had the gall to ask.

The dark aura around his body having faded somewhat.

"So why were you wearing a thong before?" Menma asked with crossed arms, in his peripherals he saw the befuddled look on Goku's face, though the giant orb of energy in the sky told him it was almost done.

"My choice in apparel is none of your business, monkey." Frieza snapped.

"Were you fishing for compliments, Frieza? Your butt looks really toned if that's any conciliation." Menma mocked with a thumbs up, Frieza snarled and threw another beam of energy down towards the cheeky monkey.

"Answer me this then, since you seem so curious about me, where did you come from, you were not on the planet before, our scouters would have picked you up." Demanded the tyrant.

"I'd tell you, but my boss'd be angry, so that's a negative on that front, but hey upside when we meet again you won't remember any of this!" Menma said with a bright smile.

"How is that an upside?" Questioned the Arcosian before the Saiyan appeared before him in a flicker of movement.

"You'll get to experience the feeling of me being inside you all over again." Menma said with a snarl as he buried his fist into the androgynous creatures chest an explosion of ki going off and leaving a gaping wound. Frieza gasped and clutched the wound, Menma looked off to the side before patting the creatures head. "And this will never happen to you either." With another flicker Menma was gone and Frieza felt his armoured skin sizzle from the force of a new mass of energy weighing him down.

The Spirit Bomb threw Frieza into the seas of Namek and exploded, the suspicion was that he'd been killed but Menma knew better, though he was more than happy to revel with Goku and his friends, Piccolo smirked at him.

"Good to see you again. Come to lend us a hand?" Questioned the Namekian.

"'s ma job." Answered the youth with a smile, he looked at Gohan and chuckled, "Looks like someone grew up. Nice haircut kiddo."

In the Time Vault both the Kai and the veteran Patroller were holding their breaths, looking at the timeline in its full to see if this was causing any damage, they waited and waited but nothing changed it seemed the boy was able to dip in and out of the timeline without any grand change occurring.

Gohan blushed and rubbed his bowl cut styled hair, "Hello Mister... you never told us your name." Admitted the five year old, Menma grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, I'd love to, believe me, but I can't." Menma took a few steps away from the group without looking away a fond smile on his face before he waved at them and walked away disappearing behind an outcropped rock, he'd have to stay in hiding for a while to make sure events transpired properly.

 _Pain_.

His breathing suddenly cut off he was lifted off the ground by a powerful grip around his throat, eyes barely able to open he saw Frieza, now seemingly mended and bulging with power, the dark aura was more akin to a thick miasma, choking and suffocating, with his free hand the tyrant lifted Krillin into the air and forced so much ki into his body that the human exploded the last words leaving his lips were the pleas that his best friend save him.

Goku's pupils shrunk to pinpricks as Krillin was slain before him, the man's heart stopped beating once, twice and then began thrumming like a raging drum, "No..." Whispered the Saiyan, his power crackled against his skin, lighting fell from the skies and struck the ground, Menma's composure having returned to an icy calm even Frieza's addled mind could feel the change in his victim.

"Wha..?" Was the questioning gasp that came from the tyrant's lips as Goku's transformation took place, a howling scream of bloodthirsty rage echoed throughout all of planet Namek.

Menma smirked and snap-vanished out of the softened grip, appearing behind the Arcosian and axe kicking him downwards, instead of breaking the ground Frieza bounched, Goku lunged forward, wreathed in golden power, his hair a soft sunny blonde and his eyes a shining teal.

Menma flashed away and stood on a plateau, "If my half-brother can do it, I can too... I will ascend, I _will!_ " He was told numerous times that it came to those who _needed it_ not those who merely _wanted it._

Menma refused this, his wants and desires overruled any need he may ever have, his aura breached his skin and coated him in a cloak of azure, watching his brother hammer Frieza like a pimp does his hoe, Menma grit his teeth digging deep.

His fears turned to frustrations, his frustrations to rage and his rage to pure unadulterated wrath, his aura crackled with lightning, flecks of silver lifting from his body and joining it, "I will not be left behind I will not stand aside like a bystander whilst I am continuously surpassed, I am a warrior!"

Unknown to Menma the zenkai boost was just what he needed, what he most likely didn't expect was the fact that no gold aura shrouded him, no instead fur grew behind his ear which lengthened and pointed outwards, his canines lengthened and his muscles bulged, fur grew sparsel down his neck and across his shoulders and his tail grew ever so slightly in length.

His energy turned a shimmering silver as did his hair, his eyes turning an icy blue the ground around him turned to dust as his power exploded, both Goku and Frieza saw the brilliant shaft of shimmering silver and the Saiyan therein. Menma shot forward the air slicing an creating a sharp whistling noise, the Primal Saiyan appeared behind Frieza and kicked him towards Goku who kneed the creature in the stomach and with a vicious punch bounced him back to his alternate-reality sibling.

Menma's fists were unfollowable, Frieza only felt pain echoing all across his most powerful form, all of a sudden it stopped as the Silver Saiyan grabbed him by the throat and squeezed tightly, "How does it feel, Frieza? The powerlessness? Welcome to what used to be my world." Snarled the youth before releasing the tyrant and slamming his fist directly into the creatures chest, shattering the purple dome over where a humans heart would be, Menma knew little of Arcosian anatomy so he made a wild guess that it would hurt.

Frieza was sent tumbling back, Goku had a Kamehameha prepared to burn into his back the creature roared in pain but once more the thick miasma of power filled his body and his muscles expanded, veins showing through easily and all around more beef to his body, 100% power. And then some due to whatever was causing this.

"That's it, both you filthy monkeys are going to die here!" Lifting an arm with a finger pointed up, a giant ball of black and purple energy formed and then was lobbed into the planet, it dug in faster than either Saiyan could move to intercept the planet's crust busted open revealing raging rivers of magma, the landscape rapidly changed as lava poured free from the core like an open wound.

" _Everything's happening much faster than it was before... we'll have to speed this up._ " Menma mused before his power output increased once more, "Let's get dangerous... Kaioken!" Red and silver mixed as Menma's output doubled. He shot forward with sound barrier breaking speeds, a sonic boom echoing over the chaos of the open core, "Get out of here Goku, everything's falling apart much faster than it supposed to, I don't know what'll happen if you get caught here!" Warned Menma, Frieza's purple aura had vanished and he remained normal.

Menma figured Goku had already had more than enough of a fight against Frieza at far above his normal potency to make up for the fact it would be cut short, the Super Saiyan remained firm in his stance and moved to assist, "No you fool, run don't you understand this planet's going to explode!" Roared the youth as he used his tail in a long combo, striking Frieza across the face before breaking his jaw with a ferocious knee to the chin.

"And what would happen to you huh!? I can't just leave you to die!" Goku rebuked, striking the tyrant in the base of his neck and then in the side of his ribs, cracking noises were audible this close to the action.

" _I_ can escape after he's dead easily, but you need to get to a ship and get out of here!" Reasoned Menma as he used a powerful ki blast to remove one of the tyrants legs, before kicking him away, this was followed by several other ki blasts and finally a Destructo Disk.

"Look I don't know how or why you know the Kaioken but without it you'd be too weak to stop him! Whatever transformation you've achieved it isn't enough! You need my help or your body will give out!" Responded the Saiyan grabbed the youths vest, wild blue eyes met furious teal and the Silver Saiyan slapped the man's hands away.

"I will not be looked down on by my idiot little brother!" Roared the youth as he, in a moment of surprise slammed his fist with everything he had into Goku's stomach, knocking the Super Saiyan out of him, Menma grabbed the man with one hand and lifted the other above his head, a wild mixture of silver and red ki creating a storm of energy, lobbing it in Frieza's direction he watched it explode and sensed nothing left of the tyrant.

Turning he flew off to the invaders ship, " _Trunks what do I need to do to get Goku off planet and towards Yardrat!_ " Demanded the youth, Trunks worry filled voice filled his mind.

"Just get him to the ship, the coordinates should already be thrown off course, Goku never did alter them, failing that we can make sure he gets there. What's going on Menma, what's happened to you, why did you attack Goku!?"

" _If he didn't leave now the planet would have exploded before he could escape, Frieza's power-boost either timed our or was taken away after that blast hit the core but the time limit was still shortened, it was either fix what I could or let Goku die here. Alternate reality of not something in me won't let me just walk away again!_ "

"Again? From what!?" Demanded his senior.

" _From seeing my fucking brother die all the time! I thought I was desensitized on earth, I really did but I just can't fucking do it anymore Trunks, he may not know me, and this may not even be the right him be he's still my flesh and blood! I won't let him die like a goddamn grunt!_ " Snarled the young man, his Kaioken fading away leaving only his Silver state, he landed on the ship and dropped Goku before the control panel, looking over it as calmly as he was able he slammed the lift off protocols into effect.

" _Done right?_ " He asked quickly, chest heaving as he threw up a mouthful of blood, his hands shaking.

"Yes now quickly, use the scroll to return!" Menma fished into his pocket and held the scroll as tightly as he could he was encompassed in a shaft of light and as the ship fired off into space he returned to the TIme Vault.

 **Time Vault**

Collapsing as his eyes rolled back the silver haired boy's head hit the ground with a _thunk._

All the muscles in his body slackened, the last thing his vision recorded was his senior rushing to his side, the Supreme Kai torn between disappointment and relief.

" _I'm sorry, boss._ " He'd let his rage and his passion get the best of him, he'd failed the simplest of jobs, make sure Goku doesn't die but don't interfere too much. He'd not only interfered, he'd allowed the childish wonder of family to cloud his judgment and nearly introduced himself.

What a damned fool he was. He tried to fix his mistakes the second he realized them, but only time would tell if it would have any long term effects.

 **End**

 **So as we can see, Menma's transformations are different, and weaker than the standard Saiyan transformations, the exact numbers will remain with me and me alone so don't ask as you knowing isn't really going to change anything, also they'll be running a seperate path. The idea came from the fact that Toriyama apparently dubs some of the transformations 'mutations'. That in itself is part of the basis for the whole story. Funny how little things can inspire creativity, eh?**

 **This will have a payoff later down the road, and as you can see he's able to supplement with a Kaioken, which is actually super easy to get in Xenoverse.**

 **Whilst in the game you can't mix transformations, that's the beauty of fanfic.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't fair nuff, if you had to pick one lady/or dude to fornicate with from Dragon Ball, who would it be?**

 **Personally I'd pick Seripa/Fasha because leotards and good thighs are a personal weakness. Part of the reason I'm so into Raven, that and the gothy nature of said girl.**

 **There's very little I wouldn't do to get a shot at that piece of ass.**

 _ **Raxychaz.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I get a woop-woop for a multicrossover?**

 **Yes I fucking can, you're gonna sit there and take it you dirty little thing you.**

 **Kisses.**

 _ **Start!**_

Once more in **THE POD** Menma was contently letting the healing juices wash over his aching body, the same doctor stood before his tank with crossed arms, "I swear you Saiyans must have an inbuilt deathwish. The amount of damage the Kaioken did to your body after you transformed, for the _first time_ is almost ridiculous. Knowing your species you'll get even stronger because of all the damage, some people get all the luck." Muttered the green man as he looked over the boys chart, Menma couldn't help but feel a smug grin etch onto his face.

He idly thought for a moment that using the Kaioken to activate his Zenkai more often would be advantageous to his long-term training, and he'd be able to get a good deal more out of his training if he was coming off every lesson with near-critical injuries.

Holy crap the doctor was right, Saiyans were fucking insane.

He began laughing into his breathing tube, the Supreme Kai of Time entered with Trunks a step behind her to see the silver haired Saiyan laughing like a lunatic in his pod. "What's going on?" Questioned the Kai to the Namek.

"I think he's come to the conclusion that if he uses the Kaioken more he can activate his zenkai in training. Damned fool." Grumbled the doctor with a shake of his head, Trunks sweatdrop as he stepped towards the pod and tapped on it with his knuckles, the laughter stopped and the boy waved to his superior.

"How are you feeling, Menma?" The elder half-breed asked, a modicum of concern audible in his voice, Menma's response was a thumbs up. "Are you going to transform back anytime soon?" This one was asked with more amusement than anything.

It was true though, Menma's transformation had yet to fall away but his energy seemed to have returned to its previous, calm level. Menma shook his head, silver hair flopping about like a jellyfish as he did so.

Trunks chuckled and shook his head with a smile on his lips, "Yeah I didn't think so. Doesn't it strain you though? You should focus on recovering." Menma waved him off, Trunks' mind prickled for a moment as he felt the tell-tale signs of telepathy.

" _Nah, to be honest I've never felt better. You gotta admit I look pretty great though right?_ " Menma flexed exageratedly drawing another laugh from his senior, " _This isn't Super Saiyan though.. It's something else._ " There was a slight lamentation in his voice, for all his bluster and his pride at the new transformation it wasn't what he was after.

"Well perhaps it's a mutation, like I did a long time ago. It could technically count as a Saiyan transformation, but on a different route maybe?" Theorized Trunks.

" _Mutation? I suppose, what'd you do though? You seem pretty normal._ "

"It was an extended version of Super Saiyan 2, my muscles swelled too much and while it made me a lot stronger physically, my speed dropped to counter-balance it. I'm pretty sure I was the only one to do it, so maybe your transformation is just a more extreme example of how malleable Saiyans are." Surmised the purple haired youth.

" _I suppose... but if what Goku said is true it's weaker than a normal Super Saiyan, though the trade off may be that it seems to take no energy to maintain... to be honest I'm kind of okay with that._ " Menma emoted a smiley face over his mask with his fingers.

"That's the spirit." Encouraged the Time Patroller.

Supreme Kai of Time chose that point to interject into their little pow-wow, Menma's enthusiasm melted at the sight of the diminutive Kai, " _Ah... hey boss. I can't tell you how sorry I am, I let it all go to my head and I messed up, I really messed up._ " He began lamenting his faults and his mistakes, the Supreme Kai let him continue on, letting the firm expression on her face draw more and more out of him before she began giggling like a child, both Menma and Trunks looked at her in shock.

"Well if that's how sorry you are it looks like you'll just have to make it up to me." She ordered mysteriously, Menma blinked owlishly before her expression softened up a bit and returned to her usual little smile, "You're lucky the timeline remains in tack, Menma. If something went wrong I'd have to punish you severely. What you did was grossly against the rules but you fixed your mistakes. So long as it doesn't happen again, I'll forgive you."

" _You're the greatest person ever and don't let anyone tell you otherwise._ " Menma gushed making a corny heart with his fingers, the Kai reciprocated the gesture with a wide smile. The atmosphere was filled with an easy quiet, the only noise being the bubbles of the healing pod.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Menma was out of the pod a day later and back to work, and thus training with Vegeta.

Menma was of course done up as per usual, his baggy pants, though now with the addition of a cobalt sash around his waist, his pointed boots and white gloves, and his black vest, with dark blue padding over the edges. He'd pilfered his style choices in part from Gotenks, or Gogeta, depending on who you asked.

Though with how garish the padding was on their vests he downsized it a little and lengthened the actual cloth covering his torso. The silver furred boys tail wiggled from side to side as he and his Master stood across from one another.

"So it seems you've grown stronger boy. Good I'd hate to think my time was being wasted on you." Vegeta commented offhandedly, rolling his shoulder and limbering up.

Menma's smile was murderous, who said he wasn't going to hold a grudge against the man who snapped his spine? "Indeed I have. Though from what I've been told it's no normal Super Saiyan." Vegeta's brow quirked.

"Explain." Demanded his teacher.

Menma's answer was to pull his power from within his body and bring it to the surface, his hair lifted as did the hairs all over his body the aura was a rich silver colour and his red eyes glowed a shining blue. Vegeta smirked, before his smirk turned into a smile, Menma figured some form of praise would come his way but not derisive cackles.

"Is that it!?" Demanded the Prince, his voice harsh causing his student to blink in confusion. "That's no Super Saiyan boy, that's nothing but a paltry phantom of real power. You must be defective due to your half-breed nature. THIS!" The golden aura coated his body and his previously coal-black hair turning a shimmering blonde, "Is a Super Saiyan!"

Menma actually felt a small sting in his chest from that, unexpectedly so, he'd grown used to his Master's harsh tongue but this sounded more genuine than ever. The boy tried to explain, "But this is the best I can do at the moment I just need to train more and then I'll-"

"You'll what boy? Accomplish what my son could do at the age of 6? What both of Kakarot's boys could do at the age of 6 and 7? Give up boy you just don't have the genetics to be a Super Saiyan." Vegeta spat derisively.

A little part of Menma died at that moment, and from it's ashes rose a feral, ungodly fury he'd never felt before. "I'm going to break you. I'm go to break you and PROVE that I'm no defective product of nature!" Snarled the youth, an orb forming from his hand, he lobbed it into the air and clenched his fist, the orb was like a small star that hung in the sky, Blutz Waves pouring out of it with the thrum of an engine.

Menma's heart raced as his sclera grew bloodshot, his muscles expanding and his body growing, Vegeta spat and struck down the orb with a charge blast of ki, "Kaiken x10!" Roared the youth as his aura bled red, his form still caught somewhere between the Ozaru and his human state. Once more he rushed Vegeta, digging up a thick trench with his speed just before making contact he disappeared and kicked the man in the back of the head sending his head over feet tumbling into the air, the furious ape-boy charged after him and struck forward with a knee to the solar-plex, Vegeta's breath fled his lungs as a hammer punch struck his back sending him down.

Menma didn't allow his Master to fall much further though and snap-vanished into his descending path, with a mid-air suicide kick he sent the Prince back up into the air, the Blutz Waves slowly soaking into his body and forcing his body back to its previous state, his speed dropping somewhat but his perseverance was unhindered.

Vegeta stopped his playing around and vanished before grabbing the boy by his tail and yanking it ferociously, with a sickening, sinewy snap the tail came free and the boy dropped to the ground horror etched onto his face, his ears receded to their normal state, the fur on his neck and shoulders falling from his skin like it were dust.

The tail's fur turned a muddy brown as Vegeta dropped it, Menma's silver hair loosen and fell into its normal white state before being stained by the same muddy brown colour. "You're a disappointment." Spat Vegeta as he blasted the tail reducing it to ash, Menma's breath hitched his rage falling away and giving way to a great sadness.

His strength was gone, he felt... weak and frail. His attention consumed by his own internal struggle he saw nothing of the kick to his temple.

 **Toki Toki City**

Having been cast aside by his Master and robbed of his tail the half-saiyan trudged back to the clinic in hopes of finding something to stem the flow of blood from his lower back, shame etched onto his face each time he looked up to make sure he was going the right way his eyes caught sight of the dirty brown locked now falling from his skull, biting his lips so he didn't cry out in sorrow.

To some Saiyan's there tails were a representation of their heritage. To some a source of worry at the lingering Ozaru. To Menma it had always been a part of him, his tail was a source of comfort and the reminder of home.

And to have that, literally, torn away by someone he thought had a hard-headed approach to teaching but still seemed happy enough to show him his Saiyan pride, it stung. It really did. He didn't expect the hurt of his teachers distaste to be so pronounce.

He managed to finally get into the clinic and the Doctor immediately turned at the familiar signature, "Oh, you're able to walk in this time, that's a change... what's wrong?" Questioned the Namek, seeing the crestfallen look on his routine patients face, the boy only turn to reveal a long red streak of blood down on of his pant legs and the noticeable swollen lump where a tail once was, the Namek's eyes widened before he quickly guided the boy to what seemed to be his personal pod at this point.

"Don't worry about a thing, Saiyan tails are notorious for growing back, everything will be fine." Assured the Doctor, though he wasn't so sure about that himself, he'd never seen the affected area react to the removal of a tail like this before, usually there would be a small hole that closed up after a few hours no blood was really involved.

The doctor opened the pod and gave the boy his breathing mask, "Do you want some medication for the pain?" He questioned, getting a numb nod in response. The Namek frowned before drawing a needle of anesthetic and puncturing just above the inflamed area, "Just try to relax." Urged the tall green man as the pod sealed and filled up with green fluids.

He scribbled a few things down on a pad and put in a call to the big boss, "Supreme Kai, yes I know it's out of the ordinary but I thought you'd like to know that the boy your assistant is so fond of has just come into my office without his tail and bleeding heavily... yes ma'am he's in the healing pod as we speak... I don't know from the amount of blood and how freely it was flowing it seems to have just occurred... yes ma'am. I'll keep you posted."

The Namek rubbed his forehead and held the communicator tightly before turning to the pod seeing the despondent look seeming carved onto the Saiyans face he frowned. Though that looked slowly melted away to be replaced by a cold fury that bubble the waters around him, but the look from the doctor kept it at that alone, it seemed the child had come upon a solution, or at least he'd gotten his resolve back.

Not an hour later Trunks walked through the clinics door with another accompanying him. This was a young man with short black hair wearing a long black coat much like Trunk's own, he seemed to have very expressive black eyes that were filled with warmth.

"Hey pal, you okay?" Ventured Trunks as he poked his head towards the pod, only to notice something wrong, and things missing. " _His tail's gone... and his hair? What happened to him?_ "

" _Your father happened to me. He tore off my tail and renounced me as his student after seeing my first form_." Came the hate-filled telepathic voice of his junior, Trunks' eyes widened, " _He's lucky it's regrowing._ " Menma commented offhandedly, Menma's eyes turned to the man whom had walked in with his senior.

" _Who's this?_ "

Trunks abruptly was pushed aside as the other man stuck his face forward and grinned, "Hey there, I'm Goten." He greeted with a wave.

" _Ah, I didn't recognise you. Apologies. I'm Menma. Technically speaking your Uncle from another timeline. Though with the sorry state I'm in I'd rather not have met you._ " Menma greeted but kept his unerring stare, flesh and bone knitting upwards as his tail slowly reformed, the fur gaining a glossy sheen as it was pieced back together.

"Heh, don't worry about it. Everyone loses sometimes." Assured Goten.

" _It seems to be all I'm doing recently. Even my victories are just defeats waiting to happen._ " Menma lamented to himself, shaking his head, he projected his thoughts outwards, " _I appreciate it._ "

They talked a little longer, Trunks having a lingering knot in his stomach over what his father had done. Goten informed Menma that whilst he and Trunks worked best together they worked in separate divisions of the Time Patrol.

Whereas Trunks was mostly saddled with the intelligence gathering and recruitment, Goten was more akin to a drill sergeant. The only reason Menma hadn't met him properly until now was for two reasons, one he was wished by Shenron automatically granting him membership, and two because Goten would have been busy training recruits and going on heavy-duty missions.

 **Explosion of Namek**

Menma had ran this simulation for what felt like the dozenth time before he managed to get what he was after, a Dragon Ball. He was going to make a wish to 'fix' himself. And then he'd be able to be a proper Super Saiyan.

The searing heat burning his skin and his fur only seemed to fuel his anger as he tore into Frieza, the 100% form was too bulky to really have any great speed and the Silver Saiyan flickered around the arcosian like a maniac before delivering a kick so powerful that he severed Freiza's head. Menma landed on a chunk of land and took all the pain and fatigue and turned it into anger, he pulled a capsule from his pocket and released a senzu bean downing it he felt reviatlised and threw a full power blast towards the simulated Time Patroller that came after the quick dispatch of Frieza.

And with it, the simulation melted away. He appeared in Toki Toki City and just as he was about to go again he was stopped, "Hey Menma! Glad I caught you, another disturbance has occurred and I need your help." Trunks said with haste, Menma blinked but nodded and followed behind his senior.

"What part of Goku's merry adventure are they trying to tamper with this time?" Menma asked, silver hair bobbing with each step, his tail tucked firmly around his waist, no longer bouncing about freely like before.

"Surprisingly it's not the Prime Timeline that's being attacked this time." Menma blinked for a moment before chuckling.

"Well that's a surprising change of pace, these guys really are pieces of work, eh? Alright then, where am I shuttling off too?" Asked the youth now curious.

"A whole separate galaxy. The scroll will explain what's supposed to happen, just try to keep your exposure to a minimum. It's one of the more delicate timelines, though given how well the Prime Scroll reacted to you I suppose you can have a _little_ bit of leeway." Menma grinned as they neared the Time Nest, and by proxy, the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai was actually out at the moment leaving the area feeling oddly empty, though her bird/bestie Toki Toki a bearded owl, was still around, it cooed loudly as the Saiyans entered.

"Hello Toki, and before you ask, yes I brought you a snack." Menma said with a childish grin on his face pulling a small seed block from a capsule, the bird cooed once more, louder and happier as it plucked the block from the young silver-head and went on to feasting.

Trunks grabbed the scroll, this one being black with what appeared to be stars patterned onto the paper, "I'll say this, the paper is _really_ nice." Menma commented, Trunks chuckled at the statement before the boy unrolled it and his mind was assaulted by a vision.

 _Tuchanka_

 _Thresher Maw_

 _Shepard._

 _Garrus._

 _Grunt._

 _Trial._

 _It just won't die._

 _Is this where it ends?_

 _Is this all we are?_

 _Failures?_

Menma's mind reeled he wobbled in his stance for a moment, "Holy shit Trunks that thing is huge!" Menma said with amazement, Trunks nodded having seen the scroll prior to the youth opening it. "This universe seems _dramatically_ different to ours, are you sure we should... ya know. Go there?"

"It's either that or we allow a timeline to fall to darkness, damning thousands of innocent lives and destroying an entire galaxy." Trunks rationalized.

"Okay yeah fuck it then, I'll be back soon." He held the scroll out and vanished in a shaft of light.

"This seems different though, not like our usual suspects... that's not as comforting as I thought it'd be."

 **Tuchanka**

The Krogan Homeworld of Tuchanka. The product of too much power given to a primitive race of tribesmen, too quickly. Some would say the Krogan made their own misfortune, that their bombed out world was their own fault, others would claim it was the fault of the Salarians and the Turians for their current state.

Menma didn't really care, he was here to fight a giant worm with a hot redhead.

Freckles man. He didn't even know he liked freckles, but by the Kai's this woman made it _work!_

Speaking of.

Shepard, a redhead with brilliant green eyes and fair skin, marked with a few _adorable_ freckles across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose marched out, assault rifle in hand, clad in black N7 armour her back loaded up with a heavy weapon of some kind and a sniper rifle. Both extra weapons were folded up.

Menma didn't know _how_ that worked, but it was cool and that was good enough for him.

Next up was Garrus, a turian, basically sentient creatures that evolved from birds, which was fucking rad! Garrus had silver-grey skin and was clad in dark blue armour that conformed to his body, over his shoulders and legs, oddly shaped that they were. His chest plate appeared to be more cumbersome than necessary but then again Menma had never seen a Turian before five seconds ago so he wasn't sure if the high-collar plating was normal or not.

Finally was Grunt, a Krogan youngling. That being a contextual joke about the whole overarching scenario of Grunt going through puberty at the moment thus the entire point for their visit to Tuchanka, a Krogan right of passage into adulthood and into the Clan. Krogans looked like suped-up toads/turtles with the way their heads were more wide than anything and turtles because of the hard shell that grew on their backs, though this did nothing to impede armour usage, but did provide superior back-protection.

Menma took a seat on a giant stone pillar, out of sight. The entire arena had a coating of dusty, orange sand, it looked like a rundown amphitheater on one side an on the other was a large stone slab with several small opening into the centre of the arena which had several mounds of rubble and rock to be used as cover. Outside of that it was all sand, just... sand.

" _I am going to walk away from this with sand in my ass I can already tell._ " Menma thought sourly, not particularly fond of sand to begin with.

He watched and observed occasionally talking to Trunks and Shepard and her little team fought of waves of fish-dog creatures called Varren, Menma pleaded with Trunks to let him keep one and was given a resounding NO. After those were giant... fire-crabs?

Menma was confused. Very much so.

So far though nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he knew what was coming when a long feeler breached the ground, three smaller feelers flopping about from its top.

" _Trunks. I'm going to suplex the Thresher Maw._ " Menma said resolutely.

"You know I feel like I should stop you, and I know I should... but I bet you can't." Challenged Trunks in a moment of weakness, he'd wanted to see something great come out of this.

Menma saw Shepard pull out her sniper-rifle and take aim at the waggly tail-feeler-thing, as her round struck it an ear splitting screech was sounded, the air itself seemed to quaver before a large mass breached the sand.

Followed by a second breach.

A fucking TWO HEADED. Thresher Maw appeared, its carapace was oddly, dark purple-black and though none but himself could see it, Menma spied a pair of glowing red 'D's on their 'foreheads.

He had become concern.

That wasn't a typo.

"What the hell is that!?" Screeched the Turian, Menma liked Garrus' voice. It was cool. He liked cool things.

"My prey!" Snarled Grunt with a bloodthirsty roar as he unloaded the clip from his Assault Rifle into it, though the creature barely seemed phased.

Menma stood up, brushed his pants off and began powering up, his silver aura flashed around him and his hair once more stood on end, "Kaioken x2!" He snarled, red mixing with silver, his voice seemed to be loud enough to pierce the otherwise scream addled battlefield.

Menma shot forward and axe kicked one of the heads, it hit the ground with enough force that a quake rippled across the sand, "This will be so cathartic!" He bellowed with a boisterous laugh, palms out as ki blasts riddled one of the heads, the other took and exception to this and fired off a globule of acidic spit, Menma snap-vanished behind the creature and sat on its heads, "Naughty puppy!" He scolded, having far more fun than he really should have been.

He punched down cracking its chitin before flickering next to the smexy redhead soldier whom, to her credit, took the arrival of a floating preteen quite well, "Hey, how you doing." Channeling the smoothlord Joey Tribbiani, Menma leant against the rubble she was using as cover.

"Goddamn pyjack!" Snarled Grunt, Menma grinned brightly at him. "Don't interrupt my rite!"

"Closer than you'd think battle-toad." References he had no business knowing about had just popped up in his head, was it a side effect of the scroll? "Well what are you doing you gorgeous bitch, fire ze missiles!" Ordered Menma as he slapped Shepard on the ass to get her in gear before shooting back off towards the rising maws.

"So that just happened right? I'm not going crazy?" Garrus asked quietly, Shepard looked scadalized that she'd just had her ass clapped by a child, that could _fly_ and apparently box a thresher maw. What in the world was going on?

"No Garrus, I think we've all gone crazy." Jane said with a resigned sigh as she unhooked the Collector Particle Beam from her bag, the semi-organic weapon springing to life in her hands as she aimed to the healthiest looking head and began tearing open its chitinous plates. "Garrus you've got your targets! Grunt start putting the pain to the unconscious one!" Ordered Shepard, Grunt grinned and pulled a grenade launcher from his back, the downside, for everyone but Grunt, was that he'd have to get closer to the creature.

Menma was flickering about the maw's keeping them occupied whilst the spacers did most of the damage, he didn't know what the point of powering up an animal was but whoever was doing it this time was either retarded or had really low standards of victory.

Matters for another time, one of the creatures swung its body towards him, teeth honed to kill, Menma smirked and held a hand out, "Bang." A burst of ki struck forth from his palm and seared a great hole through the creatures throat and out the side of its long body, fluids began pouring from the wound and it wriggled in horrific pain, the maw attempted to burrow back underground, and flee but Menma wasn't about to let that happen.

Time to showboat like a true badass.

To be honest he really just needed this at the moment.

"Kaioken x20!" Roared the Silver Saiyan, his muscles bulging and his eyes going bloodshot as his aura turned completely red, the Saiyan grabbed the worm at the junction of both necks and pulled with all his might, "Come on you fat bastard!" Thundered the youth his wild power fluctuating to the point that the sand around him turned to glass with a great, herculean lift he plucked a fully grown, adult thresher maw from the fucking ground.

From.

The.

Ground.

Panties I give thee permission to drop.

" _Here it comes, I'll take Potara-esque earrings as my prize, Trunks!_ " Menma said with a howl of mental laughter as he rose in the air before turning on his head sharply and slamming the creatures heads into the hard stone slate across from Shepard and co.

Unconscious, sliced open and now with several large sections of its body oozing out holes burnt into its sides. Menma stood atop the creature and beat his chest like his ancestors would, powered down to preserve his strength, "King Kong ain't got nothing on me, fuck you Vegeta you giant cunt!" Hollered the Saiyan with a cheer that filled his whole body.

Trunks facepalmed. The scroll was still corrupted though, so that meant one of two things. The creature wasn't actually dead, or there was more at work here than just some giant worm attack.

"Menma, the time-scroll is still corrupted. Keep an eye out." Menma nodded to himself and spread his senses out, his lips curved into a small frown. Whilst sensing life energy was great, and sensing actual energy was super useful, he wasn't exactly experienced with looking for giant sand-worms. There were however several dozen life-signs not far, from the area.

"So uh... flying... vaguely human-looking space-child, you going to come down from the dead thresher maw anytime soon?" Questioned the turian, being the first one to really find his voice after the display. Menma looked down at them with a small smile.

"That's classified."

Let the shitstirring commence.

 **End of Chapter**

 **So yeah, I figured I could do a lot more than just cannon Xenoverse with the sheer amount of possibilities overseeing time itself could present. Though I'll keep it to a minimum to avoid anyone being confused.**

 **So, to inform you on what's essentially going to happen, Menma is going to be bouncing between Xenoverse and ME2 for a little bit. Think of it less as power-training and more along the lines of 'growing into a real person' training.**

 **Mostly because, as much as I love DB/Z/(some)GT and now Super, I just don't have the kind of time it'd take to expand an entire cast of characters at once, so I'm trying to break it into smaller chunks, get a more concentrated scope over the general development of Menma as a character in this one.**

 **Anyway, it's 3am. I've been playing DS3 all day and had to polish the last little bit of this off to send it off into the great beyond so...**

 **If you liked it, lemme know in a review. If you didn't, oh well. If you think it's gotten a little Angsty McEdgelord, tough tits. It's almost over anyway.**

 **It's called introspection, people do it. My characters, most of the time, act as people would.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver Crow: Considering Hit doesn't exist in Xenoverse I can't really do that, and I wouldn't want to either as not only is that broken as fuck, it'd be no fun as the only smart thing to do would be to exploit the shit out of such a move.**

 **Helios8548: I could agree with the homesickness part to be sure, but consider the fact that he's been preoccupied with getting stronger. Although if memory serves isn't Guldo the only one with any real psychic ability in DBZ?**

 **Also, I've seen two people thus far saying Menma is apparently bratty/annoying. I'd just like to point out, no-one knows how to act properly around new people at the ages of 8-11, it took me until I was 17 to even properly interact with other human beings, and I'm still a bloody weirdo. That's really the only thing I could possibly see where you're coming from, neither of you actually specified what the problem was.**

 **I know it's kind of picking at issues but I figured I'd address it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy, see you all next chapter.**

 _ **Start!**_

Menma had stayed to watch a little bit more but it seemed whatever was going to impede Shepard, or the galaxy at large had yet to show up, he was called back by Trunks and was sent off to assist Goku once more, this time...

Hercule had decided it was up to him to take out Cell, in this arena, surrounded by his adoring fans. "You better get ready, Cell because the Champ is gonna take you out!" Throwing off his shoulder-cape and throwing his arms up and giving a great hearty laugh, for a moment Cell thought that the lights behind Hercule had flashed with a multitude of colours and sparkles.

Then the Android was happily saved from the ridiculousness of Hercule as a smaller figure slid through the air and booted the human out of the arena and sent him tumbling into the ground, Cell rose a brow as his lips creased into a smirk, the young man was some demi-saiyan creature, though the pointed ears were an interesting differences. Along with the silver fur.

"Oh my, who would you be?" Questioned Cell with an amused look on his face, but it seemed the boy was looking off to the side, distracted.

"Okay Menma. Just make sure Hercule doesn't die and interfere with Cell and Goku's fight when it's his turn. Good luck." Trunks instructed, Menma nodded to himself before looking back to Cell with a small smile.

"Sorry about that, I was in my own world for a moment, what'd you say?" He asked with, his smile stretching into a grin when Cell frowned.

"Well aren't you just hilarious." Drawled the bio-creation. "So am I to assume you've come to throw your life away before the others get a turn, rather impatient of you I must say." Cell continued, hands on his hips.

"What can I say, I'm a fatalist. Why wait?" The half-Saiyan responded with a dramatic sigh, Cell paused for a moment before chuckling.

"You amuse me boy, well done. Now... come at me." The android ordered with a smirk lining his lips.

"Hey Dad, isn't that..." Questioned Gohan, tugging on his fathers wrist and pointing to the youth, Goku smiled widely.

"Oh hey your right!" Goku agreed with a grin, "Hey there! It's been a while." Menma didn't really have time for an answer as he and Cell began to duke it out, Menma's form was encompassed in a red sheen as he initiated the Kaioken technique, his muscles bulging as his aura flared wildly.

Each time their fists collided Menma and Cell created shockwaves of impact, the android was pleased to see such a young opponent not just falling under his assault.

"I'm coming off a real high so you'll have to excuse me if I seem more than a little excited during our bout." Menma said as the grin on his face had yet to fade, striking Cell in the chest and breaking his guard, this was followed by a duo of rapid ki beams forcing the android back further, and then throwing his arms up and forming a silver and red orb and lobbing it towards Cell who grit his teeth and bore the attack, Menma took the moment of peace in the conflict to throw a low-powered ki blast at Hercule whom had tried to get back up into the arena, foolishly.

Hercule was knocked unconscious as the strike hit true right on the top of his skull, like a harsh punch to the dome he went down like a chump, Menma's aura flared once more as he focused his ki, Cell was managing to lift the dense orb of ki and was just about to throw it away from him before it exploded sending him crashing to the ground, Menma's feet touched the ground and he awaited the android's next move.

"Well, well. I must say this is quite the impressive feat. You've actually damaged me." Praised Cell with a smirk, but the scrapes and burns began to heal rapidly, "Unfortunately for you, it's not nearly enough to really do anything."

Menma cursed, "Fuck a duck..." Muttered the youth but his eyes were telling he was anything but distressed. "Oh well, not like I can help it woe is me, frail and weak as I am-psyche!" A dozen copies of the youth appeared at his side all grinning maniacally, Cell's eyes widened for a moment, "Introspection teaches you a lot about yourself Cell, and I've been ignoring a part of me for too long now." Each Menma flickered and struck the android in the back with a kick, sending him forward to the original whom held his hands in a very familiar stance.

"Wait, he knows it too? Kakarot how damned common is this technique of yours!" Demanded Vegeta as he prodded Goku's chest with an aggravated finger poke.

Goku chuckled sheepishly, Piccolo held up his fingers and counted off each person, "Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, me that one time I tried it, Tien and Cell. Now the kid I guess." Piccolo informed with a smirk, Vegeta scowled that such a commonplace technique had been his undoing on his initial trip to earth.

"Perfect Kamehameha!" Bellowed the youth as his full-powered ultimate technique slammed into Cell making the bug-man gasp as a hole was blown through his stomach, and the clones all gave a cheer before dispelling.

"Alright Menma, it should be okay for Goku to come in now, the dark energy on Cell seems to have fallen away." Instructed Trunks, Menma nodded an affirmative and powered down, his silver hair no longer whipping about and his tail tucking back into his belt loops. He brushed off his vest and turned to Goku.

"Your turn." Menma said as he gestured to the recovering Cell, the android howled angrily as the fighters switched out. Goku nodded and took centre stage going into his usual stance and flaring his power, going directly into Super Saiyan.

"So boy, you return." Vegeta commented, Menma looked at him with a sidelong glance before frowning and looking back to the fight, "Don't you ignore me brat." Snapped the Prince.

"Put a lid on it Vegeta." Piccolo said with a growl, looking to the shorter being with a glare.

"Did you come to help beat Cell, Mister?" Questioned Gohan, now a little taller and with a new scratch to his voice.

"Yessum." Informed Menma, only for his senses to prickle, Hercule was getting up off the ground ensnared in a shroud of black energy, "You're kidding me..." Menma muttered with a loose jaw, "You chose Hercule!?" Snapped the youth, raising his fist to the sky and shaking his fist at the unknown attackers.

"Time to work." The half breed said as he shot forward and kneed Hercule in the face, he went spinning back in the air only to catch himself and shoot forward with an elbow, Menma snap-vanished behind the Champ and swept his legs out from under him and began savagely beating the man, blood and bones broke, but Hercule kept getting up.

"Ohoho! It hurts! It hurts!" Hercule lamented but his body kept moving, Menma frowned seeing their game, bloody interlopers and their cheeky tactics.

"Looks like we won't need an out of bounds area anymore." Cell said with a grin, Menma turned as did all the Z-Fighters to see the android snared by the same dark energy and lob an orb of green into the stadium, Menma grabbed Hercule and shot away, grappling the struggling, controlled man to the best of his abilities.

Taking the adult into a sleeper hold the dark power seeped out of the human and dispersed, leaving a bruised and beaten, but now clear of corruption, Hercule. Menma dropped the man next to Krillin and flickered away, standing off on his own for a moment.

" _So... got those earrings yet?_ " Menma asked Trunks with a small grin on his face.

There was a sigh through their connection, "Yes, don't worry they'll be waiting for you when you get back. They cost more than I'd think for imitations." Lamented Trunks, not having expected to take out such a chunk of his funds to fulfil the bet.

" _S'ok, if they were_ that _bad I don't mind going halves with ya. I've been eyeing them for a while anyway._ " Admitted Menma, figuring that he could throw money at the issue and have it go away, as he'd stacked up quite the amount of funds from his Parallel Questing.

"That's good of you, but I'm just grouching. It wasn't really that much. Much less than paying to learn techniques from the shop." Informed Trunks, though shaking his head towards the end, damned robot attendants and their exuberant prices.

" _Sorry what_?" Menma asked abruptly.

"The skill shop? You know next to the mixing station in Toki Toki." Trunks said, imagining a map before him and pointing to it, even though Menma couldn't see it, it helped him visualize the place.

" _I was unaware there was such a place, and they just sell techniques there? Good ones?_ "

"Some good ones, some not so good. I suppose it depends on you. I'll show it to you when you get back." Trunks assured, "Oh, it's Gohan's turn, and now the Cell juniors are out, that's normal... hang on there's some interference, it must be them again. I'll try to get a trace on them." Each of the six Cell Juniors was shrouded in a purple miasma, Menma frowned as Yamcha, and Tien were being cornered by three.

"And so the hero swoops in to save the day." He muttered to himself as he powered back up and shot upwards, tearing through the air with the same tell-tale whistling noise that came with shooting through the skies so quickly, Menma opened up with a knee to the back of a Cell Jr's head making it tumble into one of its brothers, the two little blue creatures ranted at one another for a moment before a person sized orb of silver ki plowed into them and exploded.

"Looks like whilst they're strong, they're frail. Man, glass cannons eat your hearts out." Commented Menma, mostly to himself, but Yamcha heard it and laughed nervously, the youth looked at the scarred man.

"You alright?" Menma asked with a risen brow.

"Uh... yeah. Thanks for the save, but we gotta help Tien, c'mon!" A suddenly enthused and energetic Yamcha shot through the air and kicked the Cell Jr that was harassing his friend, Tien smirked and fired a beam of golden energy from his finger, it struck the Cell Jr who grinned and giggled. Tien took exception to that, and fired off another triplet of Dodon Ray's.

Yamcha fired a Kamehameha at the back of the creature making it growl in annoyance, "Surprise!" Shouted Menma as he elbowed the creature in the cranium, dazing it before his tail slipped around its neck, pulling the Cell Jr closer Menma grabbed the head and pincered the body with his feet, with a grunt of exertion he ripped the head clean off. Tien and Yamcha sighed in relief, before their new compadre shot off to assist the others.

Vegeta and Trunks were dead even with their Cell Jr's but Krillin was being onset and chased around, and the poor baldy had to carry Hercule, he was more concerned over the fact that these little bastards were being so easy to kill. Something was definitely up here.

Questions for later.

Menma flashed towards the little shit and booted the Cell Jr into the ground, descending a slight more he stomped on its head until it caved in, " _I should probably talk to someone about these anger issues._ " Thought the youth for a moment before scoffing to himself and throwing a duo of rather distracting ki blasts at the two Cell Jr's fighting the remaining Z-Fighters.

As though resurrected by an otherwordly force each Cell Jr reformed/got back up and flashed to their father's side, Menma frowned but Gohan managed to land such a ferocious attack on the bio-android that he actually vomited up a blonde woman.

Menma was wide eyed as she watched the woman fall to the ground, flickering to catch her, " _I was not ready for today._ "

"Neither was I at the time." Trunks said with sympathy, though it sounded more like a side comment than an actually invested statement, must have been a real pain in the ass to lockdown a trace.

Menma flashed away once more and stood aside Krillin who sighed in relief, Cell, having downgraded to the fishlipped asshole decided 'fuck it' and tried to go megaton bomb on everyone. Goku also decided 'fuck it' and teleported the guy away. Menma blinked.

" _Did my brother just explode..._ " He paused for a moment, his mind rebooting as a sad sigh left his lips, 18 cradled in his arms getting a brush of hot air on her cheeks as he leant down to do so, the blonde awakened to see a silver haired youth holding her, " _He did._ "

"Uh... hey." Greeted the cyborg, Menma's saddened shining blue eyes looked down at her and he nodded, "Would you mind putting me down?" She asked with a hesitant smile, Menma did so and set her down next to him, and by proxy Krillin, who was shaking from the sight of his bff disappearing and becoming cosmic dust.

"What happened?" 18 questioned.

"Cell decided to alahu snackbar." Menma provided with a frown. Awaiting for the cruel moment this sacrifice would be rendered moot and pointless.

"He what?" Questioned the blonde again.

"He blew himself up, Goku teleported the two of them away." Clarified the Time Patroller. 18 had a small scowl crease her face as she stared at the horrified Gohan. Menma's ear tickled as he looked off to the side.

"Menma I found them, quickly!" Ordered Trunks, Menma nodded and shot off to the north, quickly disappearing from the Z-fighter's collective view.

 **Wasteland**

Menma landed at the coordinated place and looked around stepping out of a black swirling portal were a pair of humanoids, both had blue skin and primarily red outfits but varied greatly otherwise. The female was about his own height and had shoulder length white hair with a golden figure eight hairpin, pointed ears and soft purple eyes. She wore a red skintight dress-bodysuit that opened under her breasts and showed off her flat stomach. From the waist down was a white and black, spiked cape.

The other was much taller than both he and the woman, he wore a similar skin tight bodysuit though with a sarong-cape around his waist splitting off for each leg to pass easily, there was a white armoured plate over his chest with a green bubbling section over the centre of his torso, golden... pipes? Around his neck.

Menma's nostrils flared as his senses went haywire, a small part of his mind, possibly the human part, telling him to run, that this was not an enemy to be trifled with, but the primal, Saiyan part was drooling at the opportunity, if he could survive, even if he lost, he'd grow exponentially from this fight.

His heart thundered in his chest, blood racing through his body as he clenched his fists and growled, "So. It was you two. Get your kicks from fucking with the timeline?" He questioned, his voice positively _guttural._

"Oh my it seems they've finally found us, Mira. You've grown quickly little insect, to think your energy would be worth harvesting on our first face to face encounter." Taunted the woman, Menma looked to Mira, the man and he seemed impassive but nodded nonetheless.

" _So, he's the muscle and she's the brains? That makes my life easier at least._ " Menma thought before a familiar essence appeared beside him, Trunks.

"I don't know what you two are planning but it ends here, you aren't going to get your way!" Snarled the boy as he transformed into the shiniest of golden men.

The woman moved back as Mira stepped forward, Menma's aura flared wildly, Trunks gave him a sidelong glance, a flicker of doubt in his eyes before the boy's brow was creased with a bulging vein and his elongated canines nearly dug into his gums his teeth were clenched so tightly, Menam's aura flowed and flowed until it plateaued, his eyes filled with a cold, rapturous fury that intrigued Mira.

"Bring your true power to the surface, boy. Or you can die like a fool." Ordered the blue skinned man as he waited patiently for the boy to do just that.

Menma's mind filled with images of his master's callous actions, tapping into it as a profound moment of true, burning anger. He thought back to his father's attitude at his existence, about how he was a _mistake_ of youth. He thought to the fact that right now, Gohan. A boy five years his junior was ascended, and he was not.

Jealousy.

Anger.

Hurt.

Rage.

So much rage.

White.

Hot.

Wrath.

Menma's body shon with a brilliant white light a deafening howl tore from his throat, the aura was so intense it was like looking a silver sun, Mira squinted as the boys form expanded and visibly grew before his eyes, his hair lengthening, fur sprouting up his arms, his nails lengthening and his eyes gaining a dark outline to them. Menma's body emerged from the transformation, the silver energy a great deal more intense than the first transformation, crackling with dark blue electricity.

Looking like puberty hit him like a freight train the half-Saiyan now stood a few inches taller than Trunks, his body filled out with musculature of an adonis, the fur from his shoulders had gone all the way down his spine making a vague V shape of silver fur down his back, his fingers and arms had been coated in the same lush silver fur and his nailed ended at a honed point. All in all Menma looked like he'd just aged several years.

Looking himself over through the haze of power he breathed deeply, "Two and a half weeks it took me to go from one to two, and yet it took me two years of constant training to go from base to one. I sense shenanigans." Rumbled the teenage looking Primal Saiyan.

"That's... quite the transformation." Trunks admired it for a moment, and a grin stretched on his comrades lips, showing his sharp teeth, "Works for you." Added the senior.

"I feel like I could do anything right now, so how about we crack this little bastards skull open and take the woman in for questioning." Trunks nodded but Mira's frown deepened, he lunged forward and thus the battle began.

Mira slammed his fist into Trunk's chest forcing him back, Menma appeared aside the blue skinned man with a roundhouse to the back of the head, Trunks regained his footing and slashed Mira across the chest with his sword in a singular flash of movement Mira's armour was scratched but it wasn't exactly notable damage.

Menma's silver orb of desolation was flung towards Mira's unprotected back making the man grit his teeth as it span and burnt into his flesh, Trunks smirked and moved his hands in a rapid and intricate movement, "Burning Attack!" Bellowed the half-Saiyan as he launched a fireball of ki that exploded and detonated the orb on impact.

Menma and Trunks smirked at one another before a purple beam of energy reminiscent of a Gallick Gun shot out of the smoke and shot towards the Super Saiyan, Trunks evaded enough to only take a blast to the shoulder, Menma dove into the smoke and kicked Mira in the back once more sending him towards Trunks who this time changed from a sword strike to a powerful ki blast was able to visibly damage Mira.

"Double Buster!" Looking like a smaller, quicker version of the Final Flash, Trunks lanced energy directly through Mira, though it seemed the man was able to shrug it off. Whilst the attack seemed to have pierced his defences, he wasn't _literally_ run through by it.

Menma felt slightly cheated at that.

Then again, that meant more time to break in his new body.

That made him smile menacingly.

Menma's body flushed with power as he announced, "Kaioken x10!" Roared the youth as his aura mixed red and silver, the electricity turning a vibrant vermillion in colour, flashing forward a dozen Menma's appeared around him, the Shadow Clones apparently still small, though this did give more context to just how great the change was, it was more amusing than intimidating to see a teenager leading a pack of children into battle.

One clone clocked Mira in the jaw with a booted kick making his head turn another hammered him in the back and sent him forward, like some macabre form of ping-pong the dozen Menma's each got a vicious attack off on Mira before the final one sent the otherworldly being towards the original with a spin-kick.

Menma's arm flared with ki dangerously as he slammed his fist into Mira's stomach, the man gasped in agony before Menma grabbed his shoulder and fired off an explosive, one handed Spiral Cannon, this time a hole really was drilled through Mira's chest, the woman gasped at the sight but the Uzumaki didn't give him any breathing room and thrust his clawed fingers through the mans eyes and his thumb into the blue skinned brutes mouth, gripping him by the skull and, ignoring the protests of unexpected pain, fired off another Orb of Desolation, that was a good name for it, the orb of ki rapidly expanded as he chewed through Mira's body and forced him to the ground.

"Trunks now!" Roared the Primal Saiyan, the senior patroller nodded as both of them fired off full powered ki blasts to the impact sight, with the combined power of the Orb of Desolation exploding, another full power Spiral Cannon and another fire based ki technique dubbed 'Fire Dome' from Trunks created a mushroom cloud of explosive force, Mira's body was disintegrated from the sheer force of the onslaught.

Menma and Trunks landed back on the ground, the woman was about to vanish but was stopped when the hulking form of the Primal Saiyan appeared before her, he grabbed her head and everything went dark from there.

Having forced the blackout Menma threw the woman over his shoulder and nodded to Trunks who sighed in relief, "Well... that's all done. Everything should be alright, but just to be sure go back and check on Gohan and the others, I'll make sure we lock her up tight for when you get back." Menma handed the blue skinned woman off to Trunks who was encompassed in a shaft of light, Menma shot back off towards the ruined Cell Games arena.

" _I wonder why my clothes expanded with me... do I have magic clothes? Have I always had magic clothes?_ " The Primal Saiyan 2 everybody, a round of applause.

 **Later, Toki Toki**

Everything ended up as intended, Menma had to knock a few of the revived Cell Jr's around but everything was alright in the end, he wasn't able to sit about mourning though, his brother would end up fine, he really did have to stop referring to Goku as his blood though, it could only lead to a misunderstanding later, having to explain the multiverse and the infinite possibilities that lead to the relation.

It would likely end up messy.

That being said Goku already seemed more than happy to have his presence, after the various assistances he'd rendered for the earth-raised Saiyan.

Man he could _not_ get this off his mind.

In other news, the perpetuity of his transformation stuck firm, he was more than pleased with this form, the larger body allowed more energy to be stored therein and the fact that his body actually seemed to have aged meant that he could actually get more from his training than simple incremental boosts.

Also the bobbing of the potara-looking earrings firmly planted in his lobes looked great on him, they were the same blue as his eyes were when he was powered up. Menma honestly felt like he was on top of the world right now, and there was very little that could potentially sour his mood.

So of course, he went off to interrogate the prisoner they'd acquired.

From what Trunks had told him when he arrived the Supreme Kai of Time wanted to toss her into the cracks of time for daring to trifle with the flow of everything, Menma figured it'd be best to get what information they may need out of her before they do something so severe, it may end up that he could... persuade her to their side.

Mind control.

The idea was mind control.

A clone appeared behind Menma and pilfered a pad from the storage seal on his wrist beginning to do up just such a seal, he'd practiced some rather morally questionable things with Orochimaru-oji when he was a little boy.

That and the Curse Seal thing he was developing, but Menma wasn't so crazy about putting fragments of his soul into people.

"So has she said anything yet?" Menma asked as he and Trunks went into a dank, dreary dungeon beneath the Time Nest, wards placed every five feat that would send an alarm all around the city if someone were to escape the various blockages of the prison.

"All we know so far is that her name is Towa and Mira was apparently her creation, and she's from the Demon Realm." Surmised Trunks.

"A name is better than what I would have expected to be honest. She seems the unaccommodating type." Menma observed as they stood outside a cell, Towa suspended in various chains, each inscribed with power-sapping kai speech.

He'd say they were seals but that may be the wrong word for it, they were written in Kaioshin so the best he could think of was something along the lines of kai-speech.

Magic.

"Knock-knock." Menma said as he stepped into the cell, Trunks stepped back and leaning against the wall, somewhat uncomfortable with being in a prison. Towa looked up, her hair slightly frazzled from the process it must have taken to drain her power, her purple eyes were filled with loathing.

"You've ruined _everything_." Snapped the demon realm denizen.

"Look at the few fucks I give." Menma shot back with a drawl, he observed the chains and the prone form of Towa with slight interest before looking her in the eye, "So, let's cut to the chase, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the easy way means you answer all my questions truthfully and I'll see what I can do for you. The hard way involves lots of rigorous torture some of which will leave you a barren husk of what you formerly were. Which sounds more appealing." The almost sing-song manner with which he told her of the worse option made Trunks' blood chill.

"Hmph, like a goody-goody from your lot would know anything about torture." Challenged Towa, Menma grinned widely.

"I love it when they have spirit." He'd gotten that line from Anko. "My dear Towa..." He slammed his fist into her cheek making the bone crack on impact and then grabbed her by the hair lifting her head to see his face, Menma traced her bruised cheek with a clawed finger, drawing blood down her jawline as he did. "I will break you." He promised, like a partner swearing their love for the first time.

The clone approached Trunks and whispered in his ear, warning the older male he probably wouldn't want to see the process. Trunks was weary at the warning from the copy but seeing the deathly serious look on his face he told himself to give it at the least a few minutes, and see what happened then.

Menma's fingers began slicing through Towa's bodysuit leaving small, weeping cuts on her form each time, before long both of her bound arms and her torso were riddled with cuts, crimson gradually clotting up the small wounds but a clone approached with a small bag, Towa grit her teeth as he rubbed salt onto his hands, awaiting the pain.

"Oh don't worry... I won't kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you, really, _really_ bad." Menma promised with a grin.

Trunks left.

Menma listened out for the door he dusted his hands off and called the notepad clone forth, "How done are you?"

"Give me like five minutes." Reported the clone Menma nodded and cradled Towa's jaw in his hand, "I said I would break you, but I really just meant your mind. After I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own name. Docile as a lamb. Reprogrammers have their methods, I have mine." Menma's eyes glinted dangerously and Towa's blood ran cold before he ripped her top off revealing her rather ample bosom but that wasn't his interest, for the moment, the clone stepped forward and pulled the page from the notepad.

Placing it against Towa's chest he lifted two fingers up and began uttering a few choice words under his breath, the seal began to burn into her like a brand, this made sealing things much quicker but also ran the risk of damage, and required exceptionally precise control when doing so.

Towa's body shook as the seal burnt into her flesh, but seized up as the web of infused chakra flooded her veins and took root, her free will, her consciousness and all that she was being... stripped away, fear gripped her heart before fear no longer had context, and thus.

Oblivion.

Menma grinned widely at his work, whilst yes he'd have to explain why her tits were out on display and how he'd managed to do what he did, there was this magical thing called lying.

Also this meant he had even more potential fighters for the future of his planet, and _that_ was all that mattered in the long wrong, all he was doing was for the safety of his home. His loved ones and his friends. If that meant irrevocably, morally bankrupt choices, he was willing to take that.

Such was the length of his drive. Such was the length of his passion. Menma grabbed Towa's head and gently slapped her cheek, she was completely gone. "Let the reprogramming begin. Try to get at least some of the personality she showed us thus far in there. Make it convincing." Menma ordered the clone who nodded and went to work with another clone assisting him.

Menma walked out of the cell and leant against the wall, tucking his legs in he began to meditate on all he'd done, accomplished and otherwise been informed of this day, after about an hour of this a thought occurred to him, "The technique vendor. I should swing by and see what's available." Menma nodded to himself as he walked off.

 **Time Nest**

Menma left the hidden prison cells and waved Trunks over, the senior patroller fell into step. "So..?" Questioned Trunks.

"I got all I could out of her, which is barely anything. She's a resilient bitch I'll give her that, so I figured if she's still a threat I'd better remove that chance, instead of throwing away a potential asset I'm doing a little mind-probing, she'll be as passive as a kitten when she wakes up."

"Is this right, Menma? What we're doing?" Trunks questioned.

"What I'm doing isn't usually considered right, so that's a no for me. What _you_ do Trunks, is the right thing. You're a good man, and you do good work. What we accomplished earlier was amazing, we stopped people from fucking around with time with possibly the worst consequences, erosion of existence itself. If those two continued, who knows what may have happened." Menma lectured as he placed a firm hand on Trunks' shoulder.

The Briefs smirked for a moment, "And here I thought I was supposed to be the one guiding you." Trunks pat the hand on his shoulder before it released its grip, "Thank you, Menma. That means a lot."

"Happy to help, that's what friends do." Menma's smile turned into a smirk, "Friends also tell friends there's a way to skirt the unpredictable drop rates from those goddamn quests!" Said the taller, but younger, Saiyan with a light shoulder punch.

"Friends also think their friends are smart enough to notice a sign that says 'Skill Shop'." Trunks rebuked with a cheeky grin.

"Touche!" The silver furred Saiyan said with a chuckle.

 **End.**

 **So yeah, variables are fun.**

 **There's a plan for the Primal Saiyan forms, what that is you'll just have to wait for.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know, if you didn't tell me specifically what you think could have been improved on. If you want to diddle the moon with your fiddle out of tune, without have Tom Riddle call you a loon then may I suggest putting tucking your piddle away before noon?**

 **That was fun.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Jjlol: Well it is a force of nature, so only time will tell.**

 **LordGhostStriker: Pretty succinct way of putting it I'd say.**

 **Not many questions so at this point I was kinda just fishing for comments. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **Also, my original -has been locked up by Microsoft because I tried to log into my computer, and now it's saying it was a security breach, the whole things a fuckin' mess.**

 **Anyway because it's so old I haven't been able to recover it, as the required fields I do not have in there. The only story this really effects is my Star Wars fic, everything else is pretty much safe as I haven't actually started any new chapters for them.**

 **So yeah, expect the wait on the 'Archon of Destruction' to be even longer, or perhaps re-written because that is just an enormous kick in the balls.**

 _ **Start!**_

"Trunks." Menma said with a monotone, turning to his senior robotically as he looked over the various skills available in the shop.

"What's up?" Taking a gander at the store as well, the orb shaped droid happily greeted them and offered them enchanted menu's to see what he had available.

"Super Saiyan." Menma said with a hellish glare, "They literally _sell_ Super Saiyan here! I've been busting my ass for nothing!" Trunks shook his head.

"It's only a phantom of Super Saiyan. It's not a real one, something to use in Parallel Quests for those who haven't been able to unlock it on their own yet." Trunks clarified, taking some wind out of the younger man's sails.

"I reserve the right to be pissy for at least a few minutes. It still could have helped me with training." Muttered Menma sourly, Trunks chuckled. "Well imma burn like 7/8ths of my money on Final Shine." Menma said, he was a fan of green lasers. Trunks nodded as the younger man purchased the technique, the droid directed him over to a chair seated aside the store, a dome-shaped helmet fell down over his eyes, he gripped the chair tightly as thousands of images of Vegeta as an SS4 performing the technique over and over again, he felt it like he was doing so himself, every moment information and technical information was being jammed into his mind.

And then the helmet lifted up, leaving him with only a slight tingle in his brain, "That was... an experience." Menma muttered as he held out his hands and made a few fists to get the blood flowing properly again, "Money well spent I'd say."

Trunks' communicator beeped with an alarm, "Looks like there's still work to do, c'mon. That other timeline is acting up again." Menma almost sighed, he'd like to have taken a small rest but this was far more important.

 **M.E Timeline**

Menma appeared, this time on Shepard's ship, he blinked for a moment, looking around in shock, everything was so sleek and awesome-looking, a little starstruck, he looked out the nearest window to see the sea of stars around them, all words failed him at the moment as Menma took it all in, he laughed to himself.

Then he got a little sad.

All these stars, this distance, all of it reminded him just how far away he was from home at this point. From his friends, his family, but most importantly he was away from his mother. He missed his mum something fierce, now that it came to him.

"I suppose no matter how much older I look I'm still a kid." Menma said to himself with a sigh, resting his cheek on a fist before shaking his head, "I suppose it's probably-" He turned to see a woman in a red bodysuit, an Asari, with a matching adornment over head head-tentacles, she had rich purple eyes and a rather beautifully sculpted face, though it seemed worn through a life long lived, small scratches and barely noticeable scars dotted the exposed skin.

"Hello." Greeted the Asari woman, her voice like silk but her posture and her position spoke of someone able to jump into action in half a heartbeat.

"Oh... dear." Menma censored himself for a moment, frowning at being dropped into such a predicament off the bat. "Hey." He greeted lamely. " _Trunks what the fuck!?_ " He mentally demanded.

"I don't know, the disturbance seems directly linked to this woman so maybe that's why? Usually the scrolls give you some distance before throwing you into the fire like this. There's nothing I can do." Reported Trunks, a clone approaching.

"'Sup? Anything interesting happening?" Questioned the clone, Menma had a very odd sense for how surreal it was to feel his own voice, not coming from himself, in his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Towa?" Trunks queried.

"Meh, already finished, figure'd I'd leave the other guy to watch over her until she wakes up. Came over to watch what's happenin'." The Clone said casually.

Menma toned them both out as he saw the doors open revealing the familiar redhead that was Shepard, "Oh fuck all kinds of duck." Muttered Menma, slapping his forehead.

"Language please." The Asari woman scolded softly, looking towards the human whom had entered, "What can I do for you Commander?"

"Samara what's going on here? How did he get in?" Demanded the redhead with a glare, she was no biotic, and she was unarmed but she still looked imposing as hell.

"I was about to ask something similar but the young man seemed distracted, patience is a virtue Commander." Whilst usually the Code demanded her to act in such a moment, after swearing herself to Shepard she had no need for direct action until she was given an explanation, and a small part of her was rather curious how this odd looking man appeared in her room.

"Mostly classified." Menma said with a small smile, Shepard scowled, "I'm just kidding, Shep." He said lightly before giving her a proper look, walking forward he stuck his hand out, he was about an inch of so taller than her, making the woman internally question how he'd managed this in a few days.

"You can call me Menma, a pleasure to meet you." Trunks' breath hitched, but the scroll remained fine outside the corruption already in place, "I'm here to help you out from time to time. I'd tell you more but that information is for your ears only, apologies miss." Menma said as he turned to nod towards the Asari.

"I need only know that you are not a threat to our mission, or mine." The woman said with a disinterested look, "I am Samara. For future reference." Informed the woman, Menma nodded once more before turning back to Shepard.

"Is there somewhere on this ship where no-one else will be able to hear us. That includes potential bugs." Menma said seriously, Shepard pulled him out by the vest and set him against the wall.

"Stay here, I'm going to talk to Samara about something and when I'm done we'll get someone that suits the need, until then. Don't. Move." Menma shrugged, hey this was going way better than he'd originally thought it would, Shep seemed to be the type to take the weird and unexplained pretty well.

 **Omega**

Menma had been eyed by the entire crew until they left for the lawless space-station, Shepard was decked out in her usual armour, Samara's form had a slight glitter to it as a biotic barrier coated her body, Menma... was in his classy vest and baggy pants, his tail acting as his belt.

"You look different from last time." Shepard noted as they left the ship, questioning looks all 'round from the crew, but none were answered. "Something happen."

"Part of my explanation." Menma said, "If we can find somewhere to sit down I'll tell you all I'm able." The half-breed said with a small smile, that immediately wrinkled as he breathed in through his nose, "This place smells like a goddamn cesspit."

"It is a cesspit." Commented Samara, "Commander, I will endevour to seek out our mark whilst you are informed, I will contact you when I do." Jane nodded as she gestured Menma follow after her, coming out of the tunnel from the docking bay they were shown the full face of Omega, people bustling about, a line before a pair of doors leading deeper into the station, to their immediate right was the market wing and to the left was the outdoor garage for the various hover cars parked there.

Shepard led him into the open garage, to the very end no one was around and the sounds of the station proper would drown out whatever they had to say. "Alright spill." Ordered Jane with a frown.

"You really must stop with the frowning darling, though it does make your eyes sparkle." Menma commented as he stared her dead in the eye, Shepard barely blinked at the compliment, "Alright, banter is off the table. Fair enough, well strap in because this is a doozy."

Menma gave her an abridged and safe-for-work version of his job and the task he'd been sent to complete, essentially trying his best to convince her that whilst he was here to help in any capacity he was not a permanent asset and would have to disappear at various intervals. That was about all he could really tell her, but he did embellish it somewhat to make it more believable, silly as that may sound.

"So... you're some kind of interdimensional cop that stops people from mucking up timelines." Menma nodded, silently. "And the reason that thresher maw was so damn big and had _two_ heads was due to some evil dickhead in another dimension trying to throw your organization around." Menma nodded once more and Shepard rubbed her head and sighed.

"You _did_ see me suplex a giant sand-worm, if that means anything." Menma said with a shrug as the two of them leant over the guardrail, Jane shook her head.

"I just want to crawl in a hole and hope everything stops being stupid." Lamented the redhead.

"I killed a blue skinned demon man in spandex today." Menma shared lightly, getting her attention, "The wonderful thing is that there are loopholes to this kind of stuff, Mira and his compadre were outside of time, much like myself I'm beginning to suspect, so they could jump around willy-nilly and mess with things. My partner and I ended them earlier today, so whoever is screwing with your timeline and potentially others is a new threat with a similar shtick." Informed the 'Interdimensional Cop'.

To be fair, that was a pretty on point description of what he did though.

"It sounds ridiculous." Muttered Jane, but she pushed off the guardrail and slapped him on the back, "Doesn't explain your sudden growth spurt though." She commented with a seeking glance.

"Part of my biology, I'll tell you more about it after this little mess is dealt with." Menma said with a small smile, "Next time you see me it may be even more pronounced so if you're fond of this mug I'd suggest taking a picture."

"Look kid, I'm flattered with the flirting, but I've got way more important things to do than babysit your ego by pretending that you've got a snowballs chance in hell." Menma recoiled, he'd never had such a miscommunication like that before.

"It was supposed to be more of a joke than anything." Explained the youth, "Ya know, ha-ha humour... am I that not funny?" He questioned, more to himself than anything. This seemed like more of a revelation than was probably reasonable. "I amuse myself all the time though."

"C'mon we'll go help Samara track down her target." Ordered Shepard, having gotten all she would out of him.

"Who _are_ we after by the by?" Menma asked curiously, leaning down slightly and tilting his head as he tucked his gloved hands into his pockets.

"Classified." Jane teased with a smirk on her delicious looking lips.

" _Down puberty! Down!_ " Menma internally scolded, " _Not now!_ ", but a mirror of a smirk graced his own lips, "You sassy bitch." The pair shared a grin as they headed off to the task at hand.

" _I love meeting new people_." Menma thought with a chuckle. " _Seriously though am I not funny?_ " Yet another thing to muse over later.

 **A Few Hours Later**

After watching Jane try to dance, punch some dude in the face, and convince a bartender to pay for a round for the entire club, Menma saw her stalk off with some other Asari woman in a black bodysuit.

" _What kind of pretentious shit waxes about art and music, 'It's darkness is aluring' who even says that!?_ " Menma's mental tirade was continued as he and Samara followed after the duo, though even Samara could notice the look of near-revulsion on the young man's face, and how the shadows seemed to obscure them both.

" _A curious creature indeed._ "

The whole thing ended messily, Morinth, who was apparently Samara's daughter was some crazy bitch with the power to kill people through the Asari mind-link. The tell-tale D appeared on her forehead as she and Samara faced off, Biotics flaring wilding, Samara was rapidly being overtaken as Morinth held her up to the wall, Jane was dazed and out of it so Menma stepped in and grabbed Morinth by the throat and chokeslammed her into the ground, the cracking of bones was heard, the red in her eyes vanishing as though he'd knocked the energy out of her through sheer force.

"I think not, you little shit." Snarled Menma as he stomped on her stomach with enough force to crack the ground under her, Morinth's vision swam as a copy of Menma appeared for a moment and lifted Samara to her feet before vanishing just as quickly.

Samara stalked over to her rogue child as Menma assisted Jane to come back to the world of the living, with a slight _zap_ that jumped from his fingers to her hips she jumped up and nearly headbutt him, "Jesus what was that!?" Demanded the jumpstarted Shepard.

"You were pretty out of it, so I just gave you a wake-up shock, nothing serious." Informed Menma as Samara cracked a shot into her kids dome, splattering blue blood all over the floor. Menma's mood soured at that, not the act itself, just the fact that it had to happen. Even without D's intervention he doubted it would have been clean.

Real life sucked ass.

The entire thing ended rather anticlimatically, Trunks' voice rang in his mind, "Looks like it's cleared up for the moment. Come on back, I think we could both use a break. Today has been pretty tiring."

" _I can agree with that one._ " Menma stated, " _Just lemme walk back to the ship and I'll be on home, god help me if something ended up happening after that half-assed attempt at possession. Whoever it is now sucks major donkey balls at this._ "

"Yeah... they're not the best." Trunks agreed with a chuckle.

 **A Few Days Later**

Once more in the alternate Galaxy Menma was floating in space across from him was a pale skinned, pointed eared man with dark red hair and bright yellow eyes. He sported an attire reminiscent of Dabura the Demon, Menma frowned as not but a few kilometers away was the Normandy. A D glowed brightly on this mans exposed chest,

"So your master has just thrown caution to the wind?" Menma questioned, a slim, kai-enchanted necklace on his throat to produce a small radius of breathable air, so that he may fight in space like this, a strong Saiyan could usually last about 10 minutes in the vacuum of space but Menma didn't want to put any time-limit on his fights as it may just be his downfall someday.

The pointy eared man didn't bother to respond instead flared his power and silently demanded the fight, Menma snarled lowly before his power breached its usual, sleeping state and began to skyrocket, the elfin man was given pause a the sudden, and rapid expansion of his opponents raw power but remained stalwart.

"Menma! There's something wrong with the Prime Scroll again!" Called Trunks, Menma's gaze turned murderous.

" _So that's what this fucker has been planning, get me calm and comfortable and then try to spread us thin. Can no-one else go to it?_ " Menma questioned as his bright silver aura lit up the black expanse of space around him.

"No. Given the sensitivity of the Prime Scroll more than one Time Patroller being an active part of it could cause catastrophic consequences. You need to get here ASAP." Commanded Trunks, Menma responded an affirmative.

"Sorry, but I have no time to play with you." Menma said as multiple copies of himself appeared at his flank, before flashing about the battlefield, one appeared behind the elfin man and kicked him up another appeared above and elbow dropped him back down, yet another appeared and kicked the man in the head sending him towards the original.

Menma threw out both his hands creating a duo of great vermillion orbs, bringing his hands together and slamming them together he thrust the energy forward in an unstable, vicious Beam of Desolation, the elfin man barely had time to comprehend the end of his existence the bright light was torn away by the endless expanse of space.

Menma fished out the scroll and, as his clones popped, was encompassed in a shaft of light.

 **Kami's Lookout, 10 Minutes Later**

An elfin man with wild red hair, red markings on the underside of his eyes that ran down to his chin, bright red eyes with small iris' and dressed in an extravagant blue robe with baggy matching pants and boots a golden band with various extended, wavey crests and a green gem fitted into the centre was placed over his forehead, and a simpler golden choker around his neck.

In right hand was a staff that looked to be made of twisted bone, four claw-like protrusions holding a red orb that swam with energies. He stood behind a shadow encompassed Piccolo, Menma frowned as he appeared behind a much younger Trunks and little Goten.

"So you have arrived, I hope I didn't cause you too much distress." Said the man, his voice like oil. Menma's fur stood on end and his hair rose, spiked and lengthened slightly as he tapped into his second level with purpose.

The ground of the lookout cracked and chipped with each step he took forward. "This evolution of mine has taken my power to an exceedingly great point, interloper." Informed Menma, "Whereas a normal Saiyan's multiplier is put onto each new level of Super Saiyan, a Primal Saiyan's multiplier is stacked atop one another."

The man's gaze narrowed for a moment before he extended his senses, and his eyes widened ever so slightly, "What are you boy? To grow so quickly?"

"An unforeseen variable apparently." Menma informed, "Twenty-five times fifty is one thousand two hundred and fifty. That, is the current level my base is increased by." Menma disappeared and slammed a foot into Piccolo's head whilst kicking the staff-wielder away, a strike to the chin never went astray.

"Shame is a great motivator." Menma commented as copies of himself appeared in clouds, "Boys, return to working on your fusion. I'll deal with this." Menma ordered as he turned over his shoulder to look at the stunned faces of the two young half-Saiyans, who reflexively stepped back when they saw the frosty blue eyes of the Primal Saiyan 2.

"Uh right! C'mon Goten." Kid Trunks said, sweat dripping down his brow at the intensity of the energy.

"Ridiculous! No child can acquire such power!" Rebuked the man, as he swung his hand creating several dark purple orbs that shot forward and dispelled two clones, he smirked, "Your copies are but mere illusions."

"I prefer the term fragile." Said one such copy as it appeared and slammed its fist into the mans skull forcing him head over feet Menma held out a hand and caught him by the throat.

"Name." Demanded the youth as his viciously sharp nails dug into the flesh of his captives throat.

"You- _hkk!_ -fool! To best an illusion is one thing, but you- _ahhk!_ -will know the true power of the Demon God D-Demigra soon enough." Spat the now named Demigra.

"Kind of hard to be intimidated by someone who's choking to death in my grip." Menma crushed the windpipe and snapped the spinal collum in one crushing blow but was dissapointed to see the man's body turned to whisps of energy, a clone appeared and thrust its hand into the wisps before the seeped into its body.

"We're going to science this out whilst you go deal with the other disturbance." Said the clone as another appeared at its side, Menma nodded.

"If you start to go out of control resist for as long as you are able, dispelling is a last option." Ordered the Primal Saiyan as he vanished in a mere flicker of movement.

"He's scary." Goten said, shrinking back behind Trunks.

"Nah you heard that guy Goten, it was just an illusion I bet my dad could mop the floor with that silver haired dude." Trunks was putting on a brave face, if only because he knew the importance of their commitment to the fusion, and how necessary concentration was at this time.

In another flicker of movement Menma reappeared and shook his head, "Fuckers on his way here." He muttered, grabbing Piccolo and dragging him towards the lookout, "Mr. Popo!" He shouted, a literally black skinned figure with wide eyes and red lips, sporting an outfit fitting a djinn or genie of some kind appeared, in addition to his fabulous attire he sported a pair of golden hoops in his ears and over each bicep.

"Yes?" Questioned the kindly lookout attendant.

"Piccolo was possessed by an otherworldly interloper, would you have a place to look over him until he reawakens?" Menma asked.

"Oh of course, please follow me." Mr. Popo gestured for the Primal man to follow him, the assistant-deity leading him to one of the various rooms nestled away in the lookout, "I don't believe we've met before, it's a pleasure." Greeted the shorter being.

"And mine to meet you, Mr. Popo." Informed Menma as he bowed his head slightly, "I apologize but at this time I cannot give you my full name but I'd be pleased if you referred to me as M." Manners at all times when making a first impression, a simple lesson that many of those he'd met in recent times seemed to lack.

"Oh my, mysterious." Mr. Popo teased with an easy smile as he gestured to the bed for Menma to set Piccolo down, doing so he made sure the Namek wouldn't be too uncomfortable, his ears twitched as he turned to the entrance, a grim expression.

"Buu is here. Stay safe with the others Mr. Popo." Menma said as he flickered out of the room and appeared behind the boys once more.

"You two better fuse..." Ordered Menma quietly as Buu's eyes sparked red and his aura grew even more malicious, though instead of hunger it eminated furious bloodlust.

"R-right!" Goten nodded to Trunks as the two of them backed up to get some room.

"Oi Buu!" Shouted Menma the pink monstrosity looked at him curiously, "Bring it you glorified diabetes inducer." Buu snarled angrily and lunged at him, Menma backstepped to avoid the extended limb punch that came at him before pushing off the ground and roundhousing the pink monster in the face, vanishing Buu's body became riddled with dents as Menma then appeared behind him, fists smoking from friciton-burn.

"Keep up." Menma spat as flashes of light began popping around Buu's body, each flash brought a dozen more dents in Buu's body, and then the final flicker of light was met with a green trio of spheres grew in an orb held in Menma's right hand, the orbs joined into a singular as he thrust his hand into Buu's chest, "Final Shine Attack!" Announced the Primal Saiyan, the green beam of energy pushed Buu back through the air, a kilometer away from the lookout and his smoking form hit the ground below, Menma turned to the boys and nodded to them as the joined in fusion.

Gotenks emerged from the Fusion Dance, sporting a blue vest with yellow padding, white billowing pants and matching coloured boots. Hair lifted in defiance of gravity purple on the inside and black on the outer edges.

"Go gettim' kiddo." Menma said as the boy cheered.

"Oh yeah! It's Gotenks time! Stand outta the way silver-dude!" Ordered the younger half-breed as he shot forward, a wind tunnel forming in his wake tussling the fur on Menma's body, Trunks' voice prickled in his ear.

"That should be enough for the moment, but stay with them until you're sure Buu's body is rid of the power-up." Menma nodded as he vanished in another flicker of movement.

 **29 Minutes Later**

Gotenks was giving Buu all he had, all the while being quite the trash-talker, Buu kept screaming about he was not having any fun but Menma was having a blast, Gotenks was charging up for a Kamehameha when all of sudden his energy dropped and in a flash the two children were in his place once more, Menma blinked.

"Oh crud our fusion wore out!" Came the panicked exposition of Trunks, Menma shrugged and stood up, appearing between the angry Buu and the two boys once more.

"We'll have to hide until we can do it again!" Goten said urgently as the two boys fled,

"Looks like we'll have to wait, that weirdo will have to protect us." Grumbled Trunks, a blow to his pride to be sure.

"Thanks kids." Menma muttered, rolling his eyes. His ears twitched once more as another powerful energy appeared beside him, Gohan, much older now, a white aura surrounding him. His hair spiked upwards with a small, uncooperative bunch across his forehead, he was dressed much the same way his father was many years ago.

"Gohan! You weren't dead!" Cheered Kid Trunks, Menma smirked at the young man next to him.

"You... here to fight Buu?" Questioned the Majin.

"Fight you? No. I'm here to kill you." Gohan said with a smirk.

" _That was fucking awesome_." Menma mentally stated, he'd have to use that line later. "How ya doin' kiddo." Menma greeted, as the two of them got into stances.

"Heh, didn't expect to see you here, that's for sure." Gohan commented, "It's good to have you back though."

"No more talk, fight!" Roared Buu, Menma flickered away whilst Gohan kicked at Buu's ankle with enough force to trip him and then punched the creature into a crater created by the force of the blow, Menma's supreme energy manipulation skills took effect as he produced several small orbs from the energy of his aura, each orb was roughly the size of a fist and just as Gohan shot back to fire off a Kamehameha Menma flicked his wrist and a dozen orbs of ki shot down into the crater, followed soon by the blue feam of energy from Gohan's palms.

The explosion created a fissure that stretched a kilometer long and roughly five-hundred meters deep. Menma smirked but his ears twitched when he felt another flare of dark energy from Buu, "Gohan move!" Ordered the Primal Saiyan, his fellow half-breed doing as he was bid a large column of dark energy poured from the newly formed fissure, Buu floated out of it and roared.

This time though, Buu's cry of anger was not simply blowing out hot air, he transformed, into Kid Buu. His true form. "Wait what!? Why is this happening now? This isn't right!" Trunks demanded, Menma shrugged.

" _Maybe that Demigra guy did it? I didn't think he could give this kind of powerup though._ " Considering that Menma had only fought a two headed sand worm, an Asari with a deadly vagina and a space-elf affected by Demigra he didn't seem that intimidating, so one could see how he got this impression.

Another massive surge of energy was the harbinger of Buu summoning up an enormous orb of mega-death.

"Oh no..." Menma said with wide eyes as Buu threw it, faster than either he, Gohan, Goten or Trunks could follow, let alone stop.

White.

Noiseless.

Menma's body felt tight and trapped until colour returned, as did the details of the world around him, he felt a ground under him, grass. Blinking as the blind spots of his vision cleared he was given sight to a verdant landscape with lush grass and small mountains dotting all around, to his immediate right was a small lake with a singular island in the centre of it, to his left was...

"Goku? Vegeta?" Menma questioned, and in fact the two men stood there, halo's above their heads they seemed to be in discussion until Menma called out to them.

Goku smiled brightly, "Hey! Good to see you again, you appeared after Buu destroyed earth." Goku's voice was harsher than he intended, even knowing he could bring them all back with the Dragonballs, didn't help his stinging heart.

Vegeta merely nodded towards the younger Saiyan, "Get up boy we may need your help in putting this menace down for good." Ordered Vegeta, as Menma got to his feet and brushed himself off. Kibito Kai stepped in and reminded them.

"Majin Buu will very likely be on his way this moment, if you have any ideas I suggest you formulate a plan immediately." Said the Fused Kai, with long, windswept hair and sharp features the Kai sported a red version of his old attire with white baggy pants and black boots. Kibito Kai may have been greatly strengthened by the fusion of his parts but he was still no match for the menace that is Buu.

"Spirit Bomb?" Menma asked, whilst normally Goku would fight Buu in SS3 and the Vegeta would fight in SS2 to give his comrade time to recover, with the power up from Demigra already more than making up for any potential shortcomings it meant they needed to eradicate this pest before it became a real problem.

"That could work... but it'd have to be really big, and with just the four of us here..." Goku said at length.

"Through me you will be able to commune with the souls of those Majin Buu has killed if they give their energy to you, will it be enough?" Kibito Kai asked desperately.

"For sure! If everyone from Earth worked together, the Spirit Bomb would work no problem!" Said an enthused Goku with a wide smile on his face.

"Right, so it's up to us to defend Kakarot whilst he charges the damned bomb." Vegeta said to Menma who nodded with a thumbs up.

"Why isn't Hercule there?" Questioned Trunks his voice have the barest traces of dread.

" _I'll ask_." Menma said, "What ended up happening to that Hercule guy?" Menma asked, trying to fish for answers without revealing too much.

Vegeta smirked, "After your little display at the Cell Games the fool was revealed to be nothing more than a charlatan. I imagine he was destroyed along with the Earth."

"Ooh no." Trunks panicked, "Hercule is the reason everyone from Earth gives their energy to power the Spirit Bomb! Without him it might not even work!"

" _This is our best option Trunks... if it comes down to it there may be something I could do. I dunno if it would work or not._ " Menma said, a shiver running down his spine.

"What is it?" His senior asked.

" _Pushing the Kaioken to 50 and draining every last drop of energy from my body to make up for the missing power._ " Menma informed with a small frown.

"That's insane it would kill you! Without a doubt it would kill you!"

" _Look my fuckup caused Hercule to not be here, I'm just saying it's my job to fix it._ " Responded the half-Saiyan, a solem air collecting in his gut, "Wow, I just became aware of my mortality again. Ugh, think of happy things. Majin girls in bikini's, curvy booty's, giant laser beams... better." Thought the youth aloud as he smiled to himself.

Goku cracked a grin whilst Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Majin girls?" Questioned Kibito Kai.

"Imagine Majin Buu, but not homicidal or male, with _very_ flexible movement, and a great ass." Menma said, firmly planting the image in Kibito's mind, the Kai covered his nose as a small bit of blood leaked from it.

"Your sickening." Sneered Vegeta.

"Think of Frieza with boobs." Ordered Menma.

Vegeta was about to retort before the image burnt itself into his mind, "AHH!" Screamed the Prince, Menma and Goku shared a hearty laugh at his expense, "Foolish distractions will just get us killed!" Shouted Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, you're lookin' a little red. You sure you're okay to fight." Goku asked with a knowing, very monkey like, grin.

"Shut your damn mouth Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled.

Buu appeared at possible the worst time, as all of them had a moment to relax and had taken it with that small break of humour, only for the pink menace to reaffirm just how deep in the metaphorical shit they were.

"Go time." Said Menma, "Oi Buu!" He shouted, making the midget snarl at him, point and scream incessantly.

"You! Buu kill you!" Snarled the world-destroyer.

"Better make good on that promise you little shit, or I'll rip you to pieces and burn the goddamn remains!" Bellowed the half-breed as he shot into combat, three clones taking his previously occupied space.

"Goku." Said the first one, "Start charging, we'll do our best to protect you."

"Right!" Goku threw his hands up as Kibito touched his back, " _People of Earth! Please, give all the energy you can spare, we are fighting Majin Buu the one who destroyed our planet and we need all the help we can get!_ " Pleaded Goku as energy began to flow into him.

Vegeta released a short, strong shout as he went directly into SS2 and joined his new comrade in the fray, each time Buu dodged the Silver Saiyan, he was dealt a blow by the golden one, and for each attempt at a rebuke he was punished with a pair of ki blasts.

As the fight progressed Menma's shoulders began to emit thicker, denser particles of energy that formed the same orbs he'd used in conjunction with Gohan on earth, the hovered about behind his head giving him the appearance of a great silver deity, "Space out!" Ordered Menma as he drew his clenched fist back to punch the miniature menace, Vegeta flickering away as an orb rushed into Menma's palm.

Delivering the punch with the extra power of the Mini-Desolator managed to chew Buu's arm right off, "Back in!" The youth then proceeded to mid-air suicide kick Buu towards Vegeta who had prepared a charged Gallick Gun to further damage Buu's squishy form.

Menma touched the ground as another copy emerged from a plume of smoke, "Do it." Ordered the youth as the copy produced a brush and drew a quick seal on its creators palm, Menma flickered forward and slammed his palm into Buu's unguarded back.

With a stray thought of concentration Menma detonated the seal and caused it to begin sucking in copious amounts of air, Buu's back now acting as a vacuum, slowly but surely his body became more bulbous and unwieldy, "Vegeta charge up for a bit I can hold him for now." Menma suggested as he kicked the ballooning Buu over the lake and into the side of the small mountains over it.

"Don't order me around, boy!" Shouted Vegeta, but it seemed like the Prince was slowly becoming more and more confident as the smirk on his lips grew with each strike the Silver Saiyan placed on the ridiculous looking Buu.

"How's it coming Goku?" Asked C-1.

"There's a lot of energy, but it doesn't feel like enough." C-1 nodded and gestured to C-2.

"Kibito-sama, may I try?" Questioned C-2, the Kai nodded as the copy placed a hand on his shoulder, " _People of Earth. You do not know me, but I know you. You are afraid and rightly so, Majin Buu has taken your lives, and the lives of your loved ones. I offer you all a chance, for justice. For righteous vengeance, together we can rain down on Buu all of our hate, all of our sorrow. You must believe that we, Goku, Vegeta and I are risking existence itself to abolish this threat, for all of you. Please, people of earth. Help us._ "

Goku's worried expression turned brighter ever so slowly as the fight raged on before him, he could feel the energy surging on, like millions of cries for justice had begun to ring in his ears, shouts and wails, cheers and roars from the very people he protected each and every day, they were listening.

And they were _piiiiissed~_.

"I think that did it." Goku said with a bright grin, C-2 smiled softly.

"How did you convince them?" Kibito questioned, amazed.

"I appealed the everyone's instinct for retribution, to give as good as the get. There's a part of us, each and every one, who need something great. This is there chance for that, and for closure."

"You are wise beyond your years, young Saiyan." Praised Kibito Kai with a smile.

"That means a lot, coming from you, Kibito-sama." C-2 returned to his position and stood at the ready.

Menma slammed his foot into Buu and made him bounce off the island in the centre of the lake, grabbing two orbs with his fist this time he thrust it forward and shot them towards the pink menace, each orb leaving gaping holes in the balloon-like body he now possessed, doing serious damage but also letting the air escape.

"Katsu!" Shouted the youth as the air inside Buu burnt with intense heat, Buu screamed in furious agony as he was burnt from the inside out, "Vegeta now!"

"Final... Flash!" Intoned the Prince, slamming his hands together and releasing everything he had directly at the galactic menace, Menma flashed away two more orbs sprouting from his shoulders and joining the spinning halo of death perpendicular to his own body.

Buu screamed and screamed and was reduced to nothing but a mess of pink blobs that wriggled and writhed in the air.

"It's ready!" Announced Goku, Menma grinned brightly as he and Vegeta flashed back, behind Goku as the third Saiyan threw the Spirit Bomb at Buu's remains, the slowly clumping mound of fleshy pink were incinerated by the power of the Spirit Bomb. Every atom, every inch of darkness that was Majin Buu, was annihilated.

But.

From the very centre, a core of life sprung and that core shot forward seeking a home, Menma's instincts flared as the tiny core began zipping about, he flashed forward and grasped the tiny orb of light, his hand seemingly passing through it, extinguishing it as it rippled into his skin.

" _Oh... Well._ " He didn't really have any proper articulation for this moment but he felt something take root in his chest, in his zeal to make sure Buu was truly gone Menma may have just taken something into himself that could have held great significance. " _I think I may have just made a grave error._ "

 **End of Chapter**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, ah well.**

 **Seriously though I can't be the only one who wants to fuck a Majin.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Years Later**

Two years in Toki Toki City later and Menma had been on high alert the entire time, his sleeping habits had been shot to shit getting only a few hours each night, the barest of bare minimums. He'd gained dark rings under his eyes as a consequence.

The reason for his poor sleeping habits had been the idea that at any second he'd need to be up and about to stop Demigra's next attempt but the fool hadn't tried anything for two years, even the comfort Towa offered was little conciliation, though it did help that due to her previous occupation as a Time Breaker she was able to slip in and out of timelines with him, to little consequence.

Having her retrain herself was less of an issue that he'd initially assumed apparently all her magic responded almost solely to her whims and wishes, so her being a capable and useful fighter was something that became rapidly apparent.

It seemed Demigra hadn't bothered Shep and her crew for a while either, so that meant the bastard was fucking with him, that is the only explanation.

The upside though was that Saiyans went through puberty at an accelerated rate, so the voice crack-ing lasting only a few days as opposed to a week or month. Which was a godsent, his body had already technically gone through puberty as well, due in part to his transformation.

That was another thing he noticed, without any grand _need_ for power to meet his foe on an equal playing field, or in most cases in a disgustingly one sided fight, he hadn't evolved to his next stage. This was good for him mostly because it allowed him to actually train with his new body, manipulating his ki had grown even easier with the time he was able to practice it alongside Towa.

In other news the clones that had 'scienced' Demigra's energy more or less failed to do any more than just hold it within themselves and in turn, when they popped, himself. This meant that he had roughly 0.01 percent of his total power belonging to that of a demon. The consumption, ignorant or not, of Buu's reincarnation had given Menma quite the boost but also the trademark ability of the Majin menace.

Complete Absorption.

Though ridiculous, he was able to turn beings of equal or lesser power into sweets and devour them, and unlike Buu he had actual stomach acids that broke down the sweets, rendering any chance of escape impossible after a few moments.

But all of that was pushed to the back of his mind as he was currently on Earth, in the Prime Timeline, fo a party.

Menma sighed softly as he adjusted the sleeveless shirt under his vest, "This was a good choice." Menma said with a nod to himself. He'd been invited out to the time period. Somehow Goku got a message through the Supreme Kai of Time.

She'd all but ordered him to go when she'd found out that his essence had all but replaced Majin Buu in that timeline, so now even before work he _had_ to go due to Buu's previous presence. Add onto the fact Demigra had appeared and all but called them out he was shipped off in an instant, though Menma found this more relaxing than anything else.

Yes even _that_.

It meant that Demigra was ready to make his move again, and the arrogant fucker was so high-strung that he couldn't help but inform them.

Currently seated alone, as he'd gotten there quite early, Menma contemplated his new position in this universe, what did it all mean really? To be apart of two universes at once.

It meant he fucked up royally. And, at risk to his own timeline, had to come whenever ordered to make sure the Prime Timeline doesn't suffer from his rash decision. He was more impressed that somehow Goku managed to convince Bulma to invite a stranger to her birthday party, he was flattered nonetheless. He'd never been to a party before.

That was part of the reason he'd actually worn a shirt instead of bare-chesting it. Not that the shirt was any help, the Supreme Kai of Time had picked it out for him and it may as well have been spray-paint for all the good it did over covering his torso.

"I think it looks rather nice." Commented the elfin women seated next to him, the pair having a quiet drink, enjoying the warm sunshine. Menma looked at the blue skinned demon and smiled lightly, she wouldn't know it, but those 'tattoos' on her chest that she displayed so proudly with her low-cut dress were the entire reason she was with him, and not trying to murder him in his sleep.

Along with the deep v-cut remained the same opening to veiw her defined stomach, the lines of her abdominal muscles sneaking into focus from all the hard work she'd put into her training. Her old staff was well and good but she could cast without it and unless she could give a damn hard punch she'd be locked into a corner against most fighters. She'd changed up her outfit somewhat outside of that as well, dark grey leggings under a black sarong that sloped in a manner that almost completely revealed her covered right thigh and ended just above her left shin, and similar heeled stilettos.

Outside of that she just in general had more meat to her form, curved and robust.

De-licious.

"Not so bad yourself." Menma said with an appraising glance cobalt blue eyes looking over her form, Towa smirked, her full lips pulled upwards in amusement. She'd grown her hair out more, a veritable waterfall of white silk spilling down her spine to her mid-back, the odd curl and wave giving it all the more appeal.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my darling." Commented the demon as she sidled up against him and placed her lips ever so gently on his cheek, the silver-furred Saiyan felt a small flush creep up in his chest. "Oh you're just so cute when you blush." She cooed teasingly.

"Hey, silver-dude!" Kid Trunks appeared at his side, "You gonna come help us set out the plates?" Questioned the young boy, Menma nodded.

"You know I have a name." Informed Menma, if he was part of the timeline it meant he could give personal details without any severe backlash, and that was a-okay with him.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" Trunks Challenged.

"Menma Uzumaki." Introduced the youth, Trunks blinked before his nose wrinkled.

"That's a weird name!" The younger boy insulted.

"Oh yeah well your named after underwear so how about that!" Growled Menma, Trunks stuck his tongue out, Towa merely smirking from her spot at the table.

"Mum~ this weird guys being rude!" Shouted Trunks, Menma grit his teeth.

" _Gods damn it, why can't I just keep my mouth shut!? Insulting the kids name on his mother's birthday?_ "

"Quit teasing our guest Trunks, he's the guy who helped your father and Goku beat Majin Buu show some respect." Ordered a beautiful blue haired woman with dark blue eyes and fair skin, she wore a simple but elegant purple dress with a green bandana around her neck, because accessories.

Menma quickly bowed, "Apologies Mrs. Briefs, your son and I were just talking about setting the plates, is that something you need help with?" Menma questioned, " _Why am I so nervous? First party or not I've faced down worse!_ "

Bulma looked at Trunks who was grinning and snickering to himself, "Very funny Trunks, now go get dressed. Sorry about him he was just messing with you, we haven't really been introduced properly, Bulma Briefs." She offered her hand and smiled.

"Menma Uzumaki."

"See mum he has a weird name." Pointed out Trunks only to receive a clip to the ear, "Ow, what was that for!?" Demanded the pre-teen.

"That was for your big mouth, now go get changed." Ordered the mother, Menma's grin grew unbidden and he tried to hide it behind a cough only for it to evolve into a snicker, "So, Menma huh? Have you known Goku long?" Questioned the genius woman.

"Technically speaking, my association with Goku and Vegeta is somewhat complicated, it's fair to say though I met him when Raditz first popped up." Bulma's mind flashed back to the familiar day, when they all first met Gohan.

"Oh wow, how come we're only just meeting you then?" She asked curiously. "I figured you'd end up as one of the gang like Piccolo if you were there."

"Hm..." Menma paused trying to tell her in a way that didn't end up making things more complicated, "Well to be frank my job kept me away a lot so I could only pop into assist when it was super important." Menma explained with a small smile.

Bulma's eyes appraised his form, the silver fur, the baggy white pants, the boots, gloves and vest with the sleeveless shirt beneath, "A job? Already got one over Vegeta. What do you do?" She asked easily.

"Galactic Police Officer." Menma replied just as easily, grinning at the slight twinkle in her eyes. "It's how I met my partner, Towa." He gestured to the beautiful demon over his shoulder and she offered a wave.

"Oh wow, what a beauty. Good for you." Bulma nudged him with her elbow a sly look on her face, Menma chuckled at that, oh if only she knew.

"Thank you, since I arrived so early I figured it best to give you your gift now." Menma said as he fished into his pocket and presented a small box wrapped in a red bow. Bulma almost jumped in excitement, everyone loved gifts and if someone who traveled the galaxy for work gave her something that could be jewelry it must have been something unique!

As she opened the small box she gasped softly, a pair of tear-drop shaped jewels, looking to be pearls but their shell was transparent enough that she could see a rolling, twisting mist in the centre.

"They're called ghost-orbs, a small planet called Mokusa produces them when a volcano erupts. The locals believe the orbs are blessed by the spirits of their ancestors. Don't worry though, their aren't actual ghosts in there." Menma explained.

"They're gorgeous, thank you." Bulma smiled sweetly and pulled him into a hug, "C'mere you!" She ordered lightly, hugging the taller being easily she slapped his back a few times before pulling away, a big grin on her face.

 **Later; Party Time**

Roughly half an hour of socializing with Bulma, Prof. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs and little Trunks, Menma and Towa had found themselves quite spellbound by the intriguing people, listening to the Professor talk about some of his various accomplishments amused Menma to no end, the intricacies and mechanics required for some of his simplest inventions were mind boggling.

Towa and Mrs. Briefs seemed to have become fast friends, and the staff had kept them supplied with nibbles and drinks, fueling their conversations. Menma did however notice Vegeta wasn't around, but that thought was quickly thrown away when everyone else began arriving, the first was Chichi, Goten, Gohan and his partner Videl.

"Welcome!" Greeted Bulma with a wide smile, hugs and kisses were exchanged before Goten and Trunks snuck off to begin feasting the day away. Chichi almost sighed but just shook her head fondly, Gohan peered over Bulma's shoulder and saw a familiar silver mane.

"Oh hey!" He greeted with a grin, pointed ears twitched as the Primal Saiyan turned and grinned, "How's it going Mr. Mystery." Jibed the young half-blood, Menma chuckled and offered his hand.

"Menma Uzumaki. It's good to properly introduce myself, Son Gohan." Gohan's smile almost split his face, he'd been waiting a _long_ time to get that name, clasping the hand tightly his smile turned to a thoughtful expression.

"Oh let me introduce Videl, Videl this is Menma. I've known him since I was a kid." A young woman with short dark hair and a red headband, that matched her red dress, a black belt with a golden buckle over her stomach, black leggings and boots approached.

"My my Gohan you sure can pick'em. Nice to meet you Videl." Menma greeted, " _Holy curves of the gods those hips!_ " He thought to himself, Gohan really could pick the right sort.

"And you, Mr. Uzumaki." Videl greeted with a small, radiant smile that looked familiar for some reason, he took her smaller hand into his and shook it gently, " _Something about her is really familiar._ " He mentally commented before turning back to Gohan with curiosity.

"So where's your old man?" He questioned.

Gohan scratching his head nervously and Menma nodded, "Right, training gotcha. I'll leave you two to it, try the tempura though, hmmm it's good." Menma licked his lips as the memory of the taste made his mouth water, Gohan almost flew towards the small line of stalls set up on the outside of the main party area.

"Um, before you go." Videl said quickly grabbing his wrist, Menma paused mid step, turned and took it back towards the girl, "I was just wondering, did you participate in the Cell games?"

"Participated is probably a strong word, I stepped in for a few minutes at the start. Stopped someone from killing themselves and then had a small tussle with them because of that... why? It was a while ago." Menma answered and then questioned, the look in Videl's eyes made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

She smiled softly, and hugged him tightly Menma's eyes widened and he went stiff, at the action, "Thank you. For saving my father." She said simply, stepping on her tip-toes and pecking his cheek. With another smile she went to join Gohan, Menma touched his cheek as red blossomed on his cheeks.

Krillin, whom had just arrived approached with a wave, his wife, 18, and their daughter Maron with him, "What was that about?" He questioned walking up to the silver-haired man like an old friend.

"Apparently I saved her dad during the Cell games..." Menma answered distantly. Looking at Gohan and Videl with searching eyes, "Though the expression of appreciation wasn't the worst I've ever had."

"Easy tiger." Warned 18 making the youth blink.

Krillin chuckled and nudged Menma with his elbow, "I'm with ya on that one." He winked only for 18 to swat his head, making his chuckle but wince all at once.

"Social interactions are weird." Menma admitted aloud, to himself only to feel something grab his tail making his spine tingle, looking around he saw Krillin's little girl, cheerful as a child could be, petting his tail.

"Daddy look, he's got a tail!" Commented the little girl, Krillin recoiled slightly seeing the searching look on his old friends face before a grin blossomed in its place and the tail slipped from the little girls grasp and tickled her cheek, "Eek!" She squealed before bubbles of laughter followed suit.

"Cute kid." Menma commented, "Menma. We never really got introduced back then." Krillin and 18 shook the offered hand.

"Krillin."

"Lazuli." Oh so that was her name?

"So, no longer Mr. Mystery huh?" Krilling asked curiously.

"Gohan said the same thing, was that your nickname for me or something?" The youth asked with a puzzled expression, Krillin sweatdrop slightly and nodded.

"Uh yeah, Gohan started calling you that and we all just kinda picked it up, hehe." Explained Krillin.

"We thought it'd match the persona." A new voice, Tien Shinhan, and tri-clops and small, pale human smirking and smiling respectively.

"Hey guys, been a bit." Greeted Krillin with a chuckle.

 **Another While Later**

Menma had mingled and spoke to numerous people, Yamcha just gave him a big bear-hug and thanked him, Menma was unsure what he did but went with it. The party progressed nicely but Bulma quickly noticed the absence of both Vegeta and Goku and was summarily pissed.

Though the good thing was that it appeared that whatever was keeping Vegeta no longer was, the downside was that Bulma was quite sloshed at this point, and the moody appearance of the Saiyan Prince didn't help her mood any.

Then there was the appearance of this 'Lord Beerus' Menma thought the creature looked ridiculous, a hairless cat with two legs, that and people kept talking about a Super Saiyan God. Menma knew little about this aside from a few rumours he'd heard from his colleagues, the problem was that whenever it was brought up someone would hush them and disperse the conversation.

"Five pure hearted Saiyans?" Goku, whom had arrived not long after Beerus, asked as he listed off the various Saiyans in company, this was after summoning Shenron and getting the needed information.

"Five to give one the power, so you need six in total." Informed Whis, Beerus' attendant. A blue skinned man with oddly styled hair sporting a robe and a blue ring hovering around his neck and shoulders.

"Well that's no problem." Said Goku with a nod, "Menma mind giving us a hand?" Questioned the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"I don't mind." Acquiessed the Patroller. Stepped towards the gathered group.

"What is he? He's no Saiyan." Stated Beerus.

"Sure he is, he just looked a little different." Assured Goku.

"Hm, speak up boy. What kind of Saiyan are you to look like this?" Demanded Beerus.

"A Primal Saiyan." Menma replied without looking at the creature, standing between Gohan and Trunks in the circle, "An accident gone right." He added further, before looking at Goku, lowering his voice. "Look I don't know how much help I'll be whatever little orb I took into my body when we killed Buu makes it much easier for my body to absorb ki, that means I may be more of a hindrance than a help."

"Then you can be the one to fight him." Gohan said simply, an easy grin on his face.

"It has to be Goku." Menma said, looking at the other Saiyan intensely.

"We'll figure something out if it doesn't work." Assured Goku, though excited at the idea of the fight and secretly pleased he was the de facto choice.

Vegeta muttered something about glory and how Kakarot gets all the damned fun.

The Saiyans all focused, each of them began to emit a blue energy in place of their golden/silver auras, though as Menma predicted, a small section of his chest began to emit a light that pierced even his top and began to consume the energy of the God Ki, he removed his hands quickly and took a few steps back before his silver aura was stained a wild, emerald green. His fur stood on end and all of his veins bulged angrily.

"Hit the deck!" Shouted Roshi with alarm as everyone dove to the ground, Menma shot into the air he felt it ready to explode in his gut, and explode it did the youth was consumed by the energy, the explosion had enough force to rock the entire planet.

When he emerged, panting, sweat dripping down his brow and looking worse for wear there were a few readily apparent changes. First and foremost, his upper clothing was just gone, exposing his now furred torso, going over his stomach and just under his pectoral muscles. The fur had changed from its old silver colour to a raging red, like flaming blood attached to his skin. His hair, thankfully, remained its usual silver but had grown to an almost ridiculous amount.

"Hey he kinda looks like me in Super Saiyan 3." Commented Goku with a chuckle.

"Not now Kakarot." Vegeta scolded. "Besides, he kept his eyebrows." The Prince allowed a smirk to cross his face as Goku looked thoughtful.

"I never noticed..." Admitted his fellow Saiyan.

Menma gripped his head as his eyes ran red, glowing brightly tail whipping wildly as he attempted to get this power under control, with a low growl that seemed deep enough to resonate in everyone stomachs, his chest began to radiate another light, this one the same bright green as before, some kind of viscous white fluid began to spill forth and flow across his chest down to his waist and around his forearms.

The fluid hardened and formed some kind of clothing, the armoured bracers on his forearms ended at his elbows in a wicked hook, across his chest was an x-shaped harness the centre of which was the focal point, housing them now pronounce gem embedded in his chest.

Around his waist was a dark grey and black sarong, sitting comfortably over his baggy pants and shielding his now tucked in tail from harm, Menma's chest was heaving as he tried to reign in his hammering heart, " _Now I just feel bad... taking all the attention from Bulma's birthday, and from Goku's fight._ " Menma thought to himself for a moment as he lowered slowly to the ground, panting harshly.

The other Saiyans came to his side, "Are you alright?" Asked Gohan with concern.

"Pain... oh the pain... good pain, but still pain." Menma explained loosely his eyes shifting from the angry red to a soft emerald green, much like his aura actually. But he was right it was a good pain, it felt like every atom of his body had been split apart and then reformed rapidly, this new form, whatever it meant, it meant he'd become disgustingly powerful because of it.

"You guys... do the thing..." Menma ordered, panting. "I'll be no help."

The Primal 3 flickered away and fell on his ass next to Towa, panting heavily as he laid back on the ground.

"I'll fight him, Super Saiyan God or not he'd got God Ki now..." Beerus said with a smirk, Menma looked at the man-cat with a glare, the looming threat of Demigra still in his mind.

"After Goku."

The requirements not being met led to Videl revealing she was pregnant with Gohan's child and that may be enough to create the God, Menma smiled as the 5 Saiyans and one unborn Saiyan created the real Super Saiyan God, Goku's energy skyrocketed it seemed Menma would be the only one able to sense it.

" _How strong is this multiplier?_ " Menma questioned looking at his hands as Towa held onto him, " _How powerful am I now... that I could be considered a God?_ " Menma blinked for a moment, did this mean he no longer had any challenge? That sucked donkey balls.

The fight progressed as per usual, nothing out of the ordinary, Menma and the others all watched Goku and Beerus beat the crap out of each other, until Piccolo noticed the lack of red hair on Goku's head.

"This isn't good, he's become a mere Super Saiyan." Fretted the Namek.

"Give him more credit... just knowing that energy, feeling it in his veins. Goku can still do this." Menma said, his own 'God' form not having gone away, the gem in his chest beating like his own heart, " _What did I take from you Buu..? What have I done to myself?_ " Menma questioned, Buu was not a gem, he hypothesized that in its frail and unformed state Menma's own internals were able to mold the 'soul' into something of use, and thus created this catalyst for change in his own body his ability to create God Ki was solely due to this gem, he was sure of it.

"So... if it comes down to it, you gonna go up there?" Yamcha questioned hesitantly, Menma turned to him and nodded, making the human sigh in relief.

"I have more than the earth at stake today." Menma informed ominously, his own timeline, his job, his friends. If he failed today, of all days if he failed today he'd be banished into the cracks of time, just like Demigra. Of that he had no doubt.

In part because of the Buu-gem, and the other being his new status as a God. Too many variables lay around him, and honestly that scared him.

It did mean he could go back sooner than he originally anticipated though, which was perfect for him. He missed home, a stray thought occurred to him though, if he killed Demigra, he'd never see Shepard again, or her amazing universe. That made him somewhat sullen, he wanted to explore it all, so much knowledge was secreted away in her galaxy that he wanted, nay _needed,_ to know more.

Perhaps he could convince the Supreme Kai it was God business?

He chortled at that thought only to blink and narrow his eyes at the abrupt change in lighting, and then his senses flared, "Oh shit!" Demigra was here, "Towa!" Menma ordered as his partner followed suit after the blazing, Majin infused Saiyan.

 **Space, Above Earth.**

Beerus was snared in a dark aura, his eyes glowing red, Menma appeared aside a struggling Goku, placing his hand on the older mans back and speeding up the process of his recovery Goku's body however, was in no fit state to continue.

"I guess... I'll just destroy earth." And with that the God created a great orb of fiery death, not unlike the one Goku just got through destroying with his own God form.

"No!" Screamed the Saiyan, only to fall under his own weight, Whis caught him and took him back down. Menma's eyes scanned the area only to find a smug Demigra waiting in the wings.

"I'm a _very_ patient man, those two extra years I gave you worked in my benefit, with this extra stored strength, I am able to completely ensnare even Beerus the Destroyer." Informed the demon man.

"Mhm." Menma said, lifting a hand and firing off a Final Shine directly into the orb heading his way, it exploded, the gem in his chest glittering as it sucked up the spare God Ki greedily. "I'm essentially a living battery of energy at this point, Demigra. Your God status means little when someone can literally sit in a circle with some friends and transcend their own limits."

"Silence!" Demanded Demigra, "I'll not have some filthy half-breed mock me so!"

"I don't really have to try, I mean that outfit isn't doing you any favours." Menma said, a copy of himself emerging from behind Beerus and axe kicking the cat-man towards the original, Menma caught him by the throat, the enchantment still fixed into his mind, Menma looked at the feral cat-man, nearly foaming at the mount, "The problem with being so small, and so feral, you get grappled you're stuck. You made a poor choice, Demi." Menma informed as he threw Beerus towards the robed man with enough force to make a sonic boom, were that possible in space, Menma shot forward his green, flame-like aura whipping wildly.

Just as he was about to swing his vanished, Demigra blinked, pushing Beerus off him, only to feel like his skull was about to break and was sent head over feet, "Feel familiar, Demi-kun?" Menma asked with a chuckle, blocking the feral Beerus' strike and roundhousing him into a clone who slammed a seal on the gods head, Beerus' body froze up for a moment, giving the clone enough time to wind-up a hammer punch, knocking the corruption from his mind.

Menma's shoulders lit up as his 'Halo of Destruction' began to seep from his aura, the nine orbs of energy floating about behind him, "Orb of Desolation!" Creating a much more condensed version of his first big-damage attack he threw it like a baseball and shot perpendicular to it towards Demigra who summoned a wall of shadowy energy to block the projectile, it exploded on contact and Menma's Godly fist buried itself into Demigra's chest, he would have torn out his heart if it weren't for the fact the demon man began to flicker and disappear.

"It matters little. The sheer disturbance your shotty attempt at correcting the timeline has caused gives me more than enough room to leave my prison. You'll rue to the day you dared to cross me, simian."

"I prefer the term God. If you don't mind." Menma said with a smirk as an orb of magic formed around the dissipating energy of Demigra, Towa appeared at his side holding out her hand, it began collecting the energy, keeping it contained.

"You look so handsome right now." Praised the demon woman.

"I look handsome all the time." Menma corrected with a smug grin, his sharp teeth making it more of a wide sneer, "But I'll accept the compliment from my lady all the same." This was said with a slightly tender inflection, Towa smiled sweetly and pressed her lips to his before it was business once more.

"Give me some time with this, I'll be able to do something with it." She promised as the energy condensed into a small, palm sized crystal ball. The dark energies swirling about wildly.

 **Time Nest**

Menma and Towa appeared before the time nest after the party had drawn to a close, the red furred simian god scratched his cheek as Trunks gawped at him, "He wasn't wrong you know." The Supreme Kai of Time said, drawing the two males attention, Towa had already strutted off to begin her tests.

"This is all your fault." The Kai said, Menma looked to the skies above the Time Nest and nodded, his green eyes showing at least a modicum of remorse, eyes that had changed quite a lot during his time here. To think it had only been a short few years and yet all he'd accomplished, to be frank it felt like he was just in the right places at the right times.

"I accept that responsibility." Menma informed softly, "When all this is over, am I to assume I'll be fired?" Menma questioned, finally looking towards the diminutive god before him.

"You'd be lucky to get off so easy." Warned the Supreme Kai.

"Cracks of time?" Menma questioned, a little hostility creeping into his voice.

"Doing so could corrupt the Prime Timeline, even without Demigra or anyone else who tries." Trunks put in, in hopes of sparing his partner such a horrible fate.

"I'll admit, time and time again. I've made a mess of things, but I've always tried to set things right without letting out too much information, I didn't get to look at the scroll showing the aftermath of the fight with Buu, I was scared I wanted him gone for good. I never had any intention of taking Uub's place in the world away from him, but it's been done. I never intended to become a god, but this gem sucked up some of the God Ki and has been pumping it through my veins non-stop, I couldn't get out of it without telling them everything, the world was at stake no excuse could have covered me without damning me in their eyes, thereby jeopardizing everything." Menma explained, but the Kai's mind was set on some kind of punishment, he'd accept pretty much anything but the Cracks of Time.

Menma turned as a great rift appeared in the skies, smaller rifts began to dot the air Demigra's hand shot from one and grabbed Tokitoki from the air, the bird squawked in shock before being transformed into a delicious jaw-breaker and devoured by the Demon God.

Demigra grinned madly Menma looked at him with contempt. " _Let him cause a little damage, then swoop in and save the day... it may be my only way to avoid a horrible end._ " Menma thought to himself, the giant hourglass in the centre of Toki Toki City exploded, Demigra, the real Demigra, appeared in full and was more than ready to flex his power.

Menma and Trunks shot into the air as the exited the Time Vault, Demigra smirked at their appearance, "Welcome boys... to the end of all time." The god proclaimed. Menma stepped forward and in a flicker of movement he stood behind Demigra placing a hand on the mans back, the 'God' turned in surprise only for a hand to rip through his chest clutching a familiar orb shaped object.

"I was thinking about drawing this out, trading some banter, slapping each other around, but I've changed my mind. I may have failed in my duty, to prevent you from escaping, but living is another thing entirely, Demigra." Menma said lowly, menacingly, the gem on his chest glowing ominously.

"I'll consume you, so you'll never be a threat again you'll die in my stomach!" The arm in his stomach glowed a menacing violet as Demigra felt his whole body condense, a horrified 'NOOOOOO!' Leaving him, Menma clutched the small sweet in his hand, looking to Trunks and nodded, tossing it into his jaw and crushing it with a single bite Menma felt the energies of the demon flow into the jewel the only outward difference was a few red flame-like markings on his sarong.

Menma's already obscene power didn't even seem to be bothered by the presence of all the magic in his system, the gem doing a great job mitigating any harmful effects, without a soul to guide it, it was just energy, completely neutral but he wasn't about to take any chances.

Menma flicked his wrist as Tokitoki was freed from its prison the bird cawing happily and sitting on his shoulder, "All better?" Questioned the red furred youth, his green eyes sparkling as the power of the menacing god filled his body.

"Keee~!"

"I'll take that as a yes then." Menma smiled softly and rubbed the birds head, "Not bad eh?" He asked Trunks who's words died in his throat, the boy's eyes rolled back and he fainted, Menma quickly caught him and lowered to the ground, Tokitoki screeching out once more, slowly but surely everything began to repair itself.

All of his fellow Patrollers stood below and swarmed him when he landed, demanding answers to both his form, and what had happened. "That's classified." He answered with a stone face, sweat drops abound.

" _I am so incredibly fired._ " Menma thought to himself, " _Eating gods? Man, I'm scary._ " He admitted internally, Tokitoki fluttering off his shoulder and towards the Supreme Kai who approached.

"You have 24 hours to say your goodbyes. You'll be called if something else happens, otherwise you're not to return." A bitter pill to swallow but Menma nodded and carried his senior over his shoulder to the barracks.

"Wait what's going on Supreme Kai?" Questioned one Patroller.

"Leaving? He just saved everyone!" Shouted another.

"When did the little squirt get so... red?"

"He must've gone SSG." Said one Saiyan to another who stood aside him, the other nodded gravely.

"Don't bother commenting everyone, I've messed up more than once. This is my just desserts." Menma said to the crowd, silencing them. "I wish you all the best in your endeavors. Grow strong, protect time. Do the right things." He muttered the last bit but the pointed eared, red furred Saiyan God was heard nonetheless.

So ends Menma's career as a Time Patroller. Whilst he did not part with it on the best terms, or willingly, he held nothing but admiration for the title and would bear his experiences with pride.

 **End**

 **Did you like it? Lemme know. If you didn't, fair 'nuff.**

 **Also, did you guys like the God-Form? I kinda agonized over the colours and design in my head for a good 30 minutes before I decided on it.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sheploo: For a normal Saiyan yeah, but it's explained in this chapter, and touched on in the previous.**

 **Hybrid Genesis: You da real MVP, Gen. Also I would say I'm quite partial to green, as I have green eyes and am a narcissist.**

 **Guest: Fear not Guest-kun! Raxychaz-sama has not forgotten about the sweet booty of ME!**

 **Gawain-Knight of the Sun: Thought about a pure ME/Menma cross but every time I go to start it, it doesn't seem right. I'll definitely get one out at some point though.**

 **LordGhostStriker: Hype-Boner. The strongest of all Boners. For it is the boner to boner the stars.**

 **Hopes you guys enjoy this chapter, and on a side note, holy shit these are like 2-3 times longer than most of my other stuff, this hasn't happened since my 'Menma of Azeroth' series. Good times.**

 _ **Start!**_

Menma had done the rounds to say his farewells. Taino wept like a baby and almost refused to let him go, Menma did his best to placate the Majin but that did little to assuage her tears, the armour on his arms had to be melted into a much simpler pair of bracers, the hooks getting in the way too much, and instead had small pads over his palms. Next he'd met up with his first teacher, he figured it'd have some kind of full-circle resolution.

"Oh I saw." Commented Cell before the youth could speak, "I must say, for all my perfection you Saiyans are quite terrifying." Praised the Android.

"Well you have Saiyan cells right? Can't you just blow yourself up a bunch and get stronger from the Zenkai?" Menma questioned idly, Cell paused for a moment.

"I suppose I'll have to give it a go, if all else fails it'll be amusing to see the expression on my next students face when I explode." Cell grinned broadly and chuckled whilst the student shook his head in amusement.

"Thank you, for everything Sensei." Sincerity to be sure, Cell nodded.

"Well it does take perfection to predict a students worth." The pair shook hands, one of the few times Cell get even remotely touchy-feely.

"If you see Vegeta around here, cracking his skull for me." Requested the youth as he walked off, towards the Time Nest, a final stop on his metaphorical road home. Towa had been beside him his entire little trip around the city and had barely made a peep, nerves had gripped her guts as she realised this was her first time leaving the safety of the Time Patrol, but she'd be damned if she didn't go with her partner.

Menma approached the Time Vault and heard steps approaching, looking over his shoulder he saw Trunks, he nodded to the youth who quietly offered his hand, "Mistakes or not, it's been an honour working with you, Menma." The Briefs said, Menma grinned widely despite himself and accepted the shake as he took his hand away Trunks tossed something to him.

Menma looked at it, a scroll. A scroll with glossy, star-studded scroll. Menma looked to Trunks, demanding an explanation with his eyes.

"You're the only one that can even use this scroll, after a little convincing I managed to make it... your domain. To look after." Menma's eyes shot wide at that, once more his grin growing, "I even tested it, no one else can even enter it, so were something to go wrong you're the only person that could fix it."

"You just handed me a universe." Menma said, rolling the scroll in his palm, "I'm holding a universe right now."

"More a gateway to one, but pretty much... Good luck, buddy. I'll miss ya." Menma gave an 'aww' and pulled the smaller male into a bear hug.

"You're the best guy around Trunks, don't listen to what they say." Menma praised, spinning on his heel and dropping the boy on his feet.

"Wait, what who say-Menma!?" Demanded Trunks in a fluster as the youth waved his hands, vanishing with Towa in a shaft of light.

 **Konohagakure no Sato, 72 Days After Menma's 'Training Trip' Began.**

There had been relative calm in the few months without their resident monkey boy, Kushina had become generally more social as a consequence of her sons absence, and found herself reconnecting with her old friends, the judgment she'd expected for her misspent youth never really came. The best friend of her past, Mikoto welcomed her with open arms, her little boy, Itachi was cute as could be, her partner, Fugaku was a staunch traditionalist so was a complete stick in the mud.

Tsume Inuzuka, the now-head of the Inuzuka Clan, and her little girl Hana. Even seeing Sakumo and his son Kakashi again. Kushina's general outlook on life got a lot brighter, but that made her guilty, " _Am I so much happier without my son around..? What kind of mother am I to think like that? He's my little man. My baby boy who cares about me so much but I... don't miss him as much as I thought I would._ " Were the traitorous thoughts that ran in her mind when she wasn't really concentrating.

But that was wrong of her, sure she had to give up some stuff to raise him, but he'd turned into a good boy, he made some questionable, _very_ questionable choices, but when it came down to it he did what he felt was right, and was willing to throw caution to the wind just to protect her from an _army_ of Kumo shinobi, when he was five.

" _I'm a horrible mother._ " She thought to herself, scornfully. She was thankful for the distraction the fussing Itachi gave her as Mikoto began giggling to herself as the baby girgled and spluttered incoherently.

Elsewhere, Orochimaru was looking over a few reports and tiredly sighed to himself, he pressed the intercom and called for his assistant, "Himeko-chan, could I impose on you to collect some coffee for me?" The man all but pleaded, the dark haired assistant refrained from laughing at the pitiful expression on the Hokage's face and nodded brightly.

Orochimaru looked up to the monument, doing so every day for the past three-and-a-bit, months. Today however there was a change, the air bent in on itself and, waved about for a moment before a familiar shaft of light appeared, Orochimaru rose from his chair and rushed to the window.

Two figures appeared he could barely make them out though, one was obviously male and seemed quite physically able, the other was definitely female. An even smaller thing appeared behind the male, " _A tail? So he has returned!_ " Orochimaru grinned broadly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"So this is my home." Menma said grandiosly, looking to Towa who stepped forward slightly to take it all in, "Sorry if it's a little more... low tech, than you're used to." Added the god with a small frown.

"It's... rather lovely, everything feel fresh, the air tingles though." Admitted the woman as she rubbed her fingers together.

"That is probably the chakra in the air, our energy." Menma informed easily, his hair drifting in the breeze, he took a deep breath, grinning brightly throwing and arm around Towa and pulling her in, "You're the best, you know that?"

"Oh?" Towa asked with a smirk, her hands on his chest as she looked up at him, "Do tell."

"Comin' with me, always watching my back. I couldn't ask for a better partner."

"Just partner?" Towa teased knowingly.

Menma's grin died somewhat as he felt a heat rising in his gut, "You know what I mean." He said, jostling her slightly, foreheads touching, but Towa's little smirk never wavered.

"Come on big boy, or do I need to drag it out of you." Menma frowned making her impish smirk widen.

"You witch." He cursed.

"'s what I do." Quoted the woman.

Sighing the god leant back slightly and looked at her in full, "Fine. Towa, I'd be lost without you and you're the best. Are you happy now?" He admitted with a frown.

"Don't pout dear, you'll get wrinkles." The demon woman advised, kissing his nose.

"Menma?" Questioned a familiar, serpent-like voice, the red-furred god separated from his partner and looked to see the arrival of man with deathly pale skin, golden, serpentine eyes with a dark purple hue around them, long black hair and wearing a white robe a diamond-shaped hat on his back, caught around his neck by a simple string.

"Orochi-oji!" Declared the youth with a wide smile, the mans gaze glittered as the much taller youth flashed forward and hugged him with a crushing ferocity.

"Lungs... breath... dying!" Gasped out the usually composed Hokage, Menma relented by the energy he'd seemingly drawn from his own enthusiasm still made his whole face light up with unequal amounts of joy.

"It's so good to see you! It feels like it's been forever." Menma commented hands in his hips, "Man five years..." He looked wistful, Orochimaru saw wisdom beyond the boys years reflect in his eyes. "It's been _quite_ the little adventure, but I'm back for good now. No more trips necessary for me." Menma said with a firm nod, crossing his arms, Orochimaru noticed the red fur first, then the pointed ears, the hair was a given, and even his teeth.

"You have certainly changed quite a lot." Commented the Hokage with a smirk.

Menma nodded, "Saiyans transform a lot, at first it was just a bit of extra fluff on my shoulders, longer ears, sharper nails and I got a bit stronger. The second form was a little more extreme, my body grew rapidly, developing into a young man, my hair got a little longer and all but the front of my torso had fur. There was supposed to be another one at least but I kind of skipped over them and ended up in this state... that's a bit more than a simple chat can really convey." Menma admitted, patting his own shoulders, "Really soft though." Added the Primal Saiyan God with another chuckle.

"I'm sure." Orochimaru acquiessed, looking to the other person with his protégé, "And this is..?"

"This is Towa, Towa this is Orochimaru, the leader of the village and my surrogate uncle." Menma introduced standing to the side and presenting the man like a son would his father, Towa stepped forward and curtsied, Orochimaru looked her over eyes slightly critical before returning the gesture with a bow.

"A pleasure... I believe it best if we go to my office, do either of you require food at the moment?" Questioned the Fire Shadow.

Menma looked to Towa who shrugged, "I mean, I'm basically a walking black hole... so I could eat. What're you in the mood for?" He asked the older man.

"Honestly I'm running on coffee at the moment, I was up all night doing paperwork just to catch up on all the new forms that came with official changes to the Academy." Admitted the Serpent Sage, looking exhausted, "I'm good with anything."

"Haven't had ramen in a while I suppose, it'd go well with some steak or something." Menma thought aloud for a moment.

"Ramen and steak?" Questioned Towa, amused.

"Yeah, something soothing and savoury and something I can actually sink my teeth into." He said making biting motions.

"Didn't peg you for a ramen eater." Admitted Orochimaru as they began the descent into the village, down the natural pathway carved from people walking through here.

"I'm not, but there's nothing wrong with it either. Thus the steak, ramen is barely filling, noodles are useless as actual food, but as an appetizer, it works."

The trio collected a small feast of take-away and returned to the Hokage tower, passing Orochimaru's assistant who informed the Hokage his coffee would be waiting for him, after sitting down the small collection of food was placed on the desk, in a very unprofessional manner Orochimaru, his returned son-nephew-assistant mad scientist began explaining in detail all that he'd done.

How he'd gotten chewed up and spat out numerous times on his road to being as strong as he is at the moment, a few of the more interesting trials and tribulations, a quick overview of just how much destructive power he now possessed, some stories about the people he'd met, and ended up at the final story.

"Then we stood in a circle, crazy shit went down I ended up transcending my own evolutionary cycle and became a God, skipping forward a bit I also ate another god by turning him into a jaw-breaker." Menma said, straight faced and stone serious.

"That's stupid." Orochimaru said, sipping from his cup.

"Extremely, but true." Menma said with a nod, "Need I remind you of the pink man who turned people into candy?"

"No... you really don't." Orochimaru said with a deadpan, "Nevertheless since you're not going anywhere anymore would you like to officially enlist in the Shinobi corps?" The Hokage questioned, taking his final sip and tossing the cup in a small rubbish bin set beside his desk.

"I don't mind." Menma said with a shrug, "Aside from killing whatever space-goblins come down the whole point of my growing stronger was to make sure everything stays relatively calm. Plus money." Menma smiled brightly as Orochimaru nodded, removing any other grubbiness from his hands and face with a napkin.

"Very well, for the moment consider yourself hired, Shinobi Uzumaki Menma." Orochimaru fished out a headband with a deep purple cloth and a larger than usual metal 'face' it had the symbol of Konoha on it, brandished proudly a glossier finish than he'd have expected. Menma held it in his hands as he looked at Orochimaru.

"How long have you had this?" Menma questioned, this wasn't something one just had in their draw for any random ninja.

"Since I took the hat." Orochimaru admitted, "I knew you were a special kid, didn't expect all this but I stand by my instincts. Plus, it'll be the only nepotism you'll get from during work from here on."

"I'm cool with that." Menma said, Orochimaru looked to Towa who waved the offer off.

"I'm quite content with observing your world for now, I'd rather orient myself with everything before I pin myself down to a government of some kind." The snake man could appreciate that.

"So long as you don't do anything against us, you're with us." Orochimaru said simply.

"Easy rules to follow."

"Easier to break." Menma said absent, placing the headband around his sarong, his armour opened up and at it, the metal remaining in place but the purple began to show through as a serpentine, wavey pattern along the outer edges of the cloth-bio armour.

"Marvelous." Menma said with a smile, "Right, we should probably get outta your hair..." Menma said idly, looking at the paperwork that had been set aside for this little social gathering, "Sorry about messing up your day." Appologised the youth, bowing his head slightly.

"I enjoyed the distraction, if anything I feel revitalized, so thank you." Orochimaru said as he stood up and gave the boy one last hug, "Welcome home, Menma-kun." Two pats on the back and the pair separated, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Towa-san."

"And you, Lord Hokage."

 **Uzumaki Household**

Menma and Towa entered the apartment, the young man took in a breath as a wave of nostalgia hit him, "Too long." He said softly, Towa took in the relatively humble abode. Menma almost shot through the house towards one of the rooms and opened it, revealing a single bed beside a window, a snowy coloured blanket laid over it for presentation purposes, as no proper covering was necessary at the moment.

The floor was as spotless as when he'd left it, "Looks like no-ones even been in here..." He said, oddly amused at the idea. Stepping out he sighed to himself, "Have you ever felt an indescribably ominous sensation?" Menma asked his partner whom was looking at some of the photos set around the house.

"Not particularly. Why? Something on your mind?" Questioned the demon woman.

"I dunno I just feel like... something's kinda weird. It's hard to really put into words, 'wrong' is too strong but it's not exactly 'right' either." He fumbled to explain the sensation, Towa just shrugged once more not sure how she could help.

"Hmm." Menma hummed, opening one of the windows and letting in the breeze more, "I suppose... I figured coming home would be more... monumental. It's been five years for me but only a few months for everyone else so I suppose that it's a given but..."

"I just doesn't meet up to your expectations?" Towa finished, having come over to stand beside him, looking at the village through the window.

"Yeah." Menma affirmed with a nod, "Orochi-oji was happy to see me, _us_ , but even when we were out getting food, it's like no one really even noticed I was gone."

"Did you get ramen often? It might have just been that they didn't recognise you." Pointed out Towa.

"That's a good point." Accepted the younger of the two. "But no I never found much good to it, I usually go for more filling meals, so _they_ wouldn't recognise me, but even the people I'd pass every day when I was training didn't seem to bat an eye at me. I mean I'd figure a large, red furred man would cause at least a few curious looks."

"Maybe you're just overthinking it all, it has been an eventful few hours." Towa placated gently.

"That's an understatement." Menma said with a chuckle. "You're probably right though, I guess I'm just caught up in the moment."

"Just leave the thinking to me, darling." Jibbed the demon, getting a scoff in return as the God rolled his eyes.

"Oh yesh baws, Imma leave all the brain-stuff to you."

"The voice, really isn't necessary." Towa wrinkled her nose at it and shook her head.

"It's pretty annoying I'll admit, but my point remains."

"And that point was?"

"I'll do as I damn well please, this includes overthinking and being paranoid."

"Charming as ever, my love." Said the woman with a drawl, Menma chuckled.

"C'mon I'll see if we can track down some of my friends, it'll give you some context for the kind of person I may have ended up as." Menma said taking her hand and walking out the door, locking it behind them.

"On a scale of one to ten how much am I not going to like this?" Questioned the long haired, blue woman.

"Probably like eight." Replied the god with a mixed expression of mischief and glee.

 **Elsewhere; Konoha**

Maito Dai, and his son Maito Gai were currently running about the village, the younger man was trying to scrape out all the practice he could in order to make it into the academy, the older man just smiled at his sons determination.

The duo came across an interesting pair, the one that stood out most was the man with _wild_ silver hair and blood-coloured red fur covering all but his pectoral muscles, throat and face. As Dai took in this persons face he noticed something very familiar about their jawline, and their eyes, not the colour mind you but the shape.

"Menma-kun! You have returned!" Announced Dai, with a boisterous shout, Gai perked up and looked to the red furred man whom had turned to them a wild grin on his lips.

"Hello you glorious, mustachioed man you." Menma said with a laugh as he shook the man's hand firmly, Dai matched the grin and then some.

"Menma-san!" Greeted Gai with a salute, Menma grinned and squatted down, sitting on his haunches to meet Gai at eye level, "Nice hair." Commented the youth with a thumbs up.

"Good to see you again, Gai." Menma said, ruffling his now juniors hair, "Don't suppose you two would mind me joining in on your morning jogs again?"

"Of course, Menma-kun! Come Gai we still have so much to do!" Cheered Dai as his son fell into step, Mnema grinned whilst Towa blinked.

"They're certainly... energetic." Towa commented hesitantly.

"Yeah, they're pretty great." Agreed Menma with a chuckle.

"Sure." Towa said blithely.

"Alright... next should be Anko. She's usually at a dango stand stuffing her face when not with Orochi-oji..." Menma rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, "Either that or practicing one thing or another."

"Or on a mission!" Said a little voice, Menma blinked and looked down to see a little girl with brown hair pulled into a short ponytail, with familiar fang-markings on her cheeks and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a dark green singlet and grey shorts.

"Correct!" Menma said exuberantly, once more sitting on his haunches to seem less imposing, "What's your name little miss?" He asked, leaning on the palm of his hand, he loved kids especially the cute ones.

"I'm Inuzuka Hana, what's your name?" She said, then got distracted, rubbing his furred arm, "You're really soft, Nii-chan." She stated in amazement, Towa's scoff lead into an amused chuckle as mirth rolled off her, Menma smile widened slightly at that.

"I'm Uzumaki Menma, and thank you." He pat her head, getting a pout and a declaration that it took a lot of time to get it into the ponytail, "Where's your mama, Hana-chan? Surely you're not supposed to be wandering about on your own."

"I snuck out." Whispered the little cherub conspiratorially. Menma shook his head and sighed in amusement.

"Well we can't have that, your mama is probably worried sick at the moment. C'mon, we'll get you home." He said, lifting her up onto his shoulder.

"It's so high up!" She exclaimed with wonder.

"Maybe you're just small." Towa commented, getting another pout from the pup.

The small group began walking towards the Inuzuka Compound, a fairly easy place to find, especially with Menma's sense of smell, go to the dogs and therein lie the Inuzuka.

So they did just that, all the while Hana chatted absently to him, occasionally commenting on somebody part of his, how his ears were so strange but his earrings were pretty, how long it must take to wash his hair or how he keeps its so clean.

It was all rather amusing.

When the arrived at the front of the compound they were greeted by the sight of an amused pair of men guarding the front, their hounds sitting at attention, "The little on here snuck out, figured I'd bring her back." Menma said, jostling his shoulder slightly, bouncing the girl about, Hana squealed and hugged at his head to avoid falling off.

"We'll alert Tsume-sama about it, thank you very much for returning her." Said one of the guards accepting the girl from the taller, furrier, man's grip, Hana pouted and muttered something about 'traitorous Nii-chans'.

"Well well well, looks like puberty did you right squirt." Speak of the devil and she shall appear. A rough looking woman in a jounin uniform appeared, tanned skin and black eyes that sparked with instinctual pride, wild black hair and the usual Inuzuka markings on her cheeks.

"Getting in touch with your femininity Tsume-chan? Didn't take you for one to wear eyeliner." Menma jabbed with a smile leaning closer and eyeing her critically, "And lipstick! Purples a good colour for you." He added, only to cop a flick to the nose that made him wrinkle it reflexively.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Flamboyant. Red fur, earrings and a skirt? Really?" Goaded the clan head with a scoff.

"It's a sarong, darling. I know how little you know about fashion in most respects but do try harder." The God shot back, getting wide eyes and a wide, feral grin in response.

"Didn't think you had any balls without your mama around, squirt. Good to see some improvement." Menma paused at Tsume's jab and rubbed his chin.

"Nah, fair play. Point to you." The clan head laughed boisterously at that, "Come on bring it in you know you missed me!" He said with spread arms as he swept the woman into a bear-hug, Tsume scoffed good naturedly.

"Yeah, with every kunai so far." He set her down and she put her hands on her hips looking him over properly, Kuromaru sniffed at him for a moment.

"Hey pal, been a while eh?" He greeted the wolf-dog, offering his hand, the one-eyed beast sniffed at it before realisation shon, it barked at him as though demanding an answer. "Evolution my good man, evolution." Menma said, as though it answered everything.

"I'll say. What'd you do, hit the juice or something?" Tsume questioned, grabbing Hana before she could run away again.

"Genetics. And mutated ones at that, get it from my dad's side, it was all silver before actually." Answered the youth, Tsume nodded just accepting it as something akin to a bloodline.

"Alright then, so how'd you get so much bigger then?"

"That's an understatement." Towa said with a chuckle, mostly to herself but Tsume leant around the red god to see a blue skinned woman.

"Ah, sorry this is Towa, Towa this is Inuzuka Tsume. She was my mother's teammate, I saved her ass during a war."

"Still have nightmares about that." Commented Tsume blithely. Menma looked at her, unsure if she was joking or not, but the deadpan expression didn't really give him much to go on.

"Pleasure." Towa cut off that particular exchange and shook the woman's hand.

"Blue huh? Interesting." Commented Tsume, blunt as ever.

"Tactful." Menma commented from the side, Hana being bounced about by his tail, screaming in mirth and glee. "Anyway, it was good to see you again, Tsume. And to meet you..." He threw Hana over his shoulder with his tail and caught her, he was able to feel her little heart racing like a piston, "Should probably avoid running away from home little missy, who knows what kind of dastardly figure could swoop in at a moments notice."

 **Elsewhere**

"So, I've come to the realisation I've been a poor tour guide." Menma said abruptly as the two were passing through the market district arm in arm, _now_ people were giving him odd looks. " _Still counts as being noticed, score one for me!_ "

"That's true, but I've been enjoying the little trip nonetheless. Why, wanna play tour-guide?" She asked with amusement.

"Well I figured if we're gonna be here you may as well know what's what." Rationalized the younger of the two, "Like for instance... The academy." He said pointing to the roof of said building not too far off from their current position, "That's where the young go to train, nowadays it's more focused on practical knowledge, history and theoretical knowledge used to have a much larger place there."

"Somewhat explains the young ones with the headbands like your own." Towa commented, nodding her head in the direction of a Genin team eating together at a food stand.

"Exactly. The reason they start so young is because it makes molding and manipulating chakra much easier, at a certain age our biological clocks make it so the pathways all but seal up completely. It's sort of a catch 22, whilst some people don't want their children growing up to be killers, it's the lifeblood of our economy. The shinobi is trained, goes on missions, brings in money, spends the money ressuplying, that money then gets put back into the village and spread out amongst the traders and the people." Menma lectured lightly before smiling, "Rinse, repeat, profit." He said with a chuckle.

"And how does this energy of yours actually work?" Questioned Towa, that lead to a rather lengthy conversation about chakra, the various natures, the source and the theorized origin, Towa found it all interesting to be sure, but she had the sneaking suspicion there was more to all of this than what appeared the on surface.

Somehow they'd ended up at the far end of town, leading towards a dense forest, "Huh... must've taken a wrong turn." Menma observed with a thoughtful expression, "The turn always looked a little further than it did today."

"Well you are taller." Commented Towa.

"Here I was trying to get all philosophical about the road of life and how aging make everything seem shorter because of mortality but no, you can't even let me have that, can you?" He asked animatedly with mock frustration.

"Nope." Answered the demon simply.

"Can you two keep it down I'm trying to concentrate!" Snapped a voice, Menma and Towa turned to see a young woman coming out from Training Ground 44, aka the Forest of Death. The densest concentration of forestry and murderous animals in all of Fire Country.

Menma narrowed his gaze before shaking his head, " _What are the chances? I swear my body must be on autopilot to find my friends._ " He took a few steps forward, the young woman, roughly 11 years old had purple hair that was done in a ponytail, currently styled like some odd pineapple, " _For reasons._ " Menma remembered her 'explanation' for such a style well. Sporting a purple top and black shorts.

"Been a bit, Anko." Menma greeted with a nod.

"Huh?" Replied the girl, looking at him curiously, "Who the heck are you?" She questioned.

"Uzumaki Menma. I'm back early from my training trip." Menma informed.

"Prove it." Anko ordered, crossing her arms, "And don't think the tail will convince me, I've seen weirder things." She said, pointing to the red appendage.

"Very well... how about... the day before the big skirmish/war with Kumo and Iwa I was sleeping on Orochi-oji's couch and it started raining, the first thing you said was 'Get dressed dumbass I'm taking you to a safe place'."

Anko, one hand on her hip, cocked her stance and looked him over, "Huh... Well done puberty I guess." She commented absently.

"I know right?" Menma agreed with a grin, "What've you been up to that would require you to be out here though?" He questioned.

"Training." Anko answered simply, and vaguely.

Menma blinked for a moment, spotting a black seal on her neck, "Oh, so he did get it working?" Questioned the youth, now that he looked at her he could see a visible strain to her stance, it appeared that she'd been working quite hard for quite a while.

Anko nodded, "The boost is good and all, but it's really draining."

"Still require the soul fragment?" He prodded.

"No, now it's just linked to my chakra core and a summon for a... second stage." Revealed the now younger of the two.

"Ominous." Towa commented.

"Somewhat." Agreed the purple haired girl, "Mitarashi Anko." She greeted, offering a hand.

"Towa. I've heard some things about you, Anko. Good things I assure you." Informed the demon with a small smile.

"Then they're probably lies." Anko waved off with a straight face, Menma released a single, mirth filled 'Ha!' At that, "Gone to see your old lady yet?" Questioned the young girl.

"Didn't see her at home, figured she was either busy or on a mission. Either way I'll see her sooner or later." Menma explained briefly.

"Hmph, when did you gain independence?"

"About the same time I ended up becoming a God." Menma answered with a half lidded gaze, Anko looked at him and snorted, "Speaking of..." His eyes turned upwards, whilst it was still midday the moon was a celestial body visible if the clouds didn't cover it. "I sense something..." He said quietly.

"What is it?" Asked Towa, not able to sense Godly energy herself, and in that respect had to now rely on her partner.

"A powerful signature, either in or on the moon." Menma said, crossing his arms and frowning in thought.

"Powerful by _your_ standards or by normal standards." Questioned Towa.

"Pfft, 'normal people' she says." He muttered to himself, "Normal people, yeah. I mean I'm still not really sure the limits of what I can do, I could definitely break a planet, maybe a solar system? But yeah, this power's no threat to me, but it could kill little Anko here with it's presence alone." Menma said matter-a-factly.

"Jeeze thanks, any more praise you got in that head'a yours?" Questioned the purple haired girl.

"Hey, I already had my time with being weak. I'm gonna be damn proud of where I am now... even though it's kind of a hollow pride. Super Saiyan God... pheh." He spat with a shake of his head, unconsciously touching the jewel in his chest, eyes returning to the moon. "Without this it'd already be gone. Lucky or fortunate?" He queried.

"Riiiight." Drawled Anko, "I'm gonna go back to training, it was good to see you back." Menma looked away from the moon and nodded to her, "Nice to meet you Towa-san." She bid them farewell and hopped back over the fence.

"Getting introspective, darling?" Questioned Towa idly, looking to the gem in his chest it was an almost completely black orb, roughly the size of a bottle-cap.

"Just a thought occurring to me, Goku's transformation died away in a few minutes of continuous fighting, but because of this..." He gestured to the gem, tapping it with his finger. "My transformation remains, and I haven't really been able to do anything with it, Demigra was pathetically weak, he got most of his power through manipulation and mind-control, and my fight with Beerus was ruined because of that. He'd turned Beerus feral, and removed his ability to think straight. Here's hoping that the 'God of Destruction' is a sore loser. He might end up coming my way." Menma thought, tilting his head and resting his cheek against his fist.

"Well... what do you _want_ to do?" Towa asked.

"That's the question isn't it?" Menma thought aloud, looking into her eyes, as though searching for his own answers, "What _will_ I do? I already had some things set up for my return, Saiyan pods that we're researching, a prisoner with potential after either myself or the reprogrammers get to her."

"The Saiyan woman? Do you think something as severe as mental-reprogramming could be done in... long have we been 'gone'." She added air quotes to that.

"72 days... give or take a bit." Menma answered. "But you're not wrong. It'd take longer to do that through normal means, but we shinobi... we're a real sick bunch." He admitted, "We've got seals that do it for us. Remove everything from a person, rip it all away and leave them fresh as a baby." Menma frowned lightly, Towa blinked.

"Well that certainly is quite the dastardly technique. How complex must it be to perform?" She wondered aloud.

"Well it's a seal, so anyone with the knowledge and the skill could do it, but there's a lot of risks involved, one of the most common ones being the complete and utter destruction of the person's mind, literally melting their brain. I can't imagine it's a pretty sight." He informed, somewhere inside himself he kept telling himself to never look at Towa's tattoo's during conversations like this, and kept his eyes on other things, like her hair, her eyes, her lips. Something to fix his gaze on.

"That certainly is a risk... but you're amazing at seals, why haven't you done it?" She questioned.

"Well when I left I only had a little bit of know-how when it came to seals, everything I know is self-taught, I label is 'Body Sealing' because I don't use paper like most Seal Masters. I use my own body, or my targets, as a catalyst for the seal. It's a bit complex to explain off the bat, suffice to say though at this moment I can, before I left I couldn't. I'll go and check on her tomorrow... I wonder what kind of person she'll be... ya know. Afterwards."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." She assured.

"Do you mind if I... make her seal look like your tattoo, just to make it less suspicious?" He asked quietly.

Towa blinked for a moment, looking at the symmetrical, branching swirl on her chest, "I don't mind. It'll certainly help with any cover story you concoct." She acquiesced with a smile.

"You're the best." He said, " _I am a bad, bad person._ " Privately, his mind brought up how this could only help him in the long run, even with the numerous transportation techniques at his disposal, and the best of them all, Instant Transmission, he couldn't be everywhere. His children would be the last line of defence for the planet.

"I know." Towa said, leaning up and pecking his cheek, "Now come on, I want to meet this mother of yours, she must be something."

" _Curb your expectations, if what she said before I left is anything to go by, I doubt she'll have missed me._ " Thought a mutinous part of his mind, unbidden. Menma blinked, " _Paranoia aside... that's not unfeasible._ "

Well... looks like he'd have to be moving out soon anyway, what with the fact he had things he needed to work on in private, Towa had her own studies to conduct and he'd imposed on his mother for too many years, his existence, his attitude, his presence.

" _Heh, a God getting upset that ihs mother might not even love him? Pathetic._ " He looked up to the sky once more, his arms loosely around Towa's shoulders. " _I'll do better. I'll_ be _better. When I'm a father. It will be because I'm ready for it, because my partner is ready for it. No rushing. No unnecessary mistakes._ " With that oath sworn, upon the moon itself, his guiding light, his shining star.

Menma, the Primal Saiyan God had returned home. The planet, nay, the galaxy would know his name, and _tremble_ at his approach.

 **End**

 **Did you like it? Lemme know. If you didn't... fair game, one point. If you too, struggle to come up with humorous witticisms at the end of stories because you've made it a trend and you can't stop now or you'll let everyone down-OH GOD IT'S HARDER THAN I THOUGHT!**

… **.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Obviously this chapter is an establisher, setting up a lot of things to be dealt with soon. And all the other stuff, with the Saiyans, the Cold Empire, stuff like that, will be dealt with when it comes up.**

 **Okay? Okay! Fun times all 'round.**

 _ **Raxychan!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jane had just finished cataloguing the events on the 'derelict' Reaper and the retrieval of a Geth in the process, she wasn't exactly sure why she'd brought it along. Whilst yes it had assisted her and her crew during their escape, it was still a Geth. A machine, an AI.

But that proved little to her, as EDI was an AI, but had her trust. So maybe it was just a matter of old habits, what with most of her little 'adventure' with Saren and Sovereign involving Geth in some way.

"Workin' hard?" A familiar voice questioned, Jane, in a singlet and shorts abruptly turned to see her... acquaintance, Menma. Though he looked greatly different. His fur was red, and there was generally _more_ of it around his entire torso barring his pectoral muscles, he also had some odd white armoured harness over his chest, and matching bracers. Thin lines of the same material linked up under his palm covering, which took up about a third of his palms entire size.

He was also floating.

"Waddup nigga?" Greeted the furred man with some gnarled attempt at a gang sign.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd only show up when things got really dicey? Thanks for the help by the way, derelict reaper. Super fun." She drawled out with a half lidded stare, ignoring the old racial slur.

"To be quiet honest, you didn't need my help." Menma rebuked with a wave of his hand, "That aside, my gateway to your world is now in my permanent possession, and I was basically fired from my 'Galactic Cop' job so I can give you the juicy details because I couldn't care less about the rules, in for a penny in for a pound."

That garnered her interest, Shepard gained a lot of questions from that alone, on top of her already enormous pile. And so she was about to break into an onslaught of quizzing but he raised his hand and waved her off, "Later though, I'm bored. What'cha doin'?" He questioned, twisting in the air so it appeared like he was lying on his stomach, chin resting on his crossed arms.

Shepard frowned, but figured this would end up like every other interaction with anyone on her crew, barring Kasumi, who was rather forthcoming, mostly because half of it could be a really convincing lie.

"Question for a question?" Bartered the redhead.

Menma hummed and shrugged, "Fair 'nuff." He agreed easily, "So...?"

"Writing up the mission we just performed, and wondering what to do with an AI that we brought back." Said Shepard, leaning back into her chair as she turned to face him. "My turn, what are you?"

"A Saiyan." Menma replied simply, no real expression on his face but a small trace of mischief in his gaze.

"What's a Saiyan?"

"Nuh-uh, Janey. One question, one answer. That was the deal." He scolded, getting a frown. "If you could have one wish, what would it be?" He asked, seemingly at random.

"So many things..." Muttered Jane, rubbing her eyes, "At this point though, knocking off the Collectors before they can abduct more people."

"A good wish to be sure." Menma said, having gleaned a little off the scroll itself as to _what_ the Collectors were. "Not so easily granted, though." He thought aloud, tilting his head slightly, "But you're on your way to accomplish that goal soon, yes?"

"One question at a time." Shot back Shepard with vindication, Menma's smile widened and his nodded, gesturing her on. "What's a Saiyan?"

"A little complex, but essentially space-dwelling super-beings resembling humans with monkey tails, with the ability to mold and manipulate an inner energy called Ki, and transform into many different states. For example, I am a Primal Saiyan. My half-brother is a Super Saiyan, the Prince is also a Super Saiyan, but my father was a simple, low-class warrior-caste Saiyan. The main differences is how we gain our power." He lectured, sitting upright producing a small, harmless orb of dark green ki, "A Primal Saiyan, like myself, has a slower build-up of power, but a much larger long-term payoff. For example the other day I smacked the shit out of my brother's universe's God of Destruction."

"Sorry what?" Demanded Shepard, leaning forward, oddly enough more attentive when deities are mentioned than the people he'd told in Konoha.

"Please hold further questions until after the presentation." Menma said imperiously. "A Super Saiyan gains great power in increments, and a normal Saiyans gains nothing until they are able to break their own barriers and evolve." Using Demigra's power he conjured a crystal ball and displayed Goku's face in it, smiling and jovial as he always was.

"My brother, birth name Kakarot, given name Goku, in his base form." The image wavered until it showed him in his first, Super Saiyan State. "Super Saiyan One, notice the blonde hair, intense aura and green eyes, basically a space Arian. Now onto Super Saiyan Two, the aura gains density, and generates its own electrical currents, finally his muscles grow in power. Super Saiyan Three, his personal creation. More akin to a technique at this point in time, the hair grows to extreme lengths, his power surges to new heights but drains rapidly. So you see, there are advantages and disadvantages to this form, and finally Super Saiyan God. Well... finally for now anyway, his body ascends to new heights, through the combined power of five other Saiyans, Goku was able to hold this form for roughly 10 minutes before his body ran out of the energy, upside for him though, his cells seemed to have memorized that sensation, and began generating 'God Ki'." Jane looked at him like he'd grown a second head, each of these images that whizzed by only giving her the most basic of understandings.

"You have no idea how lost I am right now." She admitted, an amused smirk pulling at her full lips.

"Good, because this made no fucking sense to me when I started learning about it either." Menma said vindictively, a smirk on his lips.

"Now we have my forms, Primal Saiyan One. Fur grows across my shoulders, my hair goes from white to silver and my eyes turn blue-"

"Does that fact that he's gold and your silver have any significance aside from aesthetic?" Queried the redhead.

"Somewhat." Menma answered vaguely, "I can tell you more after I have children, I'm curious to see if I'm a natural evolution of my people or a mutant." He assured lightly.

"What a pleasant thought." She muttered, not many could hold the title of 'mutant' with such poise.

"I'm known for my level head and calm approach." He boasted smugly.

"Fuck off you are." Was the crass response.

Menma barked out laughter, loud enough for people on the next level down of the Normandy to hear it. "Oh, I like you Jane Shepard. I really do." He said fondly, a grin on his face. Turning back to his orb he upsized it somewhat and shifted the image again, "Anyway, every Saiyan level of evolution comes with a multiplier of power. The thing is, for me alone this multiplier stacks atop itself, as I never change back to my 'base form'. Primal Saiyan Two brought more fur and an incredible boost to my power, I was able to easily dispatch someone whom was previously many times stronger than myself with relative ease. It Was. _Ecstasy_." He admitted, Shepard narrowed her gaze and his cheeks had actually darkened somewhat.

" _Right, I'm uncomfortable._ " She shivered internally, that was not a look one would usually associate with any healthy kind of joy.

"Now, unlike Goku I did not experience a third-tier of my normal transformation, but during the process for Goku's ascension my gem, my uh... Hogyoku. Sucked up some of the energy, and began rapidly replacing my normal ki with God Ki. So basically I'm always at a state of god-like power. I could wipe out solar systems if I were in a bad enough mood." The image shifted to Menma releasing a full powered Final Shine Attack, the sheer power behind the attack destroyed everything in the immediate area and scarred the stars themselves.

He got _really_ bored last night, his mother was obviously elsewhere so he required entertainment after Towa had fallen asleep.

Note to self, get rid of mind-slave. Probably just a bad idea in hindsight.

"Did you shoot a giant laser out of you hands?" Demanded Shepard, looking at the orb intently.

"One day Menma, someone will be impressed that you became a deity." He whispered to himself and sighed heavily. "Yes, Jane. I can shoot lasers out of my hands. I can also scream so intensely I damage the fabric of reality if I put my mind to it, I can _also_ conjure things from nothingness by using magic that I stole from _another_ God. By _eating_ him." He said loftily leaning forward as he began rolling the crystal orb in his palm.

"...This is ridiculous." Jane said finally, scoffing. Menma wanted to claw his eyes out.

"So why were you so enamored with everything if you didn't believe me!?" He demanded.

"Sounded like a good story." She said with a shrug.

"I'm going to break something..." Menma swore to himself, rubbing his temples. "Look do you want help with the Collectors or not!" He demanded, patience at its end, throwing his little game away.

"Sure." Jane said with a shrug, "Sounds good, laser-man." She jabbed lightly winking and making 'pew' noises with her fingers, a smile on her face.

"You confuse me." He admitted with a sigh.

"You're not the first."

 **Ten Minutes Later, Normandy Meeting Room**

Shepard's crew had gathered around, Garrus, Grunt and Mordin he already knew somewhat, the latter through observation alone, and finally Samara. Whom greeted him rather amicably, which pleased him to no end as the frosty Asari woman seemed to be a slight standoffish to her comrades.

An old human mercenary with a scarred, discoloured eye, Zaeed Massani seemed to have an almost perpetual frown on his face.

Thane Krios, a drell assassin with the patience and poise of a monk, drell were typically variants of blue-green and had gills on each side of their necks, Thane's eyes were varying levels of black only close inspection could really show off the iris, pupil and sclera.

Jacob Taylor, an ex-Alliance military man now working under Cerberus because reasons, a dark skinned human sporting an uncomfortably form-fitting combat suit. The primary colours being black and grey.

An almost polar opposite was Miranda Lawson, an earth-born Australian, (go team!) with long dark hair and snowy, pale skin. It seemed her body was crafted to sit in perfect proportion, her breasts, her hips, even her stance, seemed like someone got out a tool-kit and made her from scratch.

Another opposite being Jack, a shaven head, super-powered Biotic with a penchant for insults, cursing and a _fuckton_ of tattoos. " _Why no shirt though? C'mon those belt-straps cannot be comfortable to run in._ " Menma couldn't help but think this as he gave her a once over.

Kasumi Goto, another human, an asian woman with fairer skin than the general norm wearing a hooded bodysuit that obscured her hair, all but the shine of her unexpectedly warm eyes and left only her mouth and some of her cloth covered neck.

Finally, aside from the unconscious Geth in the AI core, was Tali'zorah Vas'Normandy. A Quarian, a species who lived in biosuits after the loss of their planet to the AI's they created. Menma was _very_ interested in the story of that, the _real_ story mind you. Tali's suit was primarily purple in colour, even the visor the covered her face was tinted purple, only her glowing white eyes piercing the obscuring mist within.

"Everyone, this is Menma Uzumaki he'll be assisting us with the Collector Mission." Introduced Jane, in her usual black N7 hoodie and jeans she wore whilst wondering about the ship and interacting with her crew.

"Pleasure." Menma greeted easily.

"Hmph, where've you been Pyjack?" Questioned Grunt, Menma grinned savagely.

"Busy." He answered simply.

"How exactly did you get onto the ship with no-one but the Commander noticing." Interrogated Miranda, a sharp, searching gaze.

"Magic probably." He explained away breezily, a small amused snort coming from Jack at that, mostly as it seemed to annoy Miranda more than it was actually funny.

Miranda, seeing that she'd get nothing out of this new, potentially rogue element, turned to Shepard,

"Commander I believe an explanation would be appreciated, foremost being _what_ this new crewmate of yours is."

Menma went to open his mouth only for Shepard to slap a hand over his mouth, "Don't get him started." There was an almost pleading tone to her request, Menma looked to Jane and then his eyes had a familiar, at least to Kasumi, twinkle to them, he licked her palm making her recoil.

"What the hell!" Demanded the Commander, not so much genuinely angry and looking more akin to an older sibling scolding the younger.

"Hmph..." He said momentarily, running his tongue around his mouth, "A simple, please wouldn't go astray, Janey." The God explained easily.

"I like him." Kasumi said with a small laugh.

Jane wiped her hand off on his furred shoulder, the man didn't even seem bothered, Garrus narrowed his gaze in concentration, "Wait, _you_ are that small child?" He questioned, flabbergastered.

"Got 'er in one." Praised the god, though he turned back to Miranda, "To answer your question, I am a Saiyan. Not native to this galaxy."

"Bullshit." Immediately spat out Jack.

"Oh I'm sorry do you see other, furred men walking around with tails?" He asked with what sounded like genuine curiosity, "Because I don't."

"Hmm, curious. Seems almost human in appearance, perhaps some form of mutation? No. Different galaxy, perhaps similar evolutionary cycle?" Mumbled Mordin.

"Don't melt your brain over it, pal. You'll live longer." Menma suggested lightly.

"A threat?" Mordin questioned, expressionless.

"Not really, being stressed makes your body overwork itself right? The less you stress over something trivial, the more time you have to focus on other, more relaxing things." Clarified the Red God, reclining in his chair, spinning in it boredly. "That's what my old man taught me at least."

Mordin was quiet, so another piped up, "A bit late to be shipping out with us though, isn't it?" Zaeed was the one to bring up this question, "Once that IFF get's installed we'll be off through the Omega 4 Relay and into the mouth of hell. Can we be sure he's got what it takes?"

"I could blow up a planet or two if that'll satisfy your curiosity, Zaeed." Menma offered jubilantly, idly fingering his necklace, he was somewhat pleased the Supreme Kai never took it back, Shepard sighed into her hand.

"Smartass." Grunted the merc, obviously missing the thinly veiled threat.

Menma was gonna be a _great_ guardian, he was sure.

"Will you follow orders." Finally Miranda spoke up once more.

"Not yours." He said immediately, seeing the look in her eyes, "I do not know much of the company you work for, but Xenophobes aren't exactly my kind of people. I mean, if you guys can't even work with awesome looking bird-men..." He pointed to Garrus to emphasize this point, "Giant toad-turtles." To Grunt who growled, "Sexy sounding suit-people." This time to Tali, Jane allowed a short chuckle to leave her, but she'd be damned if Tali didn't actually _squeak_ at being called out in such a manner, "Hyperactive geniuses." To Mordin, who seemed to take the comment as a compliment, "And super-powered-space-lesbians, I can't really say we'd get along too well. I'm here to help out Janey. She's caught my interest." He smiled brightly and ruffled Shepards hair.

Shepard.

The Commander.

Queen Badass of all she surveyed.

Just had her hair rustled like some child.

And seemed oddly calm about it.

"Can you not?" Jane asked with a sigh as she had to smooth her red locks out once more, looking up at the silver haired man-beast.

"It's my job to amuse, my friend. Most of the time myself."

"I thought it was your job to destroy things?" Questioned the Commander.

Menma scoffed and waved her off, "Semantics."

Not long after the little powwow had been concluded the red furred man began meandering about the ship, taking it all in as he pleased. The Primal God figured it'd be best to get to know at least a small, spec of his new domain. He'd have to mediate with the scroll later to take in all the knowledge it could provide. The Saiyan found himself on the second third level of the Normandy, which housed the mess hall, two observation decks, the med bay and a few other handy dandy outlets.

Shep had given a quick intro to the crew, Menma had informed her, privately, that whilst he was now free to come and go as he pleased, he still wouldn't be around at all times, as he had other things to attend to.

The upside was that unlike being in Toki Toki City, being within the scroll caused his own timeline no stress, since his body had already been acclimatized to it, so the good thing is whenever he wanted to leave, he could, and would.

One curiosity had been the thief. Kasumi Goto. There was something oddly alluring about a woman who could take all you held on your person with a simple wink and a smile. She also had such a warm gaze for someone who seemed quite ready to strip one of everything one may hold precious.

Menma frowned to himself though, as the ship was stagnant at the moment until the IFF was finished being fitted in, and he really didn't have anything else to do he was about to return home when Shepard came down, "AI core?" He asked genially.

"Better now than later." Shepard affirmed, patting the heavy pistol in her hand. Menma laughed lightly, his tail wriggling about as he followed after her.

The little meetup with 'Legion' was interesting, he'd never met a true AI before, and was curious to see what the creature could offer, aside from sniper support, Tali apparently had severe reservations about this, but her concerns were put at the wayside as the mission took precedence over personal beliefs, or feelings.

The Quarian was a little affronted at that to be sure, but was suitably (Puns!) pacified.

"I'm heading home for now, Janey. I'll be back in a while, before the Omega 4 to be sure." Menma said quietly, head just barely hanging over Jane's shoulder as he shadowed her, the redhead turned and looked up at him, nodding silently in response.

"Legion, get that damned hole in your chest fixed. It looks silly." Menma commanded as he left the AI core, Jane smirked whilst Legion's 'eyebrows' twitched and his eye twisted and turned about in its socket.

"Curious." Came the soft, whirring from the AI.

 **Konoha, Uzumaki Household 8 AM.**

Menma appeared in another shaft of light, placing the scroll on the coffee table he sat down on the couch and leant forward, looking at the black scroll intently, "That was a fun morning." The Red God mused a small smile on his face, "I like that ship."

The door opened, and in came a yawning Kushina Uzumaki, Menma immediately grabbed his scroll and vanished. Kushina dumped a bag onto the couch and went into the kitchen. "From what Hokage-sama told me, Menma should be back... wonder where he got to?" Kushina questioned aloud.

" _Now. Just spill those little secrets, who the crazy one now, huh? Talkin' to yourself!._ " Inwardly demanded the red furred man, it may seem weird or outright paranoid, but he wasn't about to let this inkling die.

"It'll be weird having him around again. I kinda got used to not having him around." She mumbled to herself, the Saiyan's eyes narrowed sharply, internally demanding she finish the thought.

" _It'll make my life so much easier if you say what I think you're going to say._ " Menma thought intently.

It was at this point that Kushina paused and leant into the counter somewhat, "Minato should be coming over today... Kami. Is it wrong of me to ask that my son doesn't show up to ruin this for me? A chance to get it all back?" Kushina looked up to the ceiling, and closing her eyes.

Menma nodded to himself, arms crossed, hiding under a magical veil. " _I'm okay with this... you can have your own life, Mother._ "

A little flicker of movement and Menma appeared in his room, Towa still quietly snoozing on his bed, he knelt next to it and jostled her shoulder slightly, dark, lavender eyes opened and her lips creased into a smile.

"I could get used to waking up to that face." She said fondly, hand on his cheek.

"I have got a pretty great face, eh?" He boasted with a soft smile that looked somewhat out of place for such a self-indulgent comment.

"Confidence becomes you, love." Said the drowsy demon. "Is there a reason you woke me up? Or was it simply to make jokes?"

"Just figured we'd get an early start to the day, much as I didn't want to disturb you, the beds a bit small." Menma said with a soft chuckle and he brushed some hair behind her ear, out of her face, the blue skinned woman smiled contently at his touch, "So, we'll go house hunting and get settled in properly, 'kay?"

"Sounds good, did your mother show up?" Towa asked, stretching out.

"She's got her own life, we'll have ours. Best not to bother." Menma said quietly. Towa saw the look in his eyes and remained silent, nodding.

"Upside, I can just make us a house with Demigra's magic." Menma said with a renewed smile, the demon woman mimicked the action as the both of them gathered their things and left in a flicker.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Oh shit waddup?**

 **Got nothing clever to put here, my mind has been elsewhere, as my long silence can probably tell you.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry if it was a bit too wordy and boring, but I've gotta set some more stuff up before the fun can begin.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


End file.
